The Ice Prince
by lavenblue
Summary: AU - Can a lowly servant warm the heart of the Ice Prince... Set on planet Vegeta *this fic contains sexual content, strong language and abuse* "I don't want her forgiveness, I don't deserve it…"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT**

**Chapter 1**

Prince Trunks stood on the balcony connected to his room, looking out over the City, in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist, his tail swaying lazily behind him. It was a beautiful morning, and he could hear the buzz in the markets below. He heard a soft moan coming from inside his room, and the rustling of blankets.

"My Prince, why don't you come back to bed?" the women asked lustfully.

The thirty year old Prince turned to face the owner of the voice. "Know your place wench, do not tell me what I should be doing," he scowled at her. "Get out!" He walked into the connecting bathroom and shut the door.

"I should know that after ten years of being his concubine, when to hold my tongue." She slipped back into her dress. _I'm lucky he still asks for me, more than the others. I wish he would see me as more than just his sex slave. I don't care though, I will have him._

She heard a knock at the door, and sighed. _I may as well answer it, before the Prince has a fit!_

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked the servant girl, who stood looking at her wide eyed. _What a pathetic looking girl, must be new._

"Milady," the servant girl whispered.

"Speak up! You won't be around long, if you look like someone will kill you at any moment."

"I'm sorry." The servant girl answered a bit louder.

Just as the concubine was about to reply, the bathroom door opened.

"Rin, what are you still doing here? I told you to leave!" Trunks walked toward them, stopping a few paces away, folding his arms over his chest.

She sighed inwardly, and turned to face him, "I'm sorry my Prince, someone was at the door." Rin replied.

"Leave now!"' He demanded, glaring at her.

Without another word, she walked past the shaking girl, into the room directly opposite the Prince's, which she shared with two other concubines.

Trunks looked at the pitiful thing, standing in his doorway, and sighed. "What do you want?" he scowled at her, his eyes not showing any emotion.

"Prince Trunks, Queen Bulma would like to speak with you, she's in her office." She replied softly, wishing she could get away from the heartless Prince, as soon as possible. She couldn't help but tremble in his presence.

"Fine!" he walked toward the door, pushing her out of his way.

She fell to the floor, legs in the air, her off- white dress riding up them, showing her undergarments. "Aaaahhh!" she screamed, before clamping her hand over her mouth, now lying flat on her back.

The Prince kept on walking, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you ok?" She heard someone ask, while grabbing her arm to help her up.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, as she was lifted to her feet. She gasped, when she finally looked at her helper. "Princess Bulla? Thank you."

"It's no trouble, and please don't mind my brother, he's just very harsh, and arrogant, and well... I can go on, and on, but if you stay out of his way, you'll be fine." She smiled at the frightened young servant. "What's your name?"

"M-my name?" the young girl asked, confused.

"Yes, your name."

"My name's Pan Son,"

"Are you new here?"

"Yes Princess. A friend told me, the Queen was requesting more servants, and I needed the money to help my sick Grandmother. I arrived three months ago, and was assigned to kitchen duties, until this morning, when the Queen asked for me. I was told to call the Prince before going to her," Pan replied. "I'm sorry Princess, but I have to get back to my duties, thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome… you may go," Bulla replied, feeling sorry for the young servant, who looked to be about the same age as her. _Mother what are you up to? I hope you're not planning on making this poor girl work for Trunks._

Pan curtsied to show her respect, and walked back to where the Queen's office was, knocking when she reached the door.

"Enter!" Bulma called out.

###

When she entered the room, the Queen was sitting behind a beautiful, handcrafted, solid oak desk; the Prince was standing by the window, staring out at the garden. She walked to the desk, but couldn't help glancing at him through the corner of her eye. He was gorgeous, tall unlike his father, and very well built. He was wearing the traditional Saiyan armour, and she could see the definition of his muscles. He had the most beautiful lavender hair, that was just past his shoulders, tied up messily with a hairband. He was leaning up against the window frame with his arms crossed.

"Mother, may I leave now?" The Prince asked angrily.

"No Trunks, we have to resolve this matter. I am tired of your attitude!" she replied "You are a grown man, and need to start acting like one. I have told you countless times to get rid of those concubines, and find a worthy mate; you are thirty years old dammit! You need to settle down, and have an heir, your father and I won't be around forever you know."

Trunks walked towards his mother with a scowl on his face. "I will not stand here, and have you speaking to me in that manner! Especially not in the presence of this peasant girl, who looks like she hasn't had a decent meal, or looked in a mirror lately; I will do as I please mother, and my concubines satisfy my every need. I do not need a mate to tie me down; I like fucking more than one wench, and will do so for as long as I want!" He said smirking at her.

Bulma slammed her hand on the desk, standing up from her seat. "You will not! You will not!" she shrieked at him, her face red with anger. "You listen to me young man, I am still your mother, and you will not use that tone, or that language with me again! Or I will have your father beat you until you are near death, and then send you to recover in the medical wing, with only the most basic care!"

Bulma sighed, and sat back down. "You can't go on like this, Trunks. You refuse to have anyone but those three concubines in your quarters, you won't listen to your father, or me, and your sister doesn't even acknowledge you anymore." She looked at her son with weary eyes. "It's been many years since you had a personal servant, and I'm assigning Pan here to be yours. She will stay in your quarters, and your concubines will move out. I am warning you Trunks, she will not become another one of your sex slaves, she is there to clean your quarters, be your messenger, and run errands if necessary, your father and I have decided that you have to find a mate within a year, or one will be chosen for you."

"You cannot do this mother, I make my own decisions, and I don't need this thing looking after me, or living in my quarters! As for making her a concubine, she would be so lucky, I would never touch someone so pitiful." He glared at Pan.

Pan didn't know what to do, she was staring at her feet, sweating and shaking, her hands folded together in front of her, her tail which was hidden under her dress, tightening around her waist. Never in her life had she been around anyone so emotionless, and crude. He was like that even with his own mother, and now she had to live with him. She wanted to rip his head off, or at least she'd like to try.

"This is not up for debate Trunks; your father is beyond livid, that is why I told him I would talk to you. You have no choice, we're done here!"

Trunks hissed at her, storming out of the room. When he reached his quarters, he told the guards to have the three concubines move to the guest quarters. "Oh, have Rin meet me in my room." He called out to one of the guards.

###

"Pan, I am really sorry about my son, and the things he said about you." Bulma shook her head, with a lost look on her face. "I just needed to do something to get those girls away from him; he needs to start taking his status, and duties seriously, and he never will unless I put an end to his lifestyle." She rubbed her temples, and sighed.

"I will do whatever is asked of me, my Queen." Pan replied softly, while looking down at her feet.

"I know my son is not a very nice person, people call him the Ice Prince, because he is so cold-hearted, but if you just do as you're told, and stay out of trouble, and his way, you will do fine. You know, he never used to be like this. I blame myself for letting my husband raise him to be so arrogant, and for taking him on missions at a very young age." she sighed. "Well, I shouldn't be talking to you about this anyway, go and get your belongings, and report to the Prince's quarters…. Pan, make no mention of what happened here today, or there will be consequences. I suggest you get something to eat before you go."

"Yes Queen Bulma," she curtsied. Pan went to her room that she shared with three others in the servant's quarters, situated behind the kitchen. She began packing her few belongings into a cloth, tying up the edges, and went to the kitchen after to have some breakfast.

"Where are you going Pan?" her friend Yumi asked. She was the only person Pan trusted at the castle.

"I have to stay in the Prince's quarters; I am to be his servant." She replied while finishing up her oats.

"What in all that is good on Vegeta-sei! I'm so sorry Pan. I heard he is very cruel, and obnoxious. You be careful now ok, stay strong, and out of trouble." Yumi was worried about her friend. _Pan is such a sweet, and caring person. She doesn't deserve this… no one does._

"Don't worry Yumi, I have seen, and heard first-hand how offensive he is. I am not looking forward to this, but what can I do? The Queen herself requested this from me, and I need the money. I will talk to you later, or whenever I can get away. I have no idea if the Prince will give me any free time." She sighed, and embraced her friend.

###

When she reached the Prince's quarters, there were two guards standing at their post. The one looked at her with sympathy, "Prince Trunks requests your presence in his room, don't knock, just enter."

"Ok…" Pan answered. As she got closer to the door, she could here muffled noises coming from inside. She looked back at the guard, who waved his hand for her to enter. She opened the door, and her whole body went numb, dropping the cloth with all her things in it. The Prince was lying on his bed, his back resting up against the pillows, and the blonde from before was kneeling between his legs, her head moving up and down.

He looked at Pan, and smirked before turning his attention back to the blonde. He moved his left hand into her hair, forcing himself deeper into her mouth, lifting his hips up as she brought her head down. He rolled his head back, and moved faster, and faster until his whole body convulsed. He let go of her head, but she just kept moving, he growled, and grabbed her hair pulling her head away from his dick with much force, and moaned loudly as his seed spilled all over his legs, and the sheets. He took a few seconds to recover, Rin still kneeling in front of him. He lifted his body into a sitting position, and slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, I told you that you are not allowed to taste me, bitch! You have been trying my patience a good deal lately, now go before I kill you."

She scrambled off the bed, grabbing her robes from the floor, running past Pan, out the door. Cheek red and swollen, tears streaming down her face!

All the while Pan was standing at the door, watching the scene before her, never in her twenty years, had she witnessed anything so vulgar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Trunks looked at Pan, standing in the doorway, shaking like a leaf. "Clean this bed up, and have it done by the time I get out of the shower. Don't forget to pick up your shit from my floor; your room is through that door." He directed her to a door on the far end of the room, from where she was standing.

"Yes, my Prince." She hastily gathered her things, and walked to the room which was attached to his. _I can't believe he would do something like that?_ She couldn't get the disturbing images out of her mind, and felt like crying, that was the last thing she wanted to do in front of him. _He wants to break me, make me feel worse than I already do. I have to stay strong._

She opened the door, and was surprised at how big the space was, for a servant's room. There was a single bed up against the wall, with a window behind it, to the left of the door, and next to it was a night table, and on the opposite wall was a little kitchen, table with two chairs, and laundry room, which had access to the hallway. To her right was a closet for her clothing, and another door next to it, which led to a little bathroom. _I suppose I have to get used to my room being attached to his. I wonder if all the personal servant's rooms are like this. I better get on with my chores._ She dumped her things on the little bed, to be sorted later, and headed to do what the Prince had asked.

She was putting fresh sheets on the bed, feeling nauseous, because his mess was all over the one's she had just stripped off. Pan had never seen a naked man before, and now she had to clean up what was left of his earlier display.

The bathroom door opened behind her. "I thought I told you I wanted this done already." Trunks spun her around, grabbing hold of her face, his hand around her chin, squeezing harder than necessary.

Pan was so frightened; she didn't know what he was going to do. She could hardly breathe, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

He moved his face so close to hers, his nose touching hers. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Weak fool, so my mother thinks she can have a little spy living with me. She may not have told you, but I know why you are here. If I find out that you have told her anything about what happens here, me killing you will be letting you off easy; I promise it will be slow, and painful." He smirked at her, tightening his hold on her face. "Let's see how long it'll take to break you, you will not leave your room unless I need you, and if you want something, you will ask one of the guards to get it. If my mother calls for you, I want to know, if I find you anywhere but here, I will punish you."

Her face was hurting so badly, she wanted to scream, but she was afraid to even close her eyes. She was praying that he would let go soon, her tail was so tight around her waist, that her abdomen was starting to hurt.

"You earth women are pathetic, I don't understand why my father insists on keeping you around. Such timid things, although I must say some of you are very beautiful, and make for good concubines, and by that I don't mean you!" He let go of her face. "Finish up here, and go back to your room."

She didn't answer, just turned around, and continued making the bed. _If the Prince finds out I'm part Saiyan, he'll kill me for sure. I have to be very careful. I needed the job so badly, and Sayain's are not allowed to be servants, because of their unpredictable strength. I should've listened to my mother when she told me to get rid of my tail, but it's a part of me, and I couldn't bear to see it gone._ The Prince was sitting in the lounge area; she could feel his eyes on her, and felt a cold shiver run through her body. _I wish I learnt how to fight when I was younger, but my mother, and especially my grandmother wouldn't let me. They believed it was to keep me safe. I don't understand why, but the King frowns upon any Saiyan-human hybrid, even though his own children are._

When she was done, she went back to her room. She used the machine in the laundry room to wash the sheets, and while that was busy, she packed her things away. She had a picture of her mother and grandmother, which she placed on her bedside table. She couldn't risk bringing pictures of the males in her family, because they looked like Saiyans. She was sitting on the bed, her face throbbing. "I better have a look at my face," she walked into the little bathroom, gasping as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh my….." tears were streaming down her cheeks, her jaw was badly bruised and she could see his finger-marks.

###

**6 months later**

Pan was lying on her bed; it was about 1am in the morning. _I wonder if he ever gets tired of all the sex._ She could hear moaning, and pounding, his bed was against the same wall as hers. This went on for hours at night, the Prince never slept. _It sounds like he has all three of them with him tonight. I don't know how long I can put up with this. He never allows me to leave; all I do is clean his mess, whenever he's done with his activities. How am I supposed to get money to my family? I feel like a prisoner._

The next day, a guard knocked on her door, "Queen Bulma wants to see you."

"I'll go as soon as I've informed the Prince," she replied.

This was the first time the Queen had asked to see her, after sending her to work for Trunks. _I wonder what this is all about._

She knocked on the door which led to the Prince's room. Rin answered, "Oh it's you" She snarled. "I thought Prince Trunks got rid of you already, you know he doesn't really need a servant, when he has me."

Pan decided to ignore her, as usual. Rin had become very hostile, ever since she found out Pan was working for the Prince, and she seemed to be around more often. "I need to see Prince Trunks, he told me to let him know when the Queen asked for me."

"He's busy, and I don't think he has time for such petty things. I suggest you run along, and go see the Queen. I'll let him know, ok."

"You will do no such thing wench, since when do you make decisions for me?" Trunks looked at Rin with those ice cold eyes.

"I'm sorry my Prince, I just thought…."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, and get out, don't come back until I call for you." He turned his attentions toward Pan, after Rin left. "So my mother decided to call on you, we will go now!" He walked out of the room, Pan following a few steps behind.

Pan kept her head down while walking, she was too afraid to do anything else. He was really abusive towards her. She had to face his wrath many times over the months that she lived with him. She had bruises on her arms and legs, where he would grab, or hit her, if she didn't do something fast enough. He made sure to never hurt her face again, like he did the last time, so no-one would know how she was treated. It took three weeks for the bruising to disappear, and she wasn't allowed to be seen by anyone, not even the guards. She was so deep in thought, she never saw him stop, and knocked right into him, eyes widening because she knew what would happen. She literally stopped breathing.

He turned to face her, grabbing hold of her left arm. "Watch where you're walking, learn to pay attention wench, don't make me punish you!"

She cringed, the pain was unbearable, "I-I'm s-sorry my P-Prince, it won't happen again."

"Trunks, what are you doing? Let her go!"

He looked up into a pair of blue eyes, much like his own, only much warmer and kinder. "Mind your own business Bulla," he growled, letting go of Pan.

"She didn't mean to walk into you, you stopped so suddenly." Bulla replied.

"I-I'm fine Princess Bulla, you don't have to defend me. I should've been looking." She looked at Bulla, with pleading eyes, hoping she would get the message.

Bulla looked at her brother, and couldn't help but feel that something was very odd about this situation. He was staring straight ahead, hands balled up at his sides, and biting his jaw.

Trunks felt her staring, and turned his cold gaze toward her. "We should get going, mother wants to see us, and I don't have time to stand around." He scowled at his sister.

_Why is he so tense?_ _I've never seen him like this before. There again, I thought I was seeing things at first, but he keeps giving Pan side glances. What is it about this girl? He hides it well though._ "You don't have to pull your face like that, you know," Bulla rolled her eyes at him. "It's good to see you again Pan, I hope my brother is treating you well enough." She smirked, and walked off.

Pan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Before she knew it, she was pushed up against the wall, his hand around her throat, her toes barely touching the ground.

"So, you have been talking with my sister. Why is she defending you? What have you been telling her about me?" He asked in a low voice, his mouth next to her ear.

His whole body was flush against hers, and she was finding it hard to keep her tail from moving. Her arms dangling at her sides, to afraid to try and pry his hand from her throat! _What have I done to deserve this?_ She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "N-nothing, I met her once, and that was the day I was assigned to you my Prince. She helped me up, after I fell over in your quarters, I haven't seen her since."

He remembered that day clearly, if he recalled correctly, he pushed her. He smirked "I'm glad you know your place enough, not to say that it was indeed I, that pushed you." He let her go, stepping back, "let's go…"

###

Trunks opened the door to the throne room. "Mother, you called for us."

"No Trunks, I sent for Pan. I do not want to see you."

"I want to hear what you have to say to her mother, you sent her to spy on me didn't you?"

"No Trunks, I simply did it so you could get rid of those concubines, who by the way, are still with you. This has nothing to do with you, if you wish to stay, then do so." Bulma directed her gaze toward Pan. "Pan, there is someone here to see you; he says his friend of your family, and has some news." She turned to the guard, who was standing at another door on the other side of the room, showing him to let the visitor in.

Pan turned toward the door, and gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. She wanted to run to him, but thought it best not to.

"Queen Bulma… Prince Trunks," thank you for permitting me to visit Pan.

"We'll leave you to talk, come Trunks." Bulma called out, while leaving the room.

"I'm not leaving; whatever he has to say, can be said in my presence." Trunks scowled at the visitor.

"Trunks, this is a private matter, and we should leave. Pan works here, she's not a slave, and she is entitled to visitors."

"I don't care mother, she works for me. I will not allow her to keep secrets, if this weakling has something to say, he will say it to me as well."

"That's enough Trunks…"

"It's ok your Majesty, the Prince can stay if he wishes." The visitor interrupted. He walked toward Pan, and embraced her.

She hugged him back, and it felt like a great burden was being lifted, just being in his arms, even if the moment would be short lived.

The prince was sitting on his throne, watching the display with disgust.

"My sweet Panny, how I've missed you," the visitor whispered so low, not even the Prince could hear.

"I've missed you too….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it, also thank you to everyone following this story and who added it to their favourite list. This chapter contains a 'rape scene' you have been warned….**

**Chapter 3**

Pan didn't want to let go. She missed his embrace so much, and always felt safe in his arms. Especially, since all the males in her family were gone. She was engaged to be married, but had to postpone everything when her Grandmother fell ill. She was also hoping that her Father, Grandfather and Uncle would be able to return before the wedding.

Uub felt the Prince's eyes on them, and couldn't help but feel that something was not right. He could sense that Pan was terrified_. Hopefully, I will get some alone time with her, so I can find out how she's been since working here. I don't think she will tell me the truth, with the Prince being here. _He let her go, but still held onto her hands.

Pan looked at her handsome Fiancé, and couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her, after so many months. "Have you been well Uub?" She asked

"Yes my love, I have been, but the same cannot be said for your family." He replied, and felt her tense up, as if he said something wrong.

"Oh no, m-my Grandmother, is she ok?" She asked, trying to discreetly pull her hands out of his grasp.

Uub bit his lip, tightening his hold on her. "Your Grandmother has taken a turn for the worst. I regret that she will not have many more days with us, you need to come home, as soon as possible." He replied, tears evident in his eyes. He was very close to Pan's family. "I've already informed the Queen; she said you could go, and that there was no need for you to come back, if you wished to stay home."

Trunks stood up at that moment, scowling at the young man, holding onto Pan as if he owned her. "My mother cannot let her go, she works for me now." He walked towards them.

"Prince Trunks, Pan's Grandmother is on her death bed, don't you thinks she should go to pay her final respects?" he asked, still looking at Pan. He could see she didn't want him to question the Prince on her behalf, but he had to do what was right. "The only reason why she's working here, is to pay for her Grandmother's health care. If she dies, then Pan won't need to work here anymore, and we can finally be married…..maybe even before her death."Uub tried to be reasonable, but he was a bit angry too, because Pan was looking at her feet, and sweating profusely. _What's wrong with her, why won't she reason with the Prince? I'm sure if she said something to support my statement, then he would let her go? _

Pan didn't know what to do; this time when she pulled away from Uub's grasp, he let her go. Her whole world was spinning. _I'm going to be in so much trouble now._ She decided to be brave, and looked up at the Prince, he was looking at her, and she could see the anger in his cold eyes. Never before had she seen him like this, and she was scared to death. _I don't understand why he won't let me go. He didn't want me to begin with, maybe he likes having so much control over me, and that he can hurt me however he pleases._ She bowed her head, twisting her fingers behind her back.

"Pan, say something?" Uub shook his head. "Your family needs you!"

"Enough!" Trunks stood directly in front of Uub now.

Uub was so startled by the tone in the Prince's voice; he automatically took a few steps back, and away from Pan. He had heard stories about him, but thought that it was just to scare people. He was beginning to think that those tales were true.

"Do not try to reason, or question me again. Next time, I will kill you where you stand!" Trunks formed a ki ball in his hand. "She stays with me, and that's the end of this." He turned to leave "Pan!" He called out, and she followed him out the door, not once looking back, at the love of her life.

###

When they arrived at Trunks' room, she walked towards hers, to wait until he needed something from her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pushed her up against the wall next to her room door. "So, you have a fiancé?" He gripped her hair, tugging her head hard to expose the left side of her neck. "You will not marry that pathetic human." He licked the side of her neck. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my prince." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. _What is he doing? He's never acted like this before._ "Please, Prince Trunks; L-let me g-go." She pleaded.

"What?" he ran his free hand up her side, and cupped her left breast, squeezing hard. "Are you telling me what to do now?" he asked, with a malice tone. "You belong to me; I will make sure no man will have you!" He ran his hand back down her side, pulling up her dress.

"I-I thought you didn't want me like that, m-my Prince." She had never talked back to him before. "That I was ugly, and you would never sleep with me, even if I begged." She tried to be brave. She had to do something. He was trying to take her innocence, and it was frowned upon to marry a man who was not your first, her family would disown her.

"Do not question me bitch, I will not have you talk back to me." He tightened his grip on her hair. "I don't want you, but no one else may have you, and I will do as I please!" He ripped her underwear…

He let her go, stepping back to pull down his pants, exposing his hardened member. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He couldn't stand the sight of her, but it was like he had no control over his actions. All he knew was that he wanted to make her his, especially after finding out that she belonged to another. He didn't like these 'feelings' she was awakening inside of him, without her even trying. It's like he needed her, and he hated her for it, so he punished her.

She felt herself being lifted, her legs on either side of his hips. "Please Prince Trunks; don't do this…..please." She begged.

He positioned himself at her entrance, ripping the top of her dress to expose her breasts, ignoring her pleas. He knew his mother would tell his father, if he didn't send her home, but he was going to make sure that she would come back to him. He would do with her as he saw fit, until she left, knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not that he cared if she did, no one would question him, and he would just make her suffer more. She was afraid of him, and it made him feel alive. _There I go again with this 'feelings' nonsense. I hate it, and she will pay for what she's done to me._ He took her right breast into his mouth, biting her nipple, and at the same time buried himself inside of her.

The pain was excruciating, she didn't want this, and felt like dying. How could anyone be so heartless? She could feel her body betraying her, to compensate for his huge penis, and had to hold back from making any noise. She knew he would do worse if she did.

He kept thrusting in and out of her, blood and juices mixing. He didn't care how rough he was being, all he wanted was to fuck her. She was so tight; it felt like something was squeezing his dick. He moved harder, and faster grunting at the sensation.

Pan didn't know how much more she could take? It felt like her insides were being ripped apart. Her whole body felt numb, the pain was unbearable, and he just kept going. She closed her eyes, praying for this to be over soon. She felt her tail unwrapping, hanging limply behind her. The Prince never even noticed. She knew he could keep going for a long time if he wanted; she was awake many nights, when he had his concubines with him.

He was so close; he couldn't understand what was happening. He was losing control, and she was just so fucking tight, he thrust into her a few more times, feeling his orgasm building up. He groaned spilling his seed deep inside her. Then he did something, out of pure instinct. He bared his teeth, looking at her for a split second, and bit down on her left collar bone, penetrating skin. He sucked her blood, her screams sending him over the edge again.

She could feel him bite down, ripping her skin, sending a blinding pain through her veins. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and screamed. She felt the most amazing sensation in her core, after the pain subsided, her inner walls clamping down around him. He moaned slamming his hand against the wall, beside her face; she felt his orgasm again, along with her own this time.

He pulled out of her a few seconds later, and she fell to the floor. "Get out!" He pulled up his pants, walking to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Pan began sobbing again; she was in so much pain, blood running down her legs, and out of the wound on her neck. She was so weak; she couldn't even stand on her feet. She crawled over to the door, which she barely managed to open. Climbing onto her little bed, and hugging her pillow, still crying until she eventually fell asleep, several hours later…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I'm so happy to receive such positive feedback. I wasn't sure about this story in the beginning but will continue as long as the reviews keep coming, please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4**

Pan awoke, feeling dazed. She tried to move, feeling a sharp pain between her legs. Her whole body was stiff, and her neck was throbbing. "What happened?" she was not yet fully aware, and made to sit up again. "The Prince he, he…." She sobbed; it was all coming back to her now. _The Prince raped me. It was the worse experience of my life, how do I face my family after this? How do I tell Uub? He will never forgive me._

She stood up slowly, still a bit wobbly on her feet, and saw the trail of blood coming from the Prince's room, the door was still open. "Look at all the blood, on my sheets too." She felt a wave of nausea. "I better clean up, before I get into trouble again."

She walked toward her bathroom, it was only then, that she paid attention to her surroundings. She heard loud moans coming from the Prince's room, and walked slowly toward the door again. What she saw, upset her, even though she had seen, and heard all his sexual encounters, this was different. Just this morning, he had her up against the wall, taking her virginity against her will. Now, she had to witness, a very beautiful blonde, on all fours, while the Prince pounded her, relentlessly. If he wanted to break her, this finally did. She didn't even have the will to live anymore. She felt his eyes on her, and looked up into stony, blue orbs.

He smirked. She looked so small, and broken. He was sure, after what he did to her, that this would send her over the edge. He enjoyed taking her innocence, all he thought about since then, was how it felt to be inside of her.

She was frozen in place, and couldn't break away from his gaze. It was as if he was drawing her in. That's when it happened, she could feel it….everything he was feeling, at that moment. The intense pleasure he was experiencing, while screwing the concubine…and then, it was gone…

He stopped what he was doing, looking at Pan, and frowning. It was as if she was feeling what he was, for just a split second, he could sense it. "Go!" He said to Rin.

"But my Prince, we haven't finished, you never send me away, unless you are fully satisfied. Please, let me pleasure you some more," she ran her hand up his shaft.

He grabbed her around her neck, squeezing until he cut off almost all her air supply. "I said go!" he snarled, throwing her off the bed.

Rin got up, bowing her head, and turned to leave, she saw Pan standing in the doorway of her room. Her dress torn at the top, exposing her front, and bloodstains at the bottom! _I wonder what the Prince did to her. I'm sure he beat her for not listening again, or maybe, it's because he found out she was hiding the fact that she had a fiancé…..a handsome one too._

After Rin left, he called Pan over. "Come here!"

Pan felt like a puppet, being strung along. Her mind was telling her not to go, but her body moved toward him, against her better judgement.

He looked at her, standing in front of his bed, hair messy, falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were red, and swollen; dress torn at the top, exposing her perky full breasts, which he doubted she even realised, was open. She was looking down at her feet. Her breast had an ugly purplish, blue bite mark, and it looked like her nipple had been bleeding. He could smell her blood, mixed with his scent, and found it very erotic. "Look at me!" he commanded.

She looked up immediately.

"Why haven't you cleaned yourself yet? There are still bloodstains on my carpet too," he was staring at her intently. "I don't want your filth on my floor, make sure you clean it!"

"I'm sorry, my Prince," she whispered. "I-I fell asleep, it won't happen again."

He didn't answer her, and moved to kneel on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her chin roughly, moving her head to the right. He moved her hair away from her shoulder. What he saw shocked him, but he made sure not to change his expression. He marked her, he couldn't believe it. She was his mate! The thought infuriated him. _How? She was an earthling and if a Saiyan mated with an earthling, it was by choice, not instinct…unless._ "You lied to us, you wench! You are not from earth, you're Saiyan!" He ripped her dress off her body this time, revealing her tail. He roared with anger. "I'm going to kill you!" He growled, hitting her face with the back of his hand. She went flying across the room.

She screeched, never before had someone hit her with Saiyan strength. She felt the wind being knocked out of her body, as her back hit the wall, and fell to the floor. She was struggling to breathe, but never had the time to recover, as he was pulling her up, by her hair.

"Do you know what you've done?" He was beyond livid. "I mated you, and now you are probably carrying my spawn. You are not supposed to be working here, it is forbidden!"

"Trunks! Let her go, what are you doing?" Bulma had her hand over her mouth. She was on her way to her quarters, after visiting with Bulla, and as she passed Trunks quarters, she heard a loud thump, and came to investigate. What she found sent cold shivers up her spine. Her son was naked, holding a bloodied, and bruised girl up by her hair, feet dangling in the air… and she had a tail!

"Guards, get the King now," she screamed, while walking toward Trunks.

He was forming a ki ball in his hand, aiming it at the girl's belly. He never even saw his mother.

Bulma knew her son was a heartless bastard, but never in her life had she seen him so angry. "Trunks, let her go son… please."

"Do it my Prince, I have nothing left to live for. My family will disown me, my fiancé won't want me, and you've already broken my spirit…end it now, and you'll be rid of me, once and for all," Bulma heard the girl whisper.

"Pan, is that you?" Bulma asked. "You have a tail, oh this is bad…..Trunks what did you do?"

Trunks wasn't listening, he was so close to killing this pest, who came into his life all those months ago. _Just one blast, and she'll be gone._ He couldn't do it... He couldn't let go of the ki ball.

"What do you want women, making me get out of my warm bed at this hour?" Vegeta growled, walking through the door.

"Vegeta, its Pan, Trunks is going to kill her. I didn't know she was Saiyan, and she has been working here for months. It looks like he only just found out too."

"Boy, let her go."

Trunks dropped her, and walked away.

"Guard, take her to the medical wing." Vegeta instructed.

Once they left, Vegeta turned to his son. "Put some clothes on!" _This boy is going to be the death of me._ "You mated that girl, against her will?"

"Yes father, I wasn't aware that she was Saiyan. She's so weak, and pathetic, not like other Saiyan women."

"She must be a half-breed, a third class nobody. How could you be so careless, have I taught you nothing?! See what your arrogance leads to."

"I've learnt from the best, haven't I? She may be third class, but at least she's Saiyan!" He scowled at his father, not knowing why he was defending her, it made him feel sick. _Again with these feelings! _He shook his head.

"You will watch your mouth when you're talking to me!" Vegeta turned toward Bulma. "Women, who let that girl in, someone here must know where she comes from? Whoever it is, will be thrown in the dungeon, look at the mess it's created.

"Vegeta…" Bulma sighed

"Fine, women, fire the guilty person then. I don't want them in my castle."

"You have grown soft Father. I would have them killed, along with Pan." Trunks replied.

"If that's what you want, then you do it yourself, see how easy it is to kill your mate." Vegeta smirked at his son.

"I hate that bitch! I will find a way to end her life, for what she's done to me. There must be some way to break this bond."

"Of course there is, it's not a complete bond, but you won't!" Vegeta replied, then looked at Bulma. "I want to see her, when she is released from the medical wing, women. I want to know who her family is; I have a feeling I already know." He turned his attentions back to Trunks. "I'm not finished with you yet boy, you will meet me in the gravity chamber, after I have spoken to your mate, your mother told me about those concubines you don't want to get rid of, and you will be punished for what you did to that girl. She may be third class, and a servant, but she is still a person. What you did was cowardly, no one deserves that, and you will live with the consequences, after I hear in detail what you did to her, so you better pray she has a long recovery."

"Women, make sure I see his concubine's first thing in the morning. It's time for them to leave my castle. I'm going to bed." _Looks like there'll be some tough days ahead._

"Trunks how could you do that to the poor girl? She may not have had a choice about lying to work here, from what her fiancé has told me, her grandmother is very ill, and was for a long time. They needed the money. How could you take her virginity against her will?"

"Don't lecture me mother, this is as much your fault, as it is hers. She should've been honest in the beginning, and I could care less about what her fiancé has told you," he clenched his jaw. "I told you, I didn't want her, but you wouldn't listen, so what if I fucked her? It was good, and I'll do it again. You know what the best part was, no matter how much she pleaded; she gave up in the end, and let me have my way." He smirked at the look in his mother's eyes.

"You sick bastard, I can't believe you're my son. I am so ashamed." Bulma was shaking with fury. "I hope your father kills you, but that would be letting you off easy!" she walked out, leaving what she no longer thought of as her son behind.

###

A few days later, Pan was standing before the King and Queen. She was physically healed, but her mental state was still questionable.

"Pan, tell me about your family." Vegeta requested.

She looked up at the King. This was the first time she saw him up close. He had hard eyes, but they were kind. She felt safe in his presence. Before she could answer, the Prince walked in, and sat beside his father. She noticed the Queen didn't acknowledge him, the way she always used to.

"My Grandfather is Goku Son, his Saiyan name is Kakarot. He grew up on earth."

"Goku…" Pan heard the Queen whisper.

"You're Goku's Granddaughter? Chi Chi is you Grandmother?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Pan replied. She was surprised that the Queen knew her family.

"Oh my Kami," the Queen gasped, causing her son to look her way. He had never heard her talk this way before. _Who is this Kami? _

Pan smiled. Something she hadn't done, in what felt like forever. "You know about Kami, my Grandpa trained with him when he was a boy. Kami was earth's guardian, as far as I know; my Grandma and Mother told me only a few stories about Grandpa and Papa."

Bulma looked at Pan, as if seeing her for the first time. "You look like Chi Chi, she was always so beautiful, in a natural way, a strong-willed woman, with a heart as pure as gold, just like you." She explained, with tears in her eyes. "Oh Vegeta, you must bring her here at once, Chi Chi is dying. We must to do what we can to help her! What of Goku and Gohan, Pan?"

"My Grandpa and Father were sent to scout other Planets, when the Saiyans took control of Earth. My Mother, Grandmother and Uncle were kidnapped, and brought here to live in the third class village; my mother was pregnant with me at the time. I never met my Father, or Grandpa, but I remember my Uncle. He was sent away nine years ago, I was ten years old."

"Why would you do that Vegeta, I agreed to come with you, if you promised me their safety. Have you lied about my parents too?"

"Don't question me women, I had to keep Kakarot, and his brat busy with missions, they were a threat to the Kingdom, and as long as his family was here, he would do what we wanted, in order to keep them safe. You know your parents are on earth, running their precious Capsule Corporation."

"Oh Pan, what a terrible life you must've had, without your Father and Grandpa… living in a poor, third class village! I'm so sorry you had to suffer like this. Vegeta, you have to send for them, at once!" Bulma demanded.

"No, no way women! Kakarot will not set foot on Vegeta, and that goes for his son's too!"

"Veggie, please, can't you see the suffering you brought upon this family? Goku was my best friend, if it weren't for him, I would've never come back to Vegeta with you, I did it too keep them safe, even though I fell in love with you after." She looked at him, with puppy eyes. "You went back on your word. I know back then, you were almost as cruel as Trunks, but I forgave you, for all your past doings after Bulla was born, which included the things I didn't know about, so it's the least you can do, after what your son did to Pan."

"My son, since when is he my son? You love the boy more than anything." Vegeta looked at her perplexed.

"He's not my son, not after what he has done, and the way he treats me, or anyone for that matter."

"Like I give a fuck about what you think, Mother." Trunks replied, smirking.

"That's enough, Trunks! You will respect your mother, and I will not have you talk to my mate that way!"

Trunks scowled at his father. "Fine, I'll meet you in the Gravity Chamber. I grow tired of listening to this wench," he gestured toward Pan, while leaving the room.

"Your family will return to Vegeta, as soon as possible, they will be our guests, and your Mother and Grandmother will be sent for. You may go now." Vegeta stood up, so he could go deal with his son, but before leaving the room, he turned to Pan again. "I have decided, you are to live with Trunks as his mate, you are no longer his servant. I'm sorry, but you will have to end your relationship with your fiancé."

Pan looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, King Vegeta. I can't live with him, he hates me, is there no way to reverse the bond?"

"There is, because it's not a complete bond, but my son needs a mate, and this will be your punishment, for keeping your true identity a secret."

"This is not punishment, its torture." Pan whispered. "I'd rather die, than live with him and his concubines."

"I got rid of the concubines, he only has you now. That's his punishment, along with the beating he's about to receive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello…I hope everyone is having a great New Year so far. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is rated R, has another explicit, rough, rape scene…..probably my last one…you have been warned! Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**I hope to keep all the readers interested in this story :)**

**Chapter 5**

Pan watched as King Vegeta left, with disbelief in her eyes, and heart. _Why would he deal me this fate? _

"Pan, I'm sorry about what Trunks did to you, and about what my husband has decided." She vaguely heard the Queen say.

"Pan, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, Queen Bulma. I just can't believe that I have to be with the Prince, is there no way to change King Vegeta's mind?"

"I don't know Pan, Trunks is thirty years old. We've been trying to get him to settle for the past ten years, and he seems to have chosen you, for some reason, even if it was unintentional." Bulma replied.

"He hates me, and he's angry, because I lied about my heritage. He abuses me, every chance he gets, and he….he raped me. How does that justify me, becoming his mate?" Pan asked, with tears in her eyes.

Bulma looked at her long-time friend's Granddaughter, with sadness in her eyes. "It doesn't Pan, my son is a cruel, heartless bastard, and I wouldn't wish him upon my worst enemy, but I truly believe that you can change him. I've seen how he glances at you, how uncertain he is around you, even his sister noticed. He is at war with himself, because he has never had to deal with emotions, of any kind."

"I can't change him, I'm weak, and ugly, he should find a mate who is strong, and beautiful, not me. I want to be with Uub, he is the love of my life!"

"You're stronger than you think, Pan. I don't know anyone who could endure what you did, and live to tell it. Are you really sure, Uub is who you want?"

"May I be candid with you, my Queen?" Pan asked.

"Yes, you may..."

"You won't acknowledge him anymore, you won't wish him upon your worst enemy, you think he's a bastard, you know what he did to me, the state I was in when you found me, and yet, you are willing to let me live with him, sleep next to him, be abused by him, have him continue to rape me, all because he needs a mate, who can carry his heir!" she stated angrily.

Bulma walked towards Pan, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You know, Trunks was such a loving, caring little boy. He had the brightest smile, and his blue eyes used to spark with life, until he was eight years old, when he came back, after being away for two years with his father. I would give anything to have my little boy back. I am giving you your family, please help me, by giving me my son back, at least for one year, then you will be free to go, and do what you want….please Pan."

Pan sighed, the Queen looked so helpless, and depressed. "I will do it, but there is a way to reverse the bond, right? If I choose not to stay, you will make sure he lets me go, and you will raise the child, if I'm pregnant?"

"There is a way, if you don't mark him, and if you are with child, I will care for him, or her. I promise." Bulma embraced her tightly. "Thank you, Pan….Thank you so much."

###

Vegeta and Trunks had been 'sparring' for almost six hours. Trunks, was in worse shape than his father. Vegeta had transformed into Super Saiyan 2, while Trunks was only allowed to power up to his maximum, before transforming into Super Saiyan.

Trunks had blood pouring out of wounds, all over his body, and his eyes were swollen, almost completely shut. He was swinging his fists wildly, trying to hit his father.

Vegeta dodged his attacks easily, and finally ended their match by kicking Trunks in the ribs. He heard a sickening crack, and watched him fall to the floor, unconscious. "Take him to his quarters," he called to the guards outside the chamber, as he powered down. "Stupid boy, fighting like an amateur, what will he do if his mate's father challenges him?" Vegeta shook his head.

Trunks groaned. "Where am I?" He opened his eyes, as much as he could, not yet fully aware of his surroundings. His whole body was throbbing, with immense pain. If his father thought he wasn't prepared for this, he was a bigger fool than Trunks thought. He knew his father would beat him, and then let him suffer with no medical care, so he made sure to bring a healing pill to his quarters, before their fight.

He moaned, as he turned to the bedside table, now fully awake. All of his ribs were broken, and his face felt like a ball, he couldn't tell where the other wounds were, because of all the blood. He felt around for the pill, and swallowed it with much difficulty. About an hour later, his body was healed, apart from a dull ache, which he knew would last a few days. Trunks grabbed his watch, and checked the time, seeing that it was past midnight. "I'm starving," he sat up, turning on his night light. "What is she doing here?" He scowled, walking toward his lounge area, where Pan was sitting, and sleeping.

He shook her roughly. "Why are you sleeping here? Go to your room at once, and don't let me find you doing this again, or next time I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, Prince Trunks," she replied groggily. "Your father insisted I live with you, as your mate, and they've already replaced me, another servant is living in my room. If you want I could go to the guest quarters, I didn't know what to do, and I thought you knew about this arrangement."

Trunks growled, pulling her up by her wrists. "You bitch! You planned this whole thing, didn't you! You're up to something, you are not now, nor will you ever be my mate. I hate you!"

Never before, had Pan felt so much animosity directed at her. He really could not stand her, and she was scared to death. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I tried to change his mind, I even spoke to the Queen, but they would not agree to let me go, I have to live with it, as much as you do!"

"Let you go?! Just where do you want to go? You belong to me, as my servant, who does whatever I want, but it seems like my parents have other plans, and I will leave it for now. You can stay, and you will still follow my rules like before; you will not sleep in my bed, just sleep there, where I found you. I guess I could let you stay in my room, to keep up with this charade, until my father sees it my way, which he will eventually. Don't think you're going to have it easy!"

"Whatever you want, my Prince," she tried to hold back her tears.

He let her go; shoving her back until she fell, ungracefully into the chair she was sleeping in.

She watched him leave, and sighed. "I hope this is worth it." Pan never slept a wink, for the rest of the night.

###

The next morning, a knock at the door disturbed her from her thoughts. She looked over at the bed, where the Prince was sleeping, and got up to answer.

"Princess Pan, I was sent to inform you that your Mother and Grandmother have arrived, they are in the medical wing." The young servant informed her.

Pan was shocked, at what the servant had just called her; all she did was open and close her mouth... "Thank you, and you shouldn't call me Princess!"

"Oh…that's what the Queen addressed you as," the servant replied, confused.

"Ok….If that's all, I'll just get ready then, bye." Before the servant said anything else, she closed the door. Pan sighed, and walked over to the bed where Trunks was sleeping. She stood, watching him for a while. "He really is beautiful, so perfect. If only he was like that on the inside too." She whispered, and walked off.

Trunks opened his eyes, and watched as she entered the bathroom. He had been listening the whole time. He too, hadn't slept all night; usually he had some company, to take his mind off things. "Thanks to that bitch, I can't have it anymore; guess she'll have to do, after all, we are supposed to be living as 'mates'," he smirked... "Where are you going?" He asked her, as she came out of the bathroom in clean attire.

"Prince Trunks, I thought you were asleep, my family has arrived, and I was just going to meet them."

"Did you ask my permission? Don't think, because you're not a servant anymore, that you can do as you please. I told you before, you will abide by the same rules…now come here!"

She bit her lip, and walked toward the bed. "I'm sorry, my Prince. It won't happen again."

He didn't answer, only grabbed her roughly, pinning her beneath him.

"W-What are you doing?" Pan prayed he wouldn't rape her again.

"My concubines are gone because of you, and I have to get pleasured somehow, don't you think my 'mate' should be the one to satisfy my needs?" He opened her legs, with his. "Your family can wait!"

He moved one hand down, lifting her dress, and ripped his pants off, not caring, as he had many more. He tore her undergarments, and entered her roughly. "I really like how you get wet, after I'm inside of you," he said huskily, picking up pace.

She closed her eyes, holding back her screams. If she cried out now, he would do something nasty. He was so big, and as much as she wanted to enjoy it, she couldn't. She hated him for what he had done, and now she was his whore. He would take her, whenever he wanted. She felt him pull out, and before she could exhale, she was on all fours.

"Your clothes are in my way," he ripped them, clean off.

She squeezed her eyes so tight, they started hurting, her breathing irregular. _Why is he not doing anything?_ Just when she was about to plea for him to stop! She felt something hairy, rubbing against her clitoris, and around her opening. _Is he using his tail? He really is a sadist._ She was literally shaking, as she didn't know what he would do next.

He entered her, with his tail, moaning at the tingling sensation he felt all over his body. She really was a tight little minx; it was like a suction tube.

She heard him moaning, but didn't dare look back at what he was doing. She felt something thick, and hard pressing at her anus. "Oh please no, please Prince Trunks, don't do that." She begged.

"I wonder if it's just as tight, you are a Saiyan after all, and I will fuck you like one!" He growled, entering her back.

She screamed! "It hurts, please stop!"

He responded, by grabbing her hair, pushing her head into the blankets to muffle her screams. His thrusts were hard and fast. His tail working her front, simultaneously… "Mhmm, you are tight," he groaned.

They were going at it for more than an hour; he pulled out, flipping her over, and throwing her legs over his shoulders. She was on the verge of passing out, when he slapped her.

"You do not fall asleep, while I'm fucking you!" He growled, thrusting in and out of her front again.

She could feel him tense up, he would come soon. He threw his head back, howling as he spilled his seed...

"You can go see your family now!"

She got up slowly, her privates throbbing from being manhandled, as she walked toward the bathroom.

Pan turned on the shower, and stepped in; the water was scalding, but not nearly hot enough, to take away the pain, and humiliation. She hated him, with every fibre of her being, at least what she had left. No words could express how degraded she felt. She slid down to the floor, sobbing as the hot water cascaded over her skin.

###

"Mamma…" Pan walked as fast as she dared, toward her mother. "Oh, Mamma, I've missed you so much."

"My sweet little girl, let me look at you," Videl kept Pan at arm's length, and gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," Pan touched her face lightly, her hand trembling. "I was standing behind the door when it opened, and hit me in the face." She hoped her mother would believe her lie.

"Panny, you're such a klutz sometimes." Videl chuckled.

"I know….How have you been, Mamma?" She asked, wringing her fingers behind her back, nervously. _I hope I covered up the rest of my body enough._

"Just fine, you know, with your Grandma being ill. It was kind of the King and Queen to bring her here, but no one has told us why yet." Videl looked at Pan, curiously. "How are things with Uub, he missed you, and couldn't wait to see you."

"I haven't seen him much; I've been so busy with my work." Pan replied softly.

Just then, Uub walked in, and touched Pan's shoulder to get her attention.

She jumped at the contact, turning to see who it was, her eyes as wide as saucers, backing away.

"Pan, I'm so sorry, I never meant to scare you. I only wanted to surprise you." Uub frowned.

"That's ok, I wasn't paying attention. I'm just so overwhelmed at seeing my family," she lied. Pan clamped her lips together, as the Prince walked in. _What is he doing here?_ _He doesn't give me a moment's peace, not even to enjoy the company of my loved ones._

Uub watched her reaction, as the Prince walked in. She shrunk back, looking like a little child, who was about to be punished. He ignored whatever he was sensing, he never got to see, or talk to her. If he had to talk with her in front of everyone, so be it. "Why have you been avoiding me, Pan? I asked to see you many times, but no one would let me?"

"Uub, things are very complicated at the moment, but I will talk to you soon, after I've seen my Grandma," Pan was hoping that she would be able to explain things, but doubted the Prince would let her. She didn't even attempt looking his way, but could literally feel the anger in his aura, because she was talking with Uub.

"No, I want to know now Pan, I'm tired of being messed around, and who says I will get to see you later? It's not like you to behave like this; you are not the Pan I know and love!" He yelled.

They all heard it, and froze. A guttural growl, coming from the Prince, that sent shivers down their spines.

"Now is not the time, if you value your life, Uub," Pan whispered, walking toward Trunks, and standing behind him, his body now shielding hers.

Videl looked at the scene before her. Uub looked like a lost little lamb. Pan, well what she could see of her, looked scared to death, and the Prince looked like he was ready to kill anyone who came close to them. _Why is he here anyway?_ "What in Kami's name is going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all…thank you for all the reviews :) I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 6**

Pan's face was as white as snow, the Prince was so unpredictable. She didn't know whether this would be the last time she saw Uub alive. She heard her mother's question, but kept looking down at her feet. She was sure the Prince would punish her, for speaking to Uub, and didn't want to add fuel to the fire, but she just couldn't leave well enough alone. _I have to do something. I don't want Uub to die, because of me._ She stepped forward. _Be brave Pan, he can't do any worse, than he's already done, hopefully. _"Prince Trunks, please, he doesn't know about us, and he's only looking for answers; after all, I was supposed to marry him." She tried to reason with the Prince.

Trunks turned so fast, she never saw it coming. He punched her in the face, and she flew across the room, landing against a glass cabinet, filled with old medical equipment. The glass shattered, as her back made contact; she fell to the floor, blood pouring from her head, out cold. He was furious. _How dare she defend that weakling, trying to protect him!_ _She is my mate, she belongs to me; no other man should be in her thoughts... What the fuck is wrong with me! Why do I care who she thinks about? I can't stand what she's done to me; she's messing with my head. I hate it, I hate her! I hope she dies while lying there._

Videl screamed, running toward her daughter. "Pan, Oh my Kami! She's bleeding, and not responding, get some help! Pan, wake up sweetie," she shook Pan's shoulder lightly.

###

Uub watched in horror, as Pan flew across the room, landing against the cabinet, glass shattering everywhere. He stood frozen in place, never before had he witnessed a man, hitting a women like that. _Is this why she was so jumpy, and why she shrunk back when the Prince came into the room? What can I do in her defence? He's a Saiyan Prince, more than hundred times stronger than I would ever hope to be. _He heard Videl screaming for help, and ran out to get a doctor.

"Pathetic human, running away like a coward and Pan wants to be with him!" Trunks watched as Uub ran out, before turning back to Videl, who was trying to wake an unconscious Pan. "I hope the bitch dies." He looked down at them, impassively.

Videl looked up at him, before standing on her feet, her hands covered in Pan's blood. "How dare you!" She walked towards him. "How dare you! My daughter is the most loving, honest, caring person you will ever know. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as her! Is this what she has been living with, why she looks scared to death? What type of monster are you?! Don't think for a second that, I'm afraid of you; I am married to the strongest Saiyan alive. I know how to deal with the likes of you!"

"You're a feisty bitch, aren't you?" Trunks smirked, staring at her intently. His blue eyes, as always void of any emotion. "Why didn't you come and work here instead? You would've made an excellent concubine, but then again, there's nothing more exhilarating than fucking a Saiyan women. Have I mentioned how tight your little girl is, back and front. It's like having your dick forced into a tiny hole, and she's very flexible too."

"Sick bastard" Videl was shaking with rage. "Pan would never give herself willingly, she love's Uub… Oh, you can't fathom the fact that she love's another, you may get what you want, but she isn't thinking of you, is she? She hates you, and she gets under that skin of yours, but she's strong willed, and nothing you do can break her. I know my daughter, you can abuse her, and rape her, because I know she would never have slept with you otherwise, but you'll never really have her." Videl smirked, rivalling his own. "You are nothing but a coward, young Prince; a spoilt brat, who always has to get what he wants. I tell you this though, there will come a day, when you will regret your actions, you will beg for my daughter's forgiveness, and I hope she never forgives you!"

Trunks roared with anger, never before had any human, or Saiyan, spoken to him like that. "Who the fuck do you think you are, stupid women. I could break you in half, with a flick of my wrist, you may be married to the strongest Saiyan, but you have never faced my wrath before. Not even my own mother would speak to me like that! I am the Prince of this planet, and you are a no body, you should show some respect in the presence of royalty. I will never want your pathetic daughters' forgiveness; she's nothing but a toy to me. I broke her once, and I will do it again!"

"Never say never… almighty Prince of Saiyan," Videl replied, in a mocking tone.

Trunks growled, moving closer to where Videl was standing. "You're playing with fire, wench." He was about to lift his hand to her throat, when the doctor's came rushing in, followed by his parent's and that Uub person, who was beginning to get on his last nerve.

"Trunks, what did you do this time? I don't know how much more I can take, what is wrong with you?" Bulma looked at her son, exasperated. "Is she going to be ok?" She asked the doctor, who was checking Pan.

"Yes Queen Bulma, she has a nasty blow to the back of her head, and she lost a fair amount of blood. We will get her to the regeneration tank straight away." The doctor replied.

"Thank you," Bulma sighed, and looked at Vegeta, "What are you going to do about your unruly son, Vegeta? He did this in front of her mother, I am so ashamed. I want you to speak to him; he needs to understand, that he can't go around beating his mate like this!" She raised her arms in defeat. "What if she's pregnant? She could lose the baby, is that what you want Trunks?"

"I do not need a pep talk from father, I am so sick of you, always trying to control my life. Why can't you just fucking leave me be? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore?" He glowered at his mother. "I could care less about that bitch and any spawn she might be carrying. I told you before, I hate her. I want you, mother, to keep your mouth shut, and out of my business. Whatever I do with my 'mate' is not yours, or anyone else's concern. This is what you and father wanted, so you will have to accept that I will do with her as I please." Trunks directed his gaze toward Uub. "As for you, I want you out of this castle, and if I find you anywhere near that wench again, I will kill you! She belongs to me now; you have no reason to be here."

"That's enough brat, you do not give orders when I'm around, and I have told you to watch how you address you mother. I want you to leave, you're just upsetting everyone here, your mate will be sent to you once she has recovered, and seen her family." Vegeta was sick of his son's attitude.

"I am not leaving here until she's with me!" Trunks replied, glaring at his father, arms crossed over his chest.

"Listen here boy, you leave now, or I will give you a beating far worse than the one you received earlier, and I also want you to hand over all your healing pills. You will not be allowed to use any of the medical facilities until I say otherwise. Now go, while I still have some patience left!"

"Fine, I'll go… for now, but when I get back, he better be gone," he pointed to Uub, and then turned to Videl. "You, next time you open your mouth to me again, I will do to you, far worse than what I did to that thing you call daughter." He smirked at her, and walked out.

###

"Vegeta, how could you just let him go like that?! He needs to be punished, or something!" Bulma shrieked.

"Women, I know what I'm doing. Don't raise your voice at me; he will be dealt with when the time is right." Vegeta replied. _That's when the Son men return, I will let his mate's father deal with him. Nothing I do now will break him, he has no regard for others, or sense of right and wrong. It's up to you to change him Pan._

Bulma sighed, and finally acknowledged Videl. "Videl, I am so very sorry about this, my son….well my son is pure evil" She shook her head. "It's good to see you again. I know it's not under the best of circumstances though."

"Queen Bulma, thank you for bringing Chi Chi here, it's comforting to know that she is finally getting the best medical care. If I may be so bold, can you please tell me why my daughter is with that cold-hearted, no offense, bastard, and why she is being treated so badly?" Videl asked anger evident in her eyes. "Forgive me for not making pleasantries with you, but as you can see, now is not really the time."

"When Pan came to work for us, we were unaware that she was Saiyan, or Goku's granddaughter. Her power level is that of a human, we have it checked before we let anyone work here. She hid her heritage well," Bulma explained. "We have been trying to get Trunks to settle down, and start a family of his own for many years now, but he was practically living with his concubines, and I had no choice but to change his lifestyle."Bulma sighed, before continuing. "Pan was still fairly new here, and was sent to work for me, on the day I decided to confront Trunks about his choices. I thought it would help if I had her work for him, and move his concubines out. I thought he would get sick of being alone, and request we find a mate for him, knowing he wouldn't find one for himself."

"I don't understand. Why would you send Pan, knowing what your son is like?"

"Oh no, I would never have let her work for him, if I knew she was Saiyan, or if I saw that he found her attractive. It was because of his initial reaction to her. I knew, well I thought that he would just leave her to do her job, after I saw how repulsive, no offense, your daughter is anything but, he found her to be. I never saw, or heard much until the day Uub came, I knew that he was still sneaking his concubines in, but I never knew what was happening with Pan, until I had her called with news of her grandmother." Bulma explained. "I found it strange that Trunks would suddenly be interested in her, and where she was going, or who she was talking to. Everything changed from then on."

"Women, get to the point already, enough with all your blabbering!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Veggie! Anyway, I didn't know Trunks had slept with her, after Uub informed her about Chi, but it was that very evening, when I found him trying to kill her, that I saw she was Saiyan, and that he had unintentionally mated her, I've never seen him so angry before. All of this happened a few days ago."

Videl shook her head. "Your son is a monster, why would you leave my daughter with him? She has a sweet fiancé right here," she touched Uub's arm, while he stood there, silently. "Who loves her dearly; I don't want her to be with your son!"

"Pan has no choice in the matter, she lied to us when she got her, and my son acted on instinct. I'm not condoning all his actions, but he is Saiyan, and so is she. That's why I was very specific about Saiyan females working as servants, especially around Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I don't care what she did, she does have a choice! What type of game are you playing my King?" Vide asked.

"Excuse me!"

"Vegeta, let me talk," Bulma interrupted. "We are not making Pan stay; she wants to be with him. She told me so." Bulma lied, remembering the deal she made with Pan earlier.

"I don't believe you! I will find out what she really wants, when she comes out of the regeneration tank."

"As you wish…Now to move slightly off topic, I really am sorry about Chi Chi, my doctors are running some tests, and then we can take it from there. I had her brought here as soon as I found out who Pan really was, I had no Idea you were living on Vegeta, and that Goku and the boys had been sent away."

"This is a touchy subject Queen Bulma, forgive me if I don't readily, accept your apology. We have lived a hard life here, and Pan had to grow up without her father; you promised us we would be left alone, and in peace when you left earth with Vegeta. We have been trying to understand why this fate was dealt to us instead; I can't believe that you knew nothing of this."

"Bulma knew nothing, I kept it from her because I knew she would be angry, and I never thought that we'd ever cross paths again. So I let it be, I did it when I was set on destroying Kakarot and his son. The only solution at the time, was to take their family away, and blackmail them into working for the Crown, as I knew I could never kill either of them. I didn't want to lose my Kingdom to a third class idiot; I apologise for what I did, and I ask your forgiveness as well as your families.

"You want us to just forget the years of living in poverty, away from our home planet, and the people we love! All because you claim to be a changed man! I'm sorry my King, but it's not that easy for us, or at least me. I will try to forgive you, if given some time, to get over my resentment toward you. Queen Bulma, thank you for what you did, once you knew the truth."

"Please Videl, call me Bulma. There's no need for formalities, and I am also happy to inform you that Gohan, Goku and Goten have been recalled."

Videl grabbed at her heart, tears forming in her eyes. "My Gohan, is he really coming home? Oh my Kami… thank you Bulma!"

"It's the least I can do..." Bulma looked at Uub, who was standing to one side, and staring into space; she touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention. "I am sorry that you had to find out about Pan and Trunks like this, but I will give you time to speak with her, and my son will not interrupt you."

"Thank you Queen Bulma, that's all ask, just a few minutes alone with her." Uub replied appreciatively.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who reviewed **

**Chapter 7**

Trunks stood in front of the regeneration tank, feet apart and arms crossed over his chest, watching silently, as Pan floated in the clear liquid.

"Prince Trunks, the Princess will be in the tank for at least another twenty four hours," the Doctor explained nervously. "She had a really bad head injury, and she's lucky to be alive. Thank goodness she has Saiyan blood."

Trunks ignored the Doctor, and continued staring intently, at the young girl in the tank.

"Do you think he's listening?" The Doctor whispered to one of the Nursing aides.

"I don't know, he has been standing in the same position, since last night," she replied in a low voice..

Bulma walked in, and halted when she saw Trunks, but decided to leave him be_. I'm too exhausted to deal with him right now._ "Hello, Dr Kimura how is our patient, and when will she be discharged?"

"At least another twenty four hours, my Queen."

"Thank you Doctor, how long has Trunks been here?"

"Since some time last night, he hasn't moved from that spot. He won't acknowledge anyone either, his eyes are glued to that tank."

"I see… Keep me updated, let me know if there's any change in her condition," Bulma instructed. _I wonder why Trunks is acting so strange_.

"There is another matter, I would like to discuss with you, Queen Bulma, if you would join me in my office."

Bulma followed the Doctor into another room, attached to the one they were in. It had a huge glass window, where they could still see everything in the other room. Bulma stood with her back to the window, the last thing she needed was to look at her so called son, staring at a girl, that he rapes and beats.

Trunks observed discreetly, as they entered the office, and closed the door. He broadened his Saiyan senses, no glass, or door could keep him from eavesdropping.

###

Dr Kimura shut the door for some privacy, and drew the blinds to cover the large window, then sat down behind his desk. "Please, my Queen won't you sit?" he motioned to the chair on the other side. "The nurse will call if there are any complications… I thought it best to inform you about Pan, and then you can decide how to deal with the information, especially with the Prince being so abusive toward her, and to be honest I don't think myself or anyone else could deal with speaking to him." Doctor Kimura explained.

"What about her? From what you said earlier, I thought she was going to be ok?" Bulma was concerned, rubbing her hands on the arms of the chair anxiously.

"She will recover, this time, but I'm afraid we cannot keep putting her in the regeneration tank, or giving her healing pills. I want to speak frankly about the extent of her injuries, my Queen, but first you must know that we did an extensive scan, with that new machine you helped develop. I tested for pregnancy, and there is definitely a baby growing in her womb." The Doctor paused to guage the Queens reaction. "Now, we can't do anything until she's further along, but she needs a proper diet, some bed rest, and a stress free environment. We will not be able to help her next time; she could lose the baby, and possibly her life."

"Pan's pregnant? Oh my Kami, what have I done?!" Bulma placed her elbows on the desk, with her head in her hands. "Doctor, please tell me about her other injuries."

"To be honest, my Queen, I don't know how she managed to stay alive, she is exceptionally strong, mentally, even physically, without her even being aware of it. She was in bad shape when I examined her, I don't know how she was able to walk, or even stand up straight." Doctor Kimura sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. "She was brutally raped, probably not even an hour before she stepped into that room yesterday. Her pelvis was badly fractured, not to mention all the other fractures and bruises; she was also torn quite severely. Here is a full report for you to read, my Queen. What your son did to that girl," the Doctor shook his head, tears in his eyes, "is inhumane, you need to get her out, before it's too late."

Bulma was shocked to her core, while reading through Dr Kimura's notes. She couldn't believe it; it was so bad, even the Doctor was struggling to hold back tears. What was she thinking making deals with this girl? What she should have done, was get her away from this monster, who was her son. "Thank you Doctor, I will speak to my husband, and we will see to it that Pan gets the proper treatment." She stood up to leave, and as she was walking out, she looked over to where Trunks was standing, and saw that he was gone.

###

"Vegeta, we need to talk, all of you out now!" Bulma stormed into the conference room, her face red with anger.

Everyone scurried out, not even waiting for the King to dismiss them. The Queen looked like she was about to murder someone.

"We, well mainly I, made a terrible mistake Vegeta! Our son, there's no hope for him." She waved her arms, hysterically. "How could I even consider asking that sweet girl to help me get my little boy back, I fear he's lost forever. When I disowned him, I should've left it at that, but I thought, he's my son, I can't just shun him like that. I'm his mother dammit, I should do whatever I can, even if it means asking a young girl for help, right?" Bulma paced back and forth. "I thought maybe, if I try harder, asked her... I promise you Vegeta, I've noticed slight differences in that boy around her, but I see now, that he is pure evil Vegeta, pure fucking evil. I can't even read the Doctor's report without feeling sick!"

"Calm yourself women, what's going on, and what's this about a Doctor's report? Sit down already, will you?"

Bulma sat down, placing the folder on the table and closed her eyes while sighing. "She's going to have his baby, and she almost died after he hit her against that cabinet, Vegeta. He brutally raped her again, like the first time wasn't enough; all this in a span of two weeks!" She slid the folder across the table. "Read what a sick fuck your son is!"

###

Trunks stood outside the conference room, listening to his parent's conversation. His hands balled into fists at his sides whilst clenching his jaw.

###

"You need to get her away from him Vegeta. I don't care how, as long as she's safe, and as long as she's far away from him! I am an awful person Vegeta. She must hate me as much as she hates him."

"Silence woman," Vegeta held his hand up, and frowned. "Trunks get your ass in here now!"

Trunks entered the room, glaring at his mother. "You will not take her away from me!" he hissed.

Bulma walked over to him, and for the first time in her life she slapped him across his face, with all the strength she had. "You have no authority here; you are no longer the Prince of Vegeta-Sei! As of now, you are a no body. I don't care what your father says, my decision is final."

"Bulma, you can't just strip him of his title, where will he go?"

"I don't care, if you want he can stay in his quarters as your guest, he will no longer have the luxuries he once had, he will live as a commoner, and he will leave that girl alone. Don't fight me on this Vegeta!" she replied, shaking with anger.

"Calm down woman, before you end up in the medical wing as well," Vegeta continued reading the report. "Trunks, sit down." Vegeta looked over at his son, he looked paler than usual. _Something's not right with him. _ "Trunks what's going on in that head of yours?"

"None of your fucking business father," Trunks replied icily, staring straight ahead.

"Did she mark you?"

"No, I will not allow her to. I hate that bitch!"

"Where were you before this, Trunks?" Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Woman, do you know where the brat was before this? I want to know why he's eavesdropping. It's not like him to do this."

"He was in the medical wing, staring at Pan, they said he had been there all night. Probably thinking of what other ways he can hurt her…Vegeta, we have more important things to worry about, than this bastard's whereabouts."

"Interesting, and you have no offensive comeback for your mother?" Vegeta looked at Trunks curiously.

"I don't have time for this," Trunks stood up, ready leave.

"Sit down, you are not leaving yet! Tell me Trunks, when did she first appeal to you?"

"I do not find her appealing," Trunks growled, biting his teeth together. "More like revolting, just a good fuck, is all she is!"

"Why do you deny her Trunks, why do you push her away, rape her, beat her, and crush her self-esteem, why would you do that to your mate?"

"I don't have to answer to you! I am no longer your son, isn't that right my King, is that what you want father?"

"Don't turn this on me brat, just answer my fucking questions! I grow tired of you, your mother is at her wits end, and I haven't seen your sister for almost two weeks. All I've been doing lately, is sorting out your mess!" Vegeta growled.

Trunks hissed at his father. "Since the second our eyes met!"

"Did you know she was Saiyan?"

"No, I found out the day after I marked her!"

"You telling me, you couldn't feel the pull of the bond?"

"I didn't know what was happening, I felt something when I saw her in mother's office, but I hated the way she looked at me, so innocently. I ignored it, and it's not like you explained this bonding to me, always just complaining about me finding a mate!" He scowled. "When I took her that first time, I was blinded by rage, I didn't even realise I marked her."

"Mhm, very interesting. I can understand though, she is from a very strong family, even if she doesn't fight, or embrace her Saiyan side. Her blood is strong." Vegeta was intrigued. "I can see why you chose her."

"I didn't choose her father, your wife's the reason I'm in this situation, if she had just minded her own business; I would not be bonded to some pathetic wench!"

"Even if your mother never sent Pan to work for you, I'm sure you would have found your way to her, after you first saw her…This is how I see it, this bond is growing stronger, even though she hasn't marked you yet. I'm afraid it's too late for separation, Bulma. See how pale he is, he feels her pain, her suffering, maybe now you will think twice before raping, or beating your mate…Usually a female will only reproduce when both her, and her mate are marked, but you said Pan is already with child; this bond is very rare, and unbelievably strong. I've only heard of one other like this, but between full blooded Saiyans. You must know Brolly; his parents had a bond like this, without the rape and abuse of course. Eventually, they completed the bond, but separation was already impossible," Vegeta sighed, before continuing. "You have to stop fighting it Trunks, accept it, and embrace it."

"I will do no such thing father, I would rather die, than have her mark me, and I don't need to embrace anything. I hate what she's done, what she's doing! I don't want to feel, I was fine on my own, screwing around with my concubines. I hate her, and I hate the spawn she is carrying; even if I have to live with her, it will not be pleasant, of that you can be sure." He fumed.

"Vegeta, you said this bond could be broken! I promised her she could leave, as long as she never marked him. You never mentioned anything about rare bonds to me before, what else are you keeping from me?!" Bulma shrieked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"It never crossed my mind until now, when I saw how he looked, and you told me that she was pregnant. They never realised what was happening, Trunks because he is too arrogant and foolish to listen when I try to explain things, and Pan because she was never taught about her Saiyan heritage." Vegeta rubbed his temples. "Trunks denied what was happening when he first saw her, to put it simply, he was rejecting the bond. He was confused and angry, he took his frustrations out on her, and when Uub came, he snapped. He saw him as a threat, which would take away his potential mate, and acted the only way he knew how."

"No Vegeta, you are just making excuses for him, she asked us to let her go, but we refused. You said she had to stay, and she came to me for help, but I practically blackmailed her into helping me 'save' my son. I cannot let her suffer anymore, it's immoral. She can leave, and he will just have to live with it."

"You will not take her away from me!" Trunks growled, his pupils dilating. "I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone if you try."

"Have you not been listening to a word I said woman? Pan cannot leave, even if she hates him, or never forgives him. Have you not noticed the way they move when they're together, have you not noticed he's always where she is, even though he hates her too? They have not bonded by choice, but by instinct, more so Trunks than Pan. She hasn't a clue why this is happening, so even if they reject this bond, and go on hating each other for eternity. They have no other choice," Vegeta leaned back in his chair. "I find it amazing how they block each other out, especially Pan… Don't punish her for your own stupidity son."

"This doesn't excuse the fact that he raped and abused her, he needs to be locked away!" Bulma slammed her hand on the table.

"I think she would've slept with him, even if he was the charming type. He just did it forcefully. Imagine not feeling any emotions for almost your entire life, and then suddenly being flooded with it, how would you react?" Vegeta questioned Bulma. "Maybe Trunks needs to express himself more, he should consider seeing one of those head doctors."

"I am not seeing some fucking psychologist, there's nothing wrong in my head! I hate that bitch, and no amount of 'expressing my feelings' will change the fact!' Trunks stormed out of the room.

###

Vegeta shook his head and sighed. "This is going to be a tough journey for those two, don't worry women; I don't think Trunks will rape, or beat her again. He may be tempted, but he won't. He's struggling with all of this too."

"I don't believe you, he's a monster, and a sick sadist. I can't take that chance Vegeta, not after reading that Doctor's report…By the way, what did you mean by, they're blocking each other out?"

"Pan is vulnerable at the moment, basically an open book to Trunks. I bet he is experiencing all her memories and feelings, especially toward him. It explains why he was staring at her before this, and why he was eavesdropping, he's curious, but because his so cold-hearted and stubborn, he will never admit it. I'm sure it'll stop once she's completely healed, she will block him out again. She has remarkable control, without her even trying."

"What about Trunks, can she do the same with him?"

"I don't think so, he's very good at blocking his feelings and thoughts, I can't even break past his defences. He may have slipped once or twice, but I doubt she knows much, even when he's asleep, he's able to stay in control."

"I feel awful Vegeta, I should've let her go when she asked," Bulma sighed, slumping in her chair.

"You did what I think any mother would do to help her child, I promise you Bulma, had she left, he would've gone after her, especially after what I know now. It's not your fault, let's wait and see ok. I doubt he'll hurt her like that again."

"I hope you're right Vegeta…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I never thought I would get so much love for this story!**

**Chapter 8**

Videl, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in the waiting room of the medical wing. They were all summoned early this morning as Pan was now fully healed. The Doctor was busy draining the liquid from her tank.

Videl was sitting on one of the chairs in the corner of the room, a distance away from Vegeta and Bulma. She was furious. After the whole scene between Trunks and Pan, they were escorted to the guest quarters. She was allowed to visit Chi Chi as often as she wanted, but she was not allowed near Pan. She hadn't seen her for three days now. Last night she was called to Bulma's quarters after dinner, where the Queen informed her about Pan's medical condition. The King appeared a while later explaining the bond that Pan shared with Trunks, and they also went on to inform her that her little girl was having that bastard's baby. She was adamant that she wanted to take her daughter home, but the King had told her that they could not be separated. What she didn't understand was why? She was mated to Gohan, and they had been separated for many years now. The King went on to explain that it's because she's human, and that a human/saiyan bond is different to what Pan and Trunks share. They can only be separated by death, and the other half would live alone, until he or she joins their mate for eternity. But with a bond as strong as Trunks and Pan's, they would not be able to survive long, if one dies. So killing him was out of the question. Videl still held on to a bit of hope, that her daughter would survive, if the Prince was killed.

"Videl, I know you're not very happy with me, and this whole situation. I am sorry that I caused your family so much pain, especially Pan," Bulma apologized, sitting down next to Videl, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Bulma forgive me, but I really don't want to talk to you right now. I am beyond livid about my daughter being raped and abused by your son, especially when you and the King seem to be doing absolutely nothing about it! Now I know you both explained what was happening, but as a mother you must understand it's hard for me to absorb."

"I'm so very sorry Videl, I don't know what else to say," Bulma whispered.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, Trunks appeared and walked straight into the regeneration room, shutting the door behind him. He never even acknowledged the three in the waiting room.

Videl stood up, and followed him. As she reached the door Vegeta stopped her from entering, touching her shoulder lightly. "It's best you wait here."

"No, I don't want him near my baby!" Videl growled, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"He won't hurt her, you have my word. I'll go in, ok." Vegeta touched her arm gently, before turning and entering the room.

Videl sighed feeling helpless, falling on her knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

Bulma knelt down beside her, and embraced the angry, heartbroken, helpless mother.

###

Vegeta observed as his son took his still unconscious mate from the tank, which was now completely drained. Amazed at how perfect Trunks' timing was, knowing exactly when to come for her. "Trunks, where are you going?"

"To my quarters, she doesn't need to be here any longer."

Dr Kimura stood looking dumbfounded; he didn't know what to tell the Prince. He was afraid he might snap at him, but he couldn't leave with her yet. He looked at the King who had an amused expression on his face. _I will never understand the nature of these Saiyan's_.

Vegeta sensing the Doctor's dilemma, stood in front of the door to prevent Trunks from leaving. "I don't think the Doctor is done yet brat." Vegeta had a stern look on his face, daring Trunks to challenge him. _I don't understand this boy, he says he hates her but he's so possessive_. Vegeta noticed Pan stirring in Trunks' arms, her hands between them, holding onto the fabric of his earth clothing, and moving her head into the crook of his neck. Trunks didn't seem at all fazed by the movement.

"She needs no more tests, she's fine!" Trunks replied, feeling frustrated, because his father was stopping him from leaving.

"Let the Doctor finish his examination, and let her at least dry up and put a robe on, you don't want her to be seen in her undergarments, do you?"

"I will kill anyone who looks at her in this state, make no mistake father. They should know better than to cross me!' He curled his lips, baring his teeth.

"Trunks, be reasonable for once, put her on the bed, and let the Doctor do his job, you can stay with her if you must, and permit her mother to see her!"

"Fine" Trunks growled. "Don't think I will do as you say all the time, when it comes to this wench I make the decisions." He walked to the bed laying her down.

Pan subconsciously tightened her hold as he laid her on the bed, moaning at the loss of warmth and his scent.

Trunks roughly pushed her hands from him, hissing at the sleeping girl.

"Why are you not wearing your Royal attire Trunks?" Vegeta was trying to distract him from Pan.

"Seeing as how mother stripped me of my title, I see no need to wear them. I must admit, I always found earth clothing much more comfortable."

"Humph, your mother will come to her senses, as long as you don't hurt your mate like you did. I am not too happy about your actions either, but I have tried to smooth things over a little, I am not going to defend you next time, so you better make sure you keep that temper in check, or I will take your mother's advice and lock you away. I suggest as your first act of redemption, you let Pan's mother see her."

Trunks nodded in response, and walked out. "You can see her now." He said to Videl, while standing against the wall next to the door, crossing his arms over his now wet chest.

###

Videl hurried past him, without so much as a thank you, all she wanted was to be with Pan.

Doctor Kimura was busy drawing blood; he had just finished checking her vital signs. "She'll be fine Mrs Son; your daughter is a fighter." He explained in a comforting tone. "She should wake up any time now; it usually takes a while to regain consciousness, especially if you're in the tank for as long as she was."

"Thank you for helping my baby, Doctor." Videl took the blanket at the end of the bed to cover Pan. She sat on the chair next to the bed, holding Pan's hand. A short while later Pan began to stir, opening her eyes, and blinking rapidly as the light invaded her senses.

"Trunks…" Pan moaned still not fully awake.

Videl frowned, she didn't like the name that came from her daughter's lips, but she understood that it was because of the bond she shared with that bastard. "He's not here sweetie, you're safe, and all better now." she gently stroked Pan's hair

"M-mamma…" Pan turned her head, gazing up at Videl.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"A bit queasy, but I'm ok. Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember what happened? Pan, the Prince he…"

Pan gasped as she started recollecting her thoughts. "Please Mamma, let's not talk about it now," she begged, her voice croaky from not speaking for so long.

"Ok, whatever you want baby," Videl soothed.

"When can I leave here? You know I hate hospitals, and the Prince will be very angry if I'm not in his quarters."

"He knows you're here Pan, and he knows you're awake. He's right outside the room." Videl turned to the Doctor to ask when Pan could leave.

"You can leave now if you feel up to it Pan, I have done all my examinations, and will send you the relevant medications to take. I only need to see you again in about a month's time, but if you are feeling too sick you can always come by." Dr Kimura explained, completely forgetting that Pan was unaware of her pregnancy.

"More Doctor's visits and medication…why do I need all of this?"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. My head is so mixed up with all that's going on; I forgot you don't know yet. I'm not usually this unprofessional, please forgive me!" Doctor Kimura apologised. "Pan, you're pregnant, that's why you need to come see me for regular check-ups, and take pre-natal vitamins and any other supplements you may require.

"Pregnant" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She knew that there was a strong possibility after the Prince had raped her, but the reality of it was overwhelming. She did not want this baby, and couldn't help but feel hatred toward it and its father.

"Pan, are you ok? I think it would be best if you stayed with me for a few days, so you could sort out your feelings, and maybe talk about what happened with you and Prince Trunks." Videl rubbed Pan's arm softly, trying to provide some form of comfort.

Pan was about to answer, when something caught her eye at the door. He had entered so stealthily, no one heard or saw him yet, but she knew he was there. Their eyes locked briefly, fear and anxiety returning to her body full force. She knew without a doubt what he wanted. "I-I think it's best to go back to Prince Trunks' quarters, he gets very angry if I'm not with him, and I really don't want to upset him. I can't leave without his permission anyway, please try and understand Mamma."

'"You can't live your life in fear like this, and having to ask permission to go somewhere all the time, you're not his slave Pan! You need to come home, where you are loved and safe."

"It's not that easy Mamma, and he's not always mean to me. I have to learn to hold my tongue more, and he really hates it when people try to take me away. He was very angry because of Uub and…"

"Pan-Chan, listen to yourself! Has he brainwashed you or something, why are you defending that monster?"

"Mamma please, not now ok. I have enough to deal with at the moment."

Trunks decided he had let them talk long enough, and the wench's mother was really starting to piss him off. He walked toward the bed, standing on the opposite side to where Videl was. "We're leaving, get dressed." He instructed while glaring at Videl.

"You will pay for this, you sick fuck!" Videl matched his glare.

"We'll see," he smirked evilly at her. "Mind your tongue bitch or I will never let you see your precious Pan-Chan again."

Videl quivered with anger, biting her lip as she pitifully watched her daughter obey this evil bastard's commands.

###

Pan was sitting on the sofa, which doubled up as her bed, reading a book. It was now late afternoon, and to her surprise Trunks had food and an assortment of fruit sent to her for lunch. He never ate with her though, and had left to have lunch elsewhere. She really enjoyed the meal, it was the first decent meal she had in a very long time. He was not back yet, and she was enjoying her time alone. She hated being around him, the way he looked at her made her feel so worthless, but at the same time she felt empty when he wasn't there. _I don't understand this, how can I hate him and want him to be near._

Someone knocked at the door, startling her from her thoughts. She got up to answer, and at the same time the young servant came to see who it was. "I'll get the door Aiko, when the Prince is away you can go ahead and relax. I can do things for myself." Pan knew first-hand how challenging it was working for him.

"Thank you Princess Pan." The young servant curtsied, before going back to her room. At least she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. She had heard stories about how the Prince kept Pan locked up in here when she was his servant, nothing much had changed since then.

"I can't get used to people calling me Princess, Kami knows I definitely don't feel like one, nor am I treated that way, by my very own Prince charming," she muttered while opening the door. "Princess Bulla!" Pan was surprised to see her.

"Hi Pan, my mother said you were back, and that I should come by and visit you." Bulla skipped past her, entering the room. "Also to make sure my brother is behaving, and not mistreating you, but that's just between us ok," she whispered.

"That's so sweet of you Princess, I do get rather bored here, and he never allows me out. I can't remember the last time I felt something simple like grass between my toes," Pan gasped placing her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to complain about your brother, please don't say anything to him," she begged.

"Relax will you, and call me Bulla. I know that my brother can be a real dick-head, so complain all you want, I'm on your side." Bulla winked, smiling at her reassuringly.

###

The door opened, revealing a dishevelled looking Trunks. He looked between his sister and the object of his hatred. "What are you doing Bulla? I never said you could come in here," he growled.

"Hello brother dear, I'm visiting with Pan, and last time I checked I didn't need to ask your permission for anything, but if you like I can take this up with father. Have fun sparring with him by the way? I hope he dealt you a few good ones."

"That is none of you fucking business, you spoilt little brat! Did mother put you up to this? I am seeing too much of you lately. Why were you in here yesterday, while I was out?"

"Go fuck yourself, you arrogant piece of shit! Mother never put me up to anything, I thought that since Pan is my new sister, I should get to know her better, we girls should stick together. That brings me to why I was here yesterday," she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Ignore him Pan, he should learn to mind his own business, and let you have more freedom."

"She doesn't need to get to know you, and she is my business, you don't get to make demands here! Why don't you go play with some dolls or something?" He scowled at his sister.

"Why don't you shut your ugly mouth, before I get father; that will teach you to mess with me you ass! You can scowl at me all you want; I'm not scared of you, try me. Remember I can defend myself too and if father feels my ki raising he'll be here before you can blink."

"Pri….I mean Bulla, maybe this wasn't such a g…." Pan tried to speak, but was interrupted by the head strong Princess.

"Don't mind him Pan, now come I have lots to show you."

"Hurry the fuck up, and get out," Trunks growled, falling onto his bed, resting his head against the mass of pillows, watching them. Pan seemed very nervous and scared to death. He closed his eyes after a while, exhausted from the sparring match with his father earlier; he could still hear what they were saying though.

###

Bulla pulled her to a door next to Trunks closet. "This here, is your new wardrobe, filled with clothing fit for a Princess, there is a mixture of traditional Royal attire, as well as earth clothing," Bulla explained opening the door while smiling brightly. "You are a Princess now, and you need to look the part. I heard I'm also going to be an aunt, I don't know whether to congratulate you or not, anyway I also added some maternity wear for when your bump starts growing."

Pan entered the huge closet filled with clothing and shoes for all occasions. "Wow, I never imagined that I would have something like this! Thank you, but it's way too much though, I'm not planning to stay here Bulla. Your mother promised I could leave after one year, but I'm hoping that after what happened, she will let me go sooner," she whispered. "I don't even think I want to keep the baby, I was planning to talk…" Pan looked over Bulla's shoulder, staring directly at the Prince.

"Leave! Now Bulla" Trunks looked at Pan, anger evident in his eyes and demeanour.

"Trunks I don't think I should leave Pan…"

"Now Bulla… I mean it this time, before I throw you out!" He growled.

Pan was trembling with fear. _What have I done? I thought he was asleep, and I was whispering, how did he hear me? Guess I have a lot to learn about Saiyans._

"I'll leave, but I am calling father, no way am I going to let you hurt her again. She has every right to want to leave you, and to not want that baby!"

"N-no Bulla, please…I'll be fine, don't call them," Pan pleaded, knowing it would only prolong the inevitable if the King came.

"Are you sure Pan?"

Pan bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok, I'll check on you later then." Bulla left undecidedly.

###

Trunks closed the closet door with them still inside, and pushed her up against it. "Look at me!" He ordered. When he had her full attention, he continued. His face so close to hers they were almost kissing. "You plan to leave me, and how do you suppose that will happen? Certainly not my mother, no one can help you now, you are stuck with me forever, like I am stuck with you, due to this bond we share."

"Your father said there is a way to break it, I haven't marked you yet." Pan whispered.

"There is no way now, the bond is already too strong, and if you ever try to get rid of my spawn I will torture you for the rest of your miserable life."

"I-I…"

"You what… huh, are you sorry. I don't want your apology! Don't ever complain or talk about me to my sister, or anyone again, and if you ever try and leave I will find you, and when I do, what I did to you before will look like child's play." He pinned her arms above her head, lifting her until her feet were dangling off the ground. "I have ways of hurting you without leaving any evidence, don't let this happen again! I will let my sister visit you to keep my father off my back, you can even enjoy the luxuries that come with being my mate, while I'm in a good mood at least. Do we understand each other?" He brushed his nose against hers. He could smell her fear mixed with her natural scent, it was intoxicating, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she was raw, but he could wait.

She bit her lip, her arms straining. He was so much taller than her, and holding her up like that at eye level was excruciating. "I understand my Prince, it won't happen again."

He let her go, and she fell to the floor holding her arms. He was struggling to keep his rage under control. _I think I need to take a cold shower to calm myself before I go back in there and rip her apart._ "Leave…leave, you will never get away from me, you bitch! Its time you learn to be grateful that I made you a Princess."

Pan sat trembling, tears streaming down her face. _What did he mean by I'm stuck forever? That the bond is too strong to break! The King said it could be reversed, was he lying to me?_ She couldn't believe that the Prince didn't hurt her like he always did, especially after what she had said. _Guess I was lucky this time. Remember to watch what you say when he's around. _She scolded herself.

###

Later that evening she was lying on the sofa watching the flames in the fireplace. He had left soon after their confrontation. It was now almost midnight, and he hadn't returned yet. They did however send her dinner earlier, he must've informed the kitchen to have meals sent at specific times, or maybe it was the Queen. She was dozing off when she heard him come back, and kept her eyes closed, faking sleep, listening as he moved around the room. Several minutes later she was roughly awakened.

"Get up; from now on you will sleep with me. Well, only for as long as that thing is inside of you, I want no complaints about you not sleeping comfortably enough." He went to bed, not bothering to wait for her.

Pan got up slowly, and walked nervously toward the bed. She was wearing shorts and a tank top that she found among her new earth clothing.

Trunks watched discreetly as she made her way to bed.

She climbed in on the opposite side of the bed, settling into the silky sheets. She hated being so close to him, but had to admit that it was much more comfortable than the sofa. She lay with her back facing him, praying that he would not try and force her to have sex.

###

She awoke feeling the first ray of sunlight on her face. _I can't even remember falling asleep, and he left me alone. He really is such an enigma._ She turned to face the sleeping Prince, moving a bit closer, and making sure he was asleep before brushing his hair away from his face. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful," she whispered while tracing his sharp jaw line. "I hope one day, I will be able to forgive you, but I doubt that I will because I hate you with every fibre of my being." She sighed, knowing that she would never have the heart to tell him face to face.

He stirred in his sleep, and then did something that shocked her and probably him if he were to wake. He wrapped his arms around his young mate, pulling her flush against him and dipping his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

###

Vegeta and Bulma were in the dining room, sipping some coffee. It was still early, and the rest of the family and guests were yet to appear. One of the guards entered, looking as if he had run a marathon.

"I'm so sorry to disturb! King Vegeta the Son men have arrived…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 9**

Vegeta and Bulma rushed out to meet Goku and his sons at the docking bay.

"Goku…" Bulma cried, running to embrace her long-time friend. "It's so good to see you, and look at your two boys, such handsome young men."

"Hi Bulma, its sure has been a long time," Goku chuckled, letting her go and rubbing the back of his head. "I was surprised to hear we had to return, I never thought I'd see any of you again." Goku turned to look at the man, who dealt them this fate. "Vegeta care to explain the change of heart!"

"Kakarot we have a lot to discuss, but first why don't the three of you spend some time in the regeneration tanks. Looks like you've come from a fierce battle."

"Thanks, we sure could use it! You know how rough it gets out there, and we're pretty beat up!"

"Well, then it's settled," Bulma interrupted. "Let's get you to the medical wing, and after you are rejuvenated we can talk about why you're here."

###

"Doctor, how long will they be in there?" Vegeta asked once the Son men were placed in the tanks.

"They should be out by tomorrow morning, I will send for you as soon as I'm ready to drain the tanks, my King."

"Thank you," Bulma replied. "We'll leave you to your work, come Vegeta lets go have some breakfast. I suggest we keep this quiet until after they are revived."

"That's a good idea woman. Doctor this place is now a restricted area, no one is to know they're here yet. I will have one of the guards inform whoever has seen them so far, as well."

###

Trunks stirred, feeling something soft and warm in his arms. _I don't know when last I slept so well._ He blinked his eyes rapidly, and looked down, now fully awake. Pan was asleep in his arms, her nose against his chest, and one arm around his waist. He tried to move his arm, but something was holding onto it, looking over her shoulder he saw her tail wrapped firmly around his wrist. "Wake up!" He yelled, tugging on her hair that was in his reach.

She gasped and her eyes shot open. "P-Prince Trunks, I-I…" she was still dazed.

"Get away from me! You are supposed to be sleeping over on that side of the bed, not in my arms!" He glared down at her, as she looked up at him flabbergasted. "Remove your tail from my wrist and move, what the fuck are you waiting for?!"

"Sorry…" She tried to move, but felt something tightening around her thigh, and bit her lip. "My Prince, I think your tail is wrapped around my leg, I can't move." She whispered while looking at his chest.

He bared his teeth, but didn't show any emotion as he unwound his tail, shoving her to the other side of the bed.

She turned on her side, facing away from him. _It's no use explaining what happened, he won't believe me anyway. I must've fallen asleep after unsuccessfully trying to move out of his grasp. I'm so sure I felt his erection too, and I don't think he has any clothes on. I've heard the concubines saying once that he slept naked. Oh Kami; is he going to want to have sex now? I don't know how much more I can take; it hurts so badly when he forces me._

Trunks turned on his back, glancing at her. _What the fuck? Why was she in my arms? Fuck this damn bond, making me do things I don't want to, although it's fun blaming her and watching her squirm. _"Don't ever do this again, and stay on your side of the bed, unless I want to fuck you. Just because I let you sleep here, doesn't mean you can invade my space, the bed is big enough for us not to touch each other. It's not pleasant waking up with you so close... now get up and come stand over here next to my side of the bed."

She got out without a word, and did as he asked, feeling like a puppet being pulled on strings.

_Shit, I'm so fucking hard; this bitch will pay for making my body react like this!_ "Take off your clothes."

Pan looked at him perplexed. "M-my Prince…"

"You heard me! I don't like repeating myself, do as I say."

She complied, trembling as she removed the clothes she had slept in.

He pushed the blankets off, exposing his naked body, moving his arms to the back of his head. "Look at me!" He commanded, she was staring at her feet.

Pan lifted her head, looking into his cold blue eyes. She was scared; he had never done this before. _What is he up to? _

"Look at me wench, all of me!"

She didn't want to anger him further, and did as he asked. She let her eyes roam his naked body. He was flawless, she could see the definition of every muscle, and he had a huge penis! _Did I really have that thick, long thing inside of me? No wonder it was so painful when he raped me._ It was the first time she really got to see him like this, and couldn't help but feel a little turned on. He was an Adonis, who wouldn't react this way? _I hate you, you sick bastard!_ Her eyes travelling up to his face again.

He smirked, as he smelled her arousal. "Come closer."

_He's such an egotistical ass. _She moved closer until her legs touched the bed, and within his arms reach.

"Open your legs," he grunted. He loved how she obeyed him so readily, and enjoyed having such power over her. He ran his middle finger over her labia. "Mhm so wet, do you like what you see?"

She gasped as he inserted his finger into her opening, moving it around roughly. She couldn't help but moan softly as he added another digit.

"Such a little slut, yet always crying, having everyone think you are all innocent. Look at you now, so wet and horny!" He smirked as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight opening.

_Oh Kami, please..._ She silently prayed as her legs started quivering. He always made her feel so inferior, like she was good for nothing but being his whore, who he could use and abuse. She moaned louder as his fingers moved inside of her skilfully.

"No noise," he whispered menacingly.

She choked back a sob, as he pulled his fingers out, and fell to her knees.

"Stand up my little slut!" He sat up against the headboard, opening his legs. "Come and sit here on your knees," he ordered, pointing to the spot between his legs. Trunks watched as she moved, her ample breasts bouncing as she got on the bed. "Start sucking…"

She didn't know what to do, and continued staring at his huge penis. The thought alone made her feel sick.

"Don't keep me waiting bitch, I'm sure you've seen my concubines do it many times!"

She grabbed the base of his hardness, realising that she couldn't wrap her hand around it. She closed her eyes, covering the tip with her mouth, moving down as far as she could, gagging a little.

"Don't gag, you whore! If you do it again I will fuck your mouth until you bleed."

She tried her best to do as he wanted, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, her hand stroking him at the base. She came up licking around his head, grazing her teeth over the soft flesh before taking him in again, repeating the whole process over and over.

He gripped her hair with his hand, making her move faster. The _little slut was good for her first time_.

The door to his room opened, "Trunks, Pan's mother is w…"

Trunks felt her pause when she heard Bulla's voice. "If you stop I will hurt you," he whispered through clenched teeth, so only she could hear. He smirked at the visitors as Pan continued working his shaft. "Get the fuck out, we're busy. The slut's mother can stay and watch if she wants, though."

"You're one sick fuck!" Bulla huffed as she grabbed Videl and walked out. "I'm calling father!" She yelled.

"Go ahead! I'm not forcing her to suck my dick." He turned his attentions back to the little minx, who was working his shaft like she had done it a thousand times before. He bucked his hips in time with her movements. Picking up pace as he felt his climax approaching. "As a reward for being a good little whore, you get to swallow!" He thrust into her mouth a few more times, spilling his seed down her throat.

Her eyes watered as she tried not to regurgitate, swallowing every drop. She tried her best to hide her disgust, feeling very embarrassed that the Princess and her mother witnessed her giving the Prince a blowjob.

"Not bad wench, we'll have to do it some more so you become accustomed to what I like." He moved off the bed, and walked toward the bathroom. "I won't fuck you now, but be prepared tonight and don't even think of resisting."

###

"Pan, are you ok? My brother is such a dick!" Bulla rushed into the room with Videl following close behind.

Pan was sitting at a table just next to the balcony doors eating some fruit. "I'm ok, and please don't use that word; I've had my fair share today." she replied shamefully.

"Did he force you Pan?" Videl sat down on one of the vacant chairs, and grabbed Pan's hand worriedly.

"No mamma, he told me to, and I obeyed. Rather that than making him angry! Thank you for not calling the King, it was bad enough you had to witness the display. I feel so dirty, and I wish you never saw that Mamma, you too Bulla, it's not right." she sobbed.

Videl pressed Pan's head against her chest, stroking her hair. "It's not your fault sweetie, he is a twisted monster. You should come home Panny."

"I can't leave him, I know it sounds crazy but I feel empty just thinking about it. I hate him so much, and yet the thought of not being around him…" she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's the bond," Bulla explained. "I'm so sorry you are stuck with Trunks, my father said your bond is too strong to break. Trunks, is more Saiyan than you, that's why he's reacting so strongly to it already, and why he's so possessive. You're starting to feel it also, the need to be with him, even though you don't want to."

"Your father told me the bond could be reversed, because I never marked him, was he lying?"

"Panny listen," Videl interrupted. "Let me explain what King Vegeta told me." Videl continued explaining everything she knew about the bond between Trunks and Pan, watching as her daughter's demeanour changed to that of a helpless child.

Pan listened, tears rolling down her cheeks. "With him forever, even in the afterlife. Oh Kami, what have I done to deserve this!" She sobbed.

"Honey, I am not leaving you here alone. Bulma said I could stay as long as I wanted and Bulla is here as well."

"Thank you, I just don't know how long I can go on like this though, he's an awful man!" Pan sighed. "Mamma, have you seen Uub, how is he?" she decided to change the subject, and she really needed to know about Uub. "I must try and speak with him; maybe you could help me Bulla? He probably hates me," she whispered. "I miss him so much."

"Panny, Uub left while you were in the tank, but he wrote you a letter, it's the reason I'm here, and to tell you that your Grandmother has been asking for you, you haven't been to visit her yet."

"He left…Uub, my love." Pan sobbed again. "I'm sorry; I will ask the Prince when he gets back about visiting Grandma."

The three ladies sat and chatted for a few hours, they even had lunch together. Pan felt so much better but her mind kept wandering to Uub. She couldn't believe he left, but she could understand why.

"We should go; my brother will probably be back soon. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Don't forget to go and see your Grandma, this is for you," Videl handed Pan an envelope. "I didn't want to give it to you earlier; you need to read it when you're alone. Hide it Panny and read it when you know the Prince will be away for a while."

"Yes Mamma, thank you…I love you." Pan embraced her firmly.

Once they left she went to her closet, hiding the letter in a coat she knew she would never wear. Just as she was about to leave, the Prince was standing in the closet doorway.

###

"Have fun today?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, thank you for letting them visit," She replied nervously, not sure how long he was there, and whether he saw what she was doing.

"Mmh, you can thank me later. Go and see your Grandmother before my mother has a mental breakdown."

"N-now?"

"Yes now, before I change my mind!"

"Are you coming with me?"

"No need, that pathetic human left, you can go by yourself, but I will be keeping tabs on your ki."

She rushed out, not waiting another second in case he changed his mind.

Trunks walked to the coat, taking the letter out of the pocket. "Sneaky little bitch! Trying to hide things from me…" The letter was still sealed which meant she hadn't read it yet. He opened it up and read it. "It's from that weakling," he walked over to the fireplace, throwing it in, and watched as it disappeared in the flames.

###

"Hi Grandma," Pan whispered kissing her forehead.

"Panny…" Chi Chi smiled weakly. "I'm so happy you came, how are you?"

"I'm well, just a little tired though."

"You should take it easy; I hope you're not still working here. Your mother said we were guests now."

"I'm not working here anymore. How are you feeling Grandma?"

"Much better now that I have the proper diagnoses and treatment. Doctor Kimura said it was my kidneys; they are looking for a donor, here and on earth."

"That's wonderful Grandma, I'm so glad we could get you the proper treatment," Pan beamed, all her pain and suffering seemed small compared to this news. "I wish I could get tested but you know it wouldn't work because of my Saiyan blood."

"That's ok, I'm sure they will find another donor, you're a good girl Panny," Chi Chi smiled fondly at her Granddaughter. "You know I should talk to Bulma about getting qualified Doctors for the third class population, it's appalling that we have to live and die like that."

"That's a great idea, wait until you are healed though."

"Just think Panny, I'll be around to see you get married to that wonderful fiancé of yours, and to watch your kids grow. That reminds me, Uub came by to see me a few days ago, and said he had to go back home. Is everything ok? I thought he would stay here with you, while we were all here."

Pan sighed. She didn't want to ruin her Grandma's happy mood. _Mamma must've thought it best for me to tell her about the Prince_. "Uub and I are not together anymore, I'm with Prince Trunks now; it's how I got them to bring you here."

"I hope you didn't break up with Uub because of me, you love each other so much."

_I can't let her worry about me while she's still ill_, _guess I have no choice but to sugar-coat the truth._ "I fell in love with the Prince, while I was working for him, and he returns my feelings. I decided to leave Uub, I didn't want to hurt him or live a lie." _Kami, I'm such a hypocrite._

"It's not like you do something like this Panny, you loved Uub. Trunks is not exactly Prince charming, yes he's extremely good looking, but he's got the personality of a glacier!"

"He's different with me, and we're mates by Saiyan law. I-I'm with child."

"Pan Son! What are you saying? You're pregnant out of wedlock; we never raised you to be so irresponsible!"

"Grandma, please calm down. I am married by Saiyan customs, it's a bond deeper than any earth marriage; you know that. You share a similar bond with Grandpa." Pan explained, feeling ashamed about having to lie.

"Yes, I share a bond with Grandpa, but we were married first and so were your parents. I don't know what's happened since you left home, but you are not the same girl! You're hiding something, and you know I don't like lies Pan-Chan. I will find out the truth and so help me young lady!"

"I have to go now; the Doctor said I shouldn't stay too long. You need to rest, I will visit again soon," she kissed Chi Chi's cheek. "I Love you Grandma."

"Fine… avoid me then. Promise me you will take care of yourself, I love you too," Chi Chi replied sighing. She knew how stubborn Pan could be. _I will get to the bottom of this_.

###

Pan returned to an empty room, she looked at the time. It was just after six and her dinner was already prepared. She didn't know what Trunks did when he left here. He certainly wasn't doing any Princely duties, and was always in earth clothing now. _It's not like I can just ask him_. "Hey Trunks, what is it that you do when you're not watching me like a hawk?" she mocked. _Maybe Bulla knows where he goes, I'll ask her next time I see her_. After dinner she decided to read the letter, if anything Trunks wouldn't be back until much later, at least she hoped.

She walked into her closet making sure to close the door behind her this time. When she looked in the coat pocket it was empty. "Oh no, where is it?" she panicked searching the other pockets, even the floor as it may have fallen out. "The Prince," she gasped. "He saw me, that bastard! Just when I thought I couldn't hate him anymore, I'll have to try and search his belongings some time." Deciding to leave it be for now, she went to run water in the bath. Fuming as she moved around getting all her things together. "I hate him, I hate him, urgh! It was just a letter, probably to say goodbye, I have to find it, urgh! Stupid, arrogant jerk!" _Why does he have to be like that? I'm not going anywhere. He could at least let me have some closure with Uub_. _I'll soak for a while and get some sleep. If I know the Prince, he'll keep me awake for hours, and I'm exhausted._

###

Later that night she awoke to someone on top of her, realising that she was already naked. Legs spread apart, and he was rubbing his tip along her opening. "I really should force my dick in there just to punish you for trying to hide that letter."

"My Prince…" she was still drowsy, and not really listening to what he was saying. "Please, I don't want to go to the medical wing again. I won't fight you, please don't force it, let me pleasure you." she begged. She knew it was the only way to protect herself and the baby, she didn't really care about the latter, but she didn't even want to think about what he would do if she lost it. She grabbed his throbbing member that was still at her entrance and began stroking him. Making sure to rub the head around her clit and opening, she could feel herself getting wet, and had to admit that she was enjoying the sensation.

He didn't know where she learnt this, but he was enjoying it, the thought made him angry. "You're just a sneaky bitch today aren't you?! First that letter, which I will never let you read," not telling her that he'd already burnt it, "and now trying to make me succumb to your tactics." He curled his lips, baring his teeth. "Remove your hand from my dick! I am always in control here, make no mistake, and don't try this again! If I want you wet I will do it myself."

Before she could think, he was buried inside of her. She arched her back as she felt her walls stretch around his shaft. _Oh Kami._ She bit her lip, holding back a moan. It never hurt this time, not even when he entered her. It was in fact very pleasurable, and it made her hate herself for giving in. She felt even more shameful for enjoying herself with a man who she despised. A man who abused her every chance he got.

He looked into her eyes and smirked as he fucked her hard. "You really hate me, don't you?"

As promised he kept her up all night. He was rough as always, and as her punishment for trying to hide the letter, he would bring her so close to climax and then stop until she was off that high. Repeating the process over and over until she thought she would finally lose her mind…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all who reviewed and who's shown interest in my story….**

**Chapter 10**

Pan lay with her back to Trunks shaking and sobbing, not caring if he could hear her. She had no idea what time it was, but it looked like dawn was breaking through. _How could he be so cruel?_ She felt like she would die, if she didn't get the release she needed. She hated sleeping with him; now that she was willing it's even worse than when he raped her. At least then he just took what he wanted and left her, but now it was torture with roughness. How he would bring her so close to climax and then stop before she reached her peak. Repeating it over and over, it was unbearable. She got up after laying for another hour, not able to hold it any longer, walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower before stepping in. Deciding there was only one option for her, she would have to pleasure herself, feeling very embarrassed as she slipped her fingers between her folds. Rubbing her clit and opening while holding onto the wall for support with her free hand. Water cascading over her head and body, she just couldn't bring herself to come. _What am I doing?_ She kept going, so desperate for release.

###

Trunks opened his eyes listening as the little slut tried to pleasure herself. He gave her no other choice, after what he had done all night. He smirked, feeling aroused again as he listened to her desperate moans. He got up entering the bathroom and stepped in the shower behind her. "Are you enjoying yourself my little whore?"

Pan was so lost in trying to reach her climax that she never heard him enter, or that he was standing behind her until he spoke. "Please my Prince, no more, please."

"How can you ask me not to, after watching you pleasure yourself?" His deep emotionless voice, echoing in the shower… He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his hardness against her back. She was tiny compared to him. "Don't worry my pet, I won't torture you this time, you might even find the release that you seem so desperate for. You have to do something for me first; you know what I want to hear, don't you? It's much better than using your own fingers, I'll even allow you to moan and scream this time." He found it exhilarating how she always gave in, and her screaming and moaning would just heighten the sensation, especially now knowing she didn't really want this, but had no choice this time. "You see, it's your fault I am experiencing all these weird feelings that I never had before. I'm starting to like certain parts of it, and who better to help me than the person who started it all."

"Please. My. Prince…." She whispered slowly. She didn't know where she was anymore, or what she was doing or saying. Her mind was clouded; all she wanted was that release. "Oh Kami please, please Prince Trunks, I need you," she pleaded, not once realising that she was actually begging him.

He chuckled spitefully as he replaced her fingers with his, pinching her nub with his thumb and forefinger. "I can't wait to see your reaction later, when you finally realise how you begged me to fuck you!" He bit her shoulder hard. "I knew I would break you again, it didn't take very long, now did it?" He lifted her up by her thighs, spreading her legs, bringing her down slowly this time until he was deep inside of her. "Still so tight," he grunted, taking her over that edged she was so desperate for. Making her scream out in ecstasy!

He cleaned himself while Pan sat in the corner of the shower, holding her knees to her chest, staring at the water dripping down the tiles. He left her there to dwell in her misery, until it would hit her full force; what she had asked of him. "I have you now my little slut. It will be fun making you beg for release again."

###

"Trunks, where's Pan?" Bulla was out of breath, standing at the door to his room just as he opened it to leave.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Mother wants both of you in the throne room," she glowered at him.

"I'll go once I've had my breakfast, no one orders me around!"

"Fine, do what you want! You always do anyway, where's Pan?"

"She's in the shower," he smirked as he walked past her.

###

"Pan…" Bulla called out, knocking on the bathroom door. "Pan, are you ok in there?" No answer. She listened with her keen Saiyan hearing, and heard soft sobbing, and what sounded like hiccups. She decided to go in and check, opening the door and rushing over to the shower.

Pan was sitting in the exact same position as earlier, shaking profusely.

Bulla turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the railing. "Come on Pan, up on your feet," she helped Pan up, wrapping the towel around her body. "Can you walk? Bulla let her go, and as she did Pan's legs gave way. "Guess not!" she muttered, lifting her up bridal style, thanks to her Saiyan strength. She walked over to the sofa and sat Pan down. "What did he do this time?" She sat sown next to Pan, enraged.

"Oh Bulla…"Pan's face was red from crying, her body still shaking with sobs. "I'm such a slut! An awful, good for nothing slut!" she wailed.

"Pan, don't say that, whatever happened, is not your fault. You are not a slut Pan, my brother is the only man-whore here!" Bulla held one of Pan's hands. "Tell me what he did, you must talk to someone, don't keep it all bottled up."

"Last night," sniff …"he woke me up. I tried to make him see that," hiccup…"that he didn't need to force me anymore." She paused wiping her tears, which didn't make much difference. "He was so angry at me, but this time he didn't react like he always did. He found the letter Bulla, he caught me hiding it after you left, and he took it when I was visiting my Grandma. I never even got the chance to read it!" sniff…"He kept me up all night, torturing me. He was rough like he always is, but it didn't hurt this time. He would make me reach my climax, and then he would stop just before I, I…_This is so embarrassing_. "Oh Bulla, he did it over and over, taking me to that peak, but never allowing me to reach it," she sobbed again. "It's the worst feeling ever! I felt like I would go insane, I wish I could die!"

"Shit Pan, I can't even imagine what you must have been feeling, or going through," Bulla whispered tears rolling down her own cheeks. "Urgh, I hope someone fucks him up badly! I'm telling my father."

"No! Please don't, he'll do worse if he knows I spoke to you. This must stay between us Bulla!"

"Ok, I won't say anything. Just between us, you can trust me!"

Pan nodded and continued explaining what had happened. "I couldn't fall asleep after, I was laying there on edge, for what felt like an eternity. Desperately needing release, please don't judge me Bulla," she wiped at her eyes again, and continued not waiting for Bulla's response. "After a while I went to shower and tried to pleasure myself, but I couldn't. I didn't know if I was doing it right, I had never done something like this before. My body felt like it was on fire by then, I kept trying to reach my climax but…"she paused. "Bulla, please promise your brother will never find out that I spoke to you about this."

"Of course Pan," Bulla felt sorry for her new friend. She was speechless, which never happened to her!

"He heard me, and I didn't know how long he'd been standing behind me, watching me. Then I was begging, begging as he touched me!" She sobbed continuously, as she continued with her story. "I never felt so low in my life, begging the man I despised, the man who not so long ago raped me, begging that man to fuck me, and what's worse is that I loved every minute of it, until he finally took me over that edge. Now I feel like dying, how could I act like such a whore?"

"Pan, listen to me," Bulla wrapped her arm around Pan's shoulders. "It's not your fault, my brother is a twisted sadist, and he revels on other peoples anguish and humiliation. You did nothing wrong, if I was in your position, I would've probably done exactly what you did," she sighed. "Trunks likes having power over other people, now I'm not defending him in any way, but I think in his own fucked up way, he wants to be with you. The way I see it, he wants to please you, make you enjoy having sex with him, but will never admit it, not even to himself. So he turns the tables, and makes it seem as if you're the one that wants and needs him."

"All because of the bond we share right?" Pan sat playing with the edge of the towel. "We can't go on like this Bulla! He tortures me until I beg for mercy, because he won't admit that he may one day grow to like me. Who will I tell if he's nice to me, it's just me and him here? I don't understand, maybe you're wrong. Maybe he's just doing this to punish me for something I have no control over too."

"Could be, the only person who can answer you truthfully is Trunks. We can only make assumptions. I hope things will change for you Pan, especially with the baby coming; I really hate what my brother's doing to you. We feel so helpless, including my father. Trunks doesn't care if he gets beaten to the pulp anymore, he knows there's only so much my father will do. My mother is a wreck after what she asked you, especially after what Trunks did to you!"

"Don't worry too much Bulla, I will find the strength to do what I must. I always do, I think your brother really wants this baby, maybe he won't hurt me physically for much longer."

"Do you want the baby?"

"Humph. I don't want it! I hate to even think about his spawn growing inside of me."

"I understand how you feel, but if I may be so bold, remember that baby is innocent, and never asked to be here."

"I never asked to be raped or bonded to the Prince!" Pan replied heatedly.

"Pan…" Bulla sighed. "I was just trying…you know what, never mind. I don't want us fighting too, forget I said anything. You don't need the extra stress, I'm sorry," she apologised. "How about you get dressed, my parents want us in the Throne room. Can I get you something to eat before we go?"

"No, thank you; I have no appetite at the moment. You're right, we shouldn't be fighting. I promise, I will think about what you said."

###

Videl embraced her husband closely. "Gohan, I never thought I'd see you again." She never wanted to let go of her Love, but knew she had to, to greet the other two men.

"I'm here now honey, I have missed you so much V," Gohan held her close, he had forgotten what it was like to have her in his arms.

Vegeta and Bulma sat on their thrones, while the Prince stood leaning against the wall. They observed the Son family while waiting for Pan and Bulla to arrive. They had already informed Goku and his sons about Chi Chi, but decided to wait for Pan before disclosing anything about her situation.

When Videl arrived this morning, and was informed that the men were here, she agreed with the King and Queen to wait for Pan to explain the situation between her and Trunks. Videl looked over at the Prince leaning casually against the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed, but still emitting that emotionless aura as if the situation didn't bother him in the slightest.

Everyone turned to the door as it opened revealing Bullla, with Pan trailing close behind.

###

Pan kept her head down, but looked up when she heard Bulla gasping, stepping to stand beside her so she could see why her friend was caught off guard. Tears filling her eyes as she took in the familiar faces, two of whom she only knew from stories and photos. She scanned them silently, one by one until her eyes locked with that of her uncles. She let out a heart-breaking sob as she ran, for all she was worth, lunging forward into his arms and crying hysterically. She heard a low growl, and knew it was a warning from Trunks, but this time she didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted later as punishment.

Vegeta walked over to his son when he heard him growling. "I suggest you calm yourself, these men are very powerful."

Gohan frowned, listening as Vegeta warned his son. He had a feeling it had something to do with Pan, and he didn't like it one bit. He knew all about this heartless Prince, the new Saiyan's who joined them often talked about his ruthlessness, but no one knew why he was like that. He turned to watch as his only child embraced his brother like he was her life line.

"Panny, I've missed you too, so much, but I'm here now," Goten chuckled lightly. "Come now, don't cry. You know I hate in when you cry, let me look at you," he grabbed her arms, moving her away from him gently. It took some effort as she was holding him so tight. "When did you get so strong Panny?" He laughed, stopping when he saw her face. He was shocked, she looked gaunt. Her eyes were deep in her face with black circles around them, they were puffy as if she had been crying for a long time. He roared with anger, stepping back as his hair flashed gold.

The others looked on as Goten struggled to control himself.

"You can't be sick! You have Saiyan blood coursing through your veins. Who did this to you?" He studied her from head to toe. Her beautiful long hair was stringy and dull. She had on clothing that was about two sizes too big for her; it looked like one of those earth dresses, with thin straps and which stopped just above her bony knees. She had no shoes on her feet. "Someone better tell me why my niece looks like she could die any second, or I will tear this whole fucking place apart!" he growled. "Has no one noticed this?!"

"Goten that's enough son!" Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be disrespectful in front of the Royal family."

Goten hissed at his father, shrugging his hand off his shoulder. "I don't care about anyone else here but her, and I want to know what the fuck has happened since I've been away. This is not my Panny, that beautiful, vibrant, carefree girl…no offence, you'll always be my beautiful girl, but you look like shit! Now you know Uncle Goten has always been honest with you so don't get upset," he explained, referring to himself in third person.

"I'm not upset Uncle, I know exactly what I look like," she whispered softly.

"Have they not been feeding you enough?"

"Goten stop, you're embarrassing her! Give her a chance to collect herself," Goku scolded his son while he discreetly read Pan's memories and thoughts. He looked over at Vegeta, and then at the Prince, his eyes flashing yellow for a split second.

Trunks looked at the gigantic Saiyan, who was looking directly at him. He felt a surge of Power so great, he couldn't comprehend it. It lasted for only a split second, and at the same time he saw Goku's eyes flash yellow.

"_You will pay Prince Trunks!" _ Goku growled in his mind.

Trunks looked at Goku perplexed. _Did he just talk to me, in my head…impossible!_

"_I did… Don't let your guard down Trunks; I've almost broken through your mind barriers. I must admit you are very good at blocking your thoughts and memories."_ Goku closed the link before Trunks could respond. He turned back to Pan, pushing Goten out of the way. "Hiya Pan-Chan, I'm your Grandpa Goku," he smiled broadly at her, showing his perfect white teeth.

Pan looked at her Grandpa, a bit confused. A few seconds ago he was staring Trunks down, and now he looked so playful. _How does he do that?_ "Hi Grandpa, it's good to finally meet you," she looked up at the tall man. "You're a Giant…"she covered her mouth quickly at the slip of her tongue. She literally only came up to his waist!

Goku's laughter filled the whole room. "Come here and give you Grandpa a hug. I promise, I'm a gentle giant…usually," he scooped her up in his arms like she was a doll. Goku heard another growl coming from Trunks as he held Pan, and felt her stiffen in his arms. "Don't worry Pan, he won't hurt you again," he whispered so low only she could here, and after a few seconds she finally relaxed. "_I wouldn't do that again Trunks; her father is becoming agitated as he puts the pieces of this puzzle together. Watch as your mate gets to know her family, the family that's going to rip you apart, soon."_

"_How are you doing this, and do you really think I give a fuck about any of you. She belongs to me! No one is going to take her away." _

"_Then why do you hurt her Trunks? As to how I am doing this. I am much stronger than your father, although he can also do this, but somehow he can't break through your mind. I'm almost in Trunks you may as well let me see why you are the way you are."_

"_Never"_ This time Trunks broke the link.

_Amazing!_ _He just shut me out completely, guess I have to start all over again; I will break through no matter how long I have to try. Something bad happened to that boy_. Goku focused on his Granddaughter again, placing her back on her feet. "You're so pretty Pan-Chan. You look a little like Chi and Videl, a perfect mixture of the two." He smiled, his eyes shining with Love for her, something she was not used to seeing these days. "Go on and meet your father now."

###

Pan walked nervously toward Gohan, who was standing closest to Trunks. "H-hello Pappa, I'm so happy you're here," she sobbed, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. "I've waited my whole life to meet you; I never thought I would. I thought about you every day."

Gohan stepped forward, tears brimming his eyes. "Pan my little girl. You are a sight for sore eyes, not a day went by that I didn't think of you and your mother," he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He pulled her into his arms holding her like only a father could. He put his hand on her back and felt a spark of energy that was not hers. He stepped back and looked at her shoulder seeing the Saiyan mark. Gohan looked over at Goku confused. If she had a mate and was pregnant why did she look like this? Something was amiss, she was terrified and nervous. He could see it in her eyes, and he had a feeling that the Prince was involved. Gohan already knew the baby was Trunks', it had the same ki signature as him and Pan. Something was not right with this bond.

"I'll show you exactly what's been happening," Goku walked toward Gohan. He paused for a moment looking at Vegeta. "My son is about to find out what your son has been up to, do not interfere Vegeta!" Goku warned. He then turned to Videl and Bulla who were standing off to the side, crying as they watched the scene between Pan and her Father. "I suggest you leave and take Bulma and Pan with you."

"We're staying, I've waited a long time for this day, and I want to witness it first-hand." Videl replied.

"I want to know what's been going on with Pan too!" Goten demanded.

"_I will fill you in later Goten, as soon as I'm done with Gohan. For now I want you to go to the medical wing and destroy all the regeneration tanks and healing pills." _Goku instructed.

Goten nodded, placing two fingers to his head, disappearing from the room_._

Goku continued walking toward Gohan and placed his hand on his head, sharing Pan's memories with him.

Vegeta knew what was about to happen and where Goten had gone. He knew this is something his son deserved, but he still feared for him. He was his flesh and blood, after all. "It's time to pay for your sins my son," he whispered to Trunks, before walking back to his Throne, and grabbing his wife's shaking hand.

Gohan stepped back once Goku showed him everything, his eyes still closed. He opened them slowly and looked at Pan, his eyes flashing teal. "Daddy's going to make it all better now."

Before anyone had a chance to react, Gohan had Trunks by the throat! His energy crackling around him as he transformed into Super Saiyan…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you as always for all the reviews…**

**Now I'm not good with fight scenes so bear with me, it won't be long either.**

**Chapter 11**

Goten appeared in the regeneration room. "Doctor Kimura, I suggest you leave and your staff too. Please tell me, are all the healing pills in this room?"

"Is everything ok Goten? I could examine you if you're injured, and then decide if you need the tank or pill."

"I'm not here because of injury; I've come to destroy everything in this room."

"You can't do that! It will take months to rebuild new tanks and make more pills." The Doctor explained.

"Yes I can, I have orders to do this. Leave now, or I will proceed while you and your staff are present!"

Doctor Kimura waved his hands in front of him. "We'll go. Everything for fast healing and regeneration is in this room." _At least we keep the designs and recipes in another safe area_. He thought as they hurried out of the room.

Goten set to work, forming energy balls with both hands, and blasting everything in the room until all that was left were scorch marks. Once he was satisfied with his work he teleported back to the Throne room.

"Did you do it?" Goku asked just as he appeared.

"Yes dad. What the fuck? Why has Gohan got his hand around the Prince's throat?"

"Let me show you son." Goku placed his hand on Goten's forehead, showing him what Gohan had seen moments ago.

###

"You sick fuck! I will kill you for what you did to my little girl!" Gohan screamed, tightening his hold around the Prince's neck.

Trunks smirked and transformed as well, feeling the angry father's hand loosen around his neck. He formed a ki ball and held it at Gohan's side. Gohan was too fast though, before Trunks could blast him, he phased out and kicked him in his side. Trunks skidded along the floor but regained his footing. Both Saiyans took their fighting stances and flew toward each other, phasing in and out until their arms clashed, blocking each other's blows. Gohan dodged as Trunks made to kick him in the head, grabbing his foot and spinning him faster than the human eye could see. He let go and Trunks went flying across the room right through the castle wall which led to the outside. Gohan flew out after him.

Meanwhile, Goten who had just finished looking at Pan's memories was beyond pissed. He transformed immediately flying out after his brother and the object of his rage. Trunks managed to get a few blows and kicks in but quickly lost momentum. It wasn't easy fighting two angry Super Saiyans, and he could sense that they weren't even using their full power yet.

"_Your son is a skilled fighter Vegeta," _Goku opened a link with the King while watching from the hole in the wall, along with everyone else. He didn't want the women to hear the conversation between them. "_Some of his techniques are similar to that of Frieza."_

"_Humph…"_ Vegeta was very surprised by what he was seeing. "_I've never seen him fight like this before, he always used what I taught him and his own technique when we sparred, even when I was with him in battle."_

"_Did he train under Frieza as well?" _

"_When he was a young boy, and we were still under Frieza's rule. He wanted me to leave Trunks with him, so I did as my father did with me. The only difference was Trunks was left alone and I had Nappa."_

"_Has Trunks ever told anyone about his time with Frieza?"_

"_No, he came back like this, cold-hearted and emotionally detached. I tried reading his mind but I could never break through"._

"_I see…"_

"_Are you going to allow your son's to kill him Kakarot? I suppose not seeing as you had the regeneration tanks destroyed."_

"_I won't let my Granddaughter suffer through this bond by killing her mate, and besides it will only prolong the inevitable. Their bond is unusually strong. Pan will not survive long without him."_

"_You're right Kakarot, and she hasn't even marked him yet."_

"_Yet… what makes you think she will, or that he will let her?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Kakarot! You already know…"_

###

Pan watched silently as the fight continued. They were moving slower now which made it was easier for her to follow what was happening. Her uncle and father were tossing the Prince around like a rag doll, although he must have put up a good fight. Both members of her family were bleeding and their clothes were torn in some places, but it was still nothing compared to what Trunks looked like.

She couldn't take it anymore. Part of her wanted to rush down there and stop them; the other part wanted him dead, because of all that he had done to her. The former, however was definitely outweighing the latter. "Excuse me…"she said to the rest of the onlookers before rushing out back to the Prince's quarters. If her father and uncle were going to kill him, she didn't want to watch. _Why is this happening to me?_ _I keep asking the same question over and over, but it always remains unanswered._

_###_

When she reached the room she shared with the Prince, she felt an eerie silence, and knew this could only go one of two ways. The Prince would die today and she would be left alone to look after his spawn, waiting out her misery until they meet in the afterlife. Or he would survive, punishing and tormenting her worse than ever before, because of her family attacking and humiliating him. One thing she knew for sure was that even if he died, she could never leave. This was the only place she would still feel close to him. "Either way means he has me, due to the bond and he knows it." She lay down on the bed, grabbing his pillow, holding it close to her nose, and inhaling deeply. "I hate being bonded to you, I'm stuck forever, and I will never forgive you for handing me this fate!" She cried silent tears waiting, not sure if she would be able to feel it if he left this world. "Even in your darkest hour, you still won't let me in."

###

Gohan and Goten were preparing their signature move, as the Prince lay limp below them in a huge crater, forming a blue ki ball at their sides as both prepared to release the Kamehameha.

Bulma was beside herself, holding Vegeta's hand. She was about to watch her only son die. Videl and Bulla were embracing each other. Trunks looked unrecognisable lying unconscious in the crater. Bulla couldn't be bothered if he died; she gave up on him years ago. Videl was happy that he was finally getting what he deserved.

"Kakarot if ever you were to make a decision about my son's existence now would be the time. I am not pleading for his life, but you must decide whether you want your granddaughter to suffer at his death, or you could help me fix this mess. I know you can break through his barriers with time, help me find out what happened to my son!"

Goku disappeared without replying and reappeared in front of his still enraged sons. "Power down boys, that's enough for today."

"What! No, he dies today; I will not let him hurt my daughter again!" Gohan snarled.

"He won't hurt her anymore Gohan, you have my word. Look Gohan, look over to where the others are; she couldn't even stay to watch you kill him. Their bond is very strong son, even if they are rejecting it. We must help them or Pan will suffer for an eternity."

"Have you lost your mind dad? He may not be able to hurt her physically, but what about mentally and emotionally?" Goten asked before Gohan could reply. "You don't actually believe he can change, do you? I don't want him anywhere near my niece!"

"You will understand one day when you are bonded with a Saiyan female Goten; it's not something you can just get rid of. I don't think Trunks hates her like we think he does, he hates the thought of being bonded to someone, especially Pan. A servant girl of the lowest class and it doesn't help that he was emotionally detached for so many years." Goku sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "The thing is, he wants to be with her, but he doesn't know how to deal with it. He is a complex person who needs help."

Gohan shook his head and spoke up. "I don't give a damn about what he wants, I want him to stay away from my daughter, or there will be no more chances. Next time I will kill him and anyone who stands in the way of me doing it! I've seen enough to know that she hates him and will never forgive him."

"Why did you let us fight him if you won't let us end it?" Goten asked heatedly.

"Why do you think I asked you to destroy the regeneration room, Goten? You are blinded by rage and won't listen to reason no matter what I say. Do you want Pan to suffer for the rest of her life and after?"

"Why didn't you beat him up, why have us break him?"

"I need to gain his trust and fighting him would've pushed him further away, it didn't work when Vegeta did it!"

"I'm out. I don't have time for your mind games! I can't believe you would do this to Pan!" Goten took off away from the castle.

"I hope you know what you doing dad," Gohan sighed and shook his head.

"You must trust me on this Gohan. I'm doing this for Pan. For the moment I will only observe and see if he will open up to her on his own."

"I doubt he will, and I'll be watching too. He makes one wrong move and I kill him! I'm going to check on Pan."

"No, leave her be for now Gohan. Why don't you spend some time with your wife, and you should visit your mother too?"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "What about Goten?"

"Let him calm down, he'll come back later."

###

Vegeta flew down to Trunks while Goku and Gohan were talking. He picked him up and took him to a private room in the Medical wing. The Doctors started on him straight away. They worked on him for the rest of the day and all night. He had massive internal bleeding, and they had to open him up to operate the old fashioned way. He's injuries were severe, but he would still heal faster than a human due to his Saiyan blood.

Both his legs and his left arm were completely broken, and were fully cast; only his right wrist was broken and had a small cast on it. His head was fully bandaged and his face swollen, all his ribs were broken too. Even with his Saiyan blood it would take him at least nine months to a year to heal completely without the tanks and pills.

###

Pan opened her eyes and turned to look at the clock, it was 8am in the morning. She couldn't remember falling asleep.

"Good morning Pan…"

She sat up and saw her father sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Pappa, is he?" She whispered.

"He's alive, but in a coma. He hasn't regained consciousness since passing out on the battle field. Pan-Chan, why don't you come home with us?"

Pan looked at her father sadly. "Because I belong here with him…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I am so, so sorry for the delayed updates. Life has just been hectic, I lost someone very dear to my heart and it's been hard on me because I couldn't make it back home, it was a very big shock for me and my family so yeah, anyways. **

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I was surprised and grateful at the amount of reviews that came through. Even more surprising is how some people perceive this story. It is very interesting to read your opinions and how selective some are when criticising. All I ask is that you read this with an open mind as it is still in progress. **

**I know some of you won't be happy with this chapter but it has to happen in order for the story to progress further. Well, I hope you like it ;P**

**Chapter 12**

Roughly three months had come and gone, since the day Gohan and Goten had beaten the Prince to near death. Trunks was still in a coma, not even Doctor Kimura could explain why the heartless Prince was not waking. He did extensive tests that showed Trunks was healing, albeit at a slow pace. His brain scan showed that all swelling had gone down, and everything was functioning normally, yet he was still in a deep sleep. They decided to move him back to his quarters under the supervision of two nurses and of course the Doctor doing regular check-ups, as most of the staff was on edge having the prince so close for so long. His casts would come off within a month, except his legs, as they were broken badly; even his ribs were still healing.

###

Pan lay on her side of the bed, next to Trunks, but not close enough to touch him. Over the past three months her Grandfather and the King had tried to break through the Prince's mind barriers with no success. They asked her countless times to try, but she adamantly refused. She wanted no business messing with his head, just the thought of what he would do to her if he found out was enough. She spent most of her days getting to know her father, who was a gentle soul behind all that brute strength. She also spent a lot of time with the rest of her family and of course Bulla, knowing that as soon as the Prince awakened she would probably have less, or no freedom again.

Her Uncle, however hardly spoke to her, he was angry that she refused to leave the Prince, and he was also still livid with his father for stopping them all those weeks ago. Pan did however notice that he spent most of his time with Bulla, who had been very secretive lately. Her excuse being that Pan had enough to deal with, and that she didn't want to bore her with relationship chatter. Oblivious to the fact that Pan actually needed the distraction, but she decided to let them tell her when they wanted too.

###

The Queen was spending most of her time making up for all the lost years she never got to spend with her friends. She and Chi Chi were inseparable. She never came to see her son and spoke very little with Pan as she still felt very guilty about what she had asked of the young girl. She blamed herself for Pan's situation.

###

Chi Chi finally found out the truth about Pan and Trunks' relationship, after recovering from the kidney transplant two months ago. Pan was given an earful for lying, but Chi Chi understood her reasons and said she would deal with the Prince when he recovers.

###

Videl was on cloud nine, except for when she worried about her daughter. She wasn't happy with Pan's decision to stay with Trunks, but knew that she practically had no choice in the matter. All she could do was watch, as Pan reluctantly stood by her Prince. One thing that had changed though was her daughter's appearance. Pan had put on a considerable amount of weight, and her bump was visible, albeit a very small one. Her colour had returned to her once pale and gaunt cheeks, and her hair had a healthy shine again. She was literally glowing, but her eyes told another story, too sad to comprehend.

###

Pan walked around one of the beautiful gardens surrounding the Castle, something she did often lately. She loved curling her toes in the grass. _Enjoy it while it lasts_. Knowing that once the Prince recovered, all of this would be taken away, and she would probably be restricted to their room, having to ask permission for everything.

She sat near a little pond, and looked down at her slightly swollen belly. She couldn't bring herself to think about the baby, or even touch her stomach. She really didn't want to be carrying the Prince's spawn. _I wish I had lost it when he hit me against that cabinet_.

She often thought about how abusive Trunks had been, and will probably be again, wondering how she managed to endure all the physical, mental and emotional abuse, as well as the rape and torture.

Her family, excluding her Grandfather couldn't understand why she didn't take this opportunity to leave, well she thought they understood but refused to accept the reality of it. They didn't know what it was like being bonded to him. Her Mother and Grandmother although bonded to Saiyans were human, it couldn't be compared. She couldn't deny feeling empty and alone, even though she slept next to him most nights. She tried not to feel that way, but couldn't help it. Albeit a part of her would have loved to see him die at her family's hands, she couldn't help but wonder how it would've affected her. Her Grandfather explained that had he died, she would not have survived much longer and would've suffered a pain far worse than anything the Prince had done to her previously, before her own demise, all because of this damn bond.

She stood up deciding to go back to her quarters where the two full blooded Saiyans were trying once again to read Trunks' memories. At least they were not asking for her help anymore as she still refused each time.

###

"Hello Pan, did you enjoy your walk?" Goku was sitting on a chair next to the bed where Trunks was laying, with a vacant one beside him.

"Yes, it was very peaceful, such a beautiful day today. Where is King Vegeta?"

"He had some meetings to attend, I told him I would stay a while longer and keep trying, but I was actually hoping to spend some time with you."

Pan sat on the chair next to Goku and looked over at the sleeping Prince. He looked so innocent and peaceful. The bandages had been removed from his head, but the rest of his body was still the same. "Did you manage to see anything?"

"No, he has extraordinary control. I thought for sure that once we broke him down, he would be an open book, but I guess I was wrong." Goku rubbed the back of his head while stretching his long legs.

"Can I ask you something Grandpa? I saw you, my dad and uncle Goten, disappear and appear in another place by placing two fingers to your forehead, how come you never used it to come save us, and how come Uncle Goten never told you we were ok when he joined you?"

Goku sighed. This was something that bothered him greatly. Knowing he was able to transport by phasing, but never being able to save his family. "You know how intelligent the Queen is right? Well she created a sought of energy source that is controlled by satellite's around the planet, hiding the location of Planet Vegeta as well as the ki of everyone on it. Obviously the ships were equipped to locate Vegeta, but only a select few knew the code. Trying to find it by sensing energy was impossible. When your uncle joined us he was told that you, as well as your Mom and Grandma would be relocated, and if we attempted a rescue, you would be killed. You don't know how hard it is for us to be here and not want to kill the King, but you know it's not the Son way. He had his reasons albeit foolish ones, but I believe he is a changed man now." Goku explained.

"You are so forgiving Grandpa; I haven't met anyone quite like you. I wish that I could be as easily optimistic and forgiving as you are, but that would take a miracle of some sort after what I endured over the past months" Pan sighed. "I can put my mind at ease at least knowing why the three of you never came for us, as you say King Vegeta has changed from what I have heard, but it's not easy for me to be around him still, knowing he refused to let me go, and now my chance is over."

"Panny, Vegeta is a very complex man just like his son, although Trunks is by far worse than his father could've ever hoped to be. Vegeta vary rarely states his true intentions and feels that he has no need to explain his decisions to anyone, like father like son" Goku chuckled lightly. "Now I know for sure that had he let you go, it would've angered Trunks more. For some reason he is very attached to you, and I think it's because of your purity and the fact that you don't fight back, you sort of just accept him and the situation for what it is. You don't try to please him, and you not wanting him, only makes him want you more; like I said very complicated. Vegeta has silently been aware of this from the beginning, and I can guarantee that he knew exactly who you were. Why he would want his son mated to you is still a mystery to me, as well as why he would let Trunks hurt you so badly. A part of me thinks it's out of spite, but we had a very good sparring match where I showed him exactly what would happen if he ever crossed my family again."

"I don't understand he knew I was your Granddaughter all along?" Pan asked perplexed.

"I'm sure of it; you look like a Son, and Vegeta can sense Ki even at its lowest. Maybe he thought once Trunks mated you, you would be able to do what we're trying now, but it somehow backfired. He once again underestimated how strong your resistance was, and even his own sons. He never thought that you would be able to block each other out so naturally, you have amazing control yourself Panny. I sometimes find it extremely difficult to read your thoughts." Goku looked at her and smirked.

Pan looked at him through narrowed eyes.

He grinned back at her "I promise I will never invade your privacy, I just listen and look at what I need to. Anyways, I think Vegeta was hoping that once Trunks made a connection with you, he would somehow see the light, but this boy is so far gone that we have to get to the root of his problems."

"The Royal family are all a bunch of nut cases, I think the only sane one is Bulla, but sometimes I have to wonder about her too. I can't believe the King would put me through so much pain, and not try and explain his mistake, while the Queen stands idly by."

"I can assure you Bulma is as much a pawn in this as you are. Vegeta may have changed for the better, but his scheming ways will always remain. I think this time he was really only trying to help his son, and he would never in a million years admit his faults."

"Well one thing's for sure, I'm glad you're here. You seem to be the only one who understands the lot of them. Tell me something Grandpa, why would you not challenge the King for the Kingdom, and why did you spare the Prince?"

"I'm a simple man Pan who loves to fight; I don't want the responsibility of an entire Planet resting on my shoulders, and I will not allow my sons to disrespect their Saiyan heritage by challenging the King. We are happy with living simple lives and I am happy with helping anyone who is in need, even if everyone else thinks they are underserving."

"Even after the King kept you away from your family for all these years?"

"What good would come of it, and what example will I be setting for the younger generation? I do not hold grudges Pan and I'm just happy to be reunited with all of you. I hope in me doing this you and my sons can see that there is always a better solution other than killing and destroying."

"Why are you so eager to help the Prince after seeing first-hand what he did to me? I don't mean to sound bratty, but I thought for sure that he was going to die. I understand that you are all for seeing the good in people, but he is pure evil. Why would you allow him to live and why are you so interested in what he's hiding?"

"You're just a bag of questions today, aren't you Panny," he chuckled.

Pan could still not fully grasp her Grandfathers ways, he was Saiyan after all, but she had never met anyone with a mind-set like his. He was gentle and caring, even with someone as heartless as Trunks. She knew he was angry when he found out what Trunks did, and now she found out things about Vegeta that her Grandfather knew about back then already. Yet he did nothing, only tried to see the situation objectively. Sometimes she felt like he was more worried about Trunks than her, it may seem that way if you didn't know him, but she learnt that the best way to understand him was to look at things the way he does. "I've been meaning to ask you before, but I never get a chance to be alone with you, especially when Grandma's always demanding your full attention."

"That's Chi, she's a very feisty women" Goku smiled thinking about his vivacious wife, who was still as beautiful as the day he married her. "I wondered when you would get around to questioning me. I always thought you would ask your father, seeing as you spend so much time with him, but I guess I am easier to talk to. You know they are all still very upset with my decision, and they barely even talk to me, especially Goten, even though I have explained to them, including Bulma and Bulla why I intervened."

"They are angry at me too, well I don't know about the Queen though; they said I didn't have any reason to stay here. I feel that no one is looking at the entire situation, they only see what they want to, but they forget that he is my mate. I have come to accept that at least, even though I wish whole heartedly that he wasn't. Maybe Uncle Goten and Bulla will understand when they are bonded to each other."

"How very observant you are Panny, yes I'm sure they will understand you more; it won't be long now before they mate. Vegeta is fuming…" Goku laughed loudly. "I'm afraid your uncle will still be against you and Trunks. He loves you more than life and he feels it's his fault that you are suffering; the same goes for your father."

"I don't know what to do Grandpa; do they really think I would stay here by choice? I wish I could run away from here and maybe even be with Uub again. He will probably never forgive me though, all the pain I caused him."

"It's not your fault Pan and I'm sure Uub understands, from what I've seen in your memories he seems like a very reasonable man. I wish you had the chance to explain things to him; I could make it happen if you wanted, but it's your choice though. Now let me explain a few things to you…"

"I will let you know Grandpa. I don't want to have him involved in this too. Maybe its best I let him go, if he wanted an explanation he would've stayed until he got one. Do you think the Prince can hear our conversation?" she asked nervously.

"You ask now after we've been talking for so long! I don't know, but don't worry he won't hurt you again, I promise."

"I only thought of it now" she replied softly. "I've heard of cases where people were still aware of their surroundings while in a coma, I'm just curious, is all."

"Mhm…Well anyway, you know by now that Vegeta and I are trying to find out the cause of Trunks' actions. When he was fighting your father, I noticed that he used techniques well known to a tyrant named Frieza. What was interesting though was the fact that even Vegeta was surprised. You see, for years he blamed himself for the way Trunks is, even Bulma blamed him. Vegeta thought it was because of all the gore and demise of civilizations that Trunks became so emotionally detached. It never crossed his mind that Frieza had something to do with it, as Trunks only stayed with him for a few years before I killed him, besides, Vegeta had stayed with Frieza at a young age too, so he thought nothing of it."

"Is that why you let him live, because you are curious about what some Frieza had done to him? No wonder everyone is furious with you!"

"Panny I would never do something so selfish! I let him live because of you and the baby. Do you think I would've if there was a way for you to survive without him? I've seen all the horrible things you had to endure, don't you think that I too wanted to rip him to shreds!"

"I'm sorry Grandpa; it's just that sometimes I don't know what's going on or what everyone expects from me. Half the time I feel like crawling into a hole and dying. My parents want me to leave as well as Bulla and Goten. King Vegeta and you want me to get close to him and Queen Bulma, well she doesn't say anything…Grandma too."

"What do you want Pan?"

"I want to be happy. I don't want to live this life of fear and abuse, but I don't know if I can or want to forgive him. He has been nothing but brutal Grandpa, and I doubt he could ever change. What I really want though is to be free, free of this bond…free of this child…free of him. I hate him, I never thought I would use those words to describe my feelings about someone, but that's just how I feel."

Goku nodded in understanding "I know that's how you feel, but maybe it will help if you see why he's like this. You have to try and reach him now, while he's vulnerable. I know you also want answers, and he's not going to open up once he's fully recovered. I can protect you from the physical abuse, but everything else will only get better if we can get to the root of the problem and take it from there."

Pan bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. This man raped her, hit her and impregnated her. He tortured her every chance he could, and he kept her locked up away from everyone, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. "Why would I want to help or get close to such a sick fuck!" she said out loud without realising it.

"That's not a nice word to use you know." Goku looked at her seriously. "I'll tell you why I think you could maybe help him. He wasn't raised like this, I look at him and it saddens me that this young man is so heartless. Yet what's very interesting about him is that he fights for you, no one seems to notice the little things, and they only see the worst in him. Do you think he fought your father for any other reason? He may be sadistic and cruel, but he's still a Saiyan who wants his mate by his side. Now I'm not taking sides here before you think that I am. I like to look at things from all perspectives not just what I see on the surface. He is afraid of losing you, and I think it's because you make him feel human, even though he won't admit it." Goku sighed folding his arms over his chest, moving his form further down on the chair to try and get more comfortable. "I want to help him Pan, for your sake and Bulma's. She is his mother and she's lost all hope where he's concerned, her heart aches for him and for what she has done to you." Goku glanced over at Pan, her eyes were focused on Trunks, but he knew she was listening intently to what he was saying. "I don't want to push you into doing anything you're not comfortable with, but bear in mind that he is your mate and you will spend an eternity with him. You don't have to like or love him, all that matters is that you learn to live with each other and understand one another. It starts by getting to know the 'man behind the mask' and then maybe the two of you can come to some sort of agreement."

Pan sighed, what did she have to lose at this point, if it could make life easier for her in the future? "I still don't think I could ever forgive him or love him…I don't want to!"

"Fair enough, I do not expect you too."

"What must I do?"

"Lie next to him and close your eyes, you will feel a sort of tug. You must have felt it before, but always chose to ignore it, with good reason. This time I want you to embrace it; welcome it. It's your only way in, I'm not sure if it'll work, even though he's vulnerable his barriers are unbreakable.

"I'm not sure either," Pan replied nervously. _If he finds out I'm as good as dead_.

"You're stronger than you know, and don't for one second underestimate the power of this bond you share with him."

Pan climbed onto the bed and lay down next to the Prince. "Let's give it a go then, but I'm only trying this once. If it doesn't work then I'm forgetting about this whole idea." She moved her body until she was touching him, grabbing hold of the fingers on his left hand, moving her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She felt a pulling sensation, her whole body was tingling. She remembered this feeling well, it happened the first time she looked directly into the Prince's eyes. Her insides felt like jelly, she had felt this happen a few times, but always shoved it aside thinking it was nerves. _Embrace it_. "Aahh," she screamed letting go.

"What is it Pan?"

"P-pain…." She breathed heavily.

"I'll help you." Goku sat beside her on the bed, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "I'll transfer some of my energy to help dull the pain, seeing as you don't know how to use your ki yet. Don't worry your baby won't be harmed."

"I don't care about the baby!" She could feel her body come alive as Goku's energy surged through her.

"It's a good start Pan, if you're feeling pain it means he's not strong enough to block you out, because of the bond you share. If I knew any better I would think he's reaching out to you." Goku explained ignoring her statement about the baby.

She closed her eyes again and felt nothing, empty like a bottomless pit. No love, no hate, not one ounce of emotion and then everything was bright…

###

**Dream Sequence**

_**She was in a bright blue room. There were toys all over the floor and a huge bed in the corner, the comforter had pictures of earth vehicles all over it. She heard a 'whooshing' sound coming from the connecting balcony, then suddenly a little boy came running in moving around in circles with one of his arms outstretched, holding what looked like a spaceship in his hand.**_

_**He had purple hair and bright blue eyes. "Prince Trunks" she whispered amazed at the little boys free spirit, he looked to be about four years old. "I don't think he can see me." She watched as he continued playing.**_

_**The door opened revealing a younger version of the Queen. "She looks so much like Bulla."**_

"_**Trunks, honey it's time for lunch." The queen said to the little boy.**_

_**Trunks stopped his game and ran towards his mother, launching into her arms.**_

"_**Mommy I'm having so much fun, can't I play a little longer?"**_

"_**No Trunks you can play after lunch, your father has come back from his mission, and will be joining us, now go and wash up."**_

_**Pan was amazed at how sweet and cute Trunks was, just like Bulma explained. She closed her eyes for a split second and when she opened them she was somewhere else.**_

###

"_**Where am I? It's so cold in here." She could barely see, there was just a dim light and she had to narrow her eyes to see more clearly. She wrapped her arms around her middle trying to keep warm. "How is it that I can feel everything here and before I couldn't?"**_

_**She heard sniffing coming from just to the left of her and decided to follow the faint noise. She could feel the dust under her feet as she walked toward the source of the noise, gasping at what she saw. It was Trunks; he looked to be about two years older than before. He was sitting in a corner with his knees against his chest and his head resting on his arms.**_

_**She heard a key turning in the door behind her and then it opened with a loud creak. "Oh pretty boy…" a high pitched voice called out. She turned back to Trunks; his head was up now, his hands gripping his arms tightly, which were still resting on his knees. A look of pure horror on his face and in his eyes!**_

"_**Do they keep him locked up in here? Who would do such a thing to a young boy like this? Well I suppose Prince Trunks would, but he's just a little boy here."**_

"_**There you are my pet, don't look so frightened we always have so much fun, don't we?" Pan looked over at the person who was speaking. He was short and white as snow, with a purple head, shoulders, forearms and shins. He looked to have only three exposed toes on his web like feet and a long thick tail swishing behind him… He had a sadistic look in his blood red eyes. **_

"_**P-please, I want to go home. I want my mommy…" The young Prince sniffed.**_

"_**Your mother doesn't care about you. That's why you're here. Your parents were more than pleased to get rid of you; they couldn't wait to spend time alone again, as if you never existed." The weird looking man said moving closer to Trunks. "You will be a very powerful warrior when I'm done with you, and with a face like that, you could get away with anything. I will groom you until you forget all about your life on Vegeta, young Trunks." He said while sliding his finger along the boy's lips.**_

"_**No Frieza, you're lying! They will come for me, my mother loves me and she will demand that my father come and get me!" Trunks yelled swatting the tyrants hand away from his face**__._

"_**Frieza…" Pan whispered.**_

"_**You ungrateful little shit, how dare you talk to me that way," Frieza said through gritted teeth grabbing hold of Trunks' purple locks, throwing him across the room. Trunks landed against the wall with a loud thud. "I will show you exactly what happens if you cross me," He said walking to where the boy lay, picking him up like a rag doll, ripping his clothes off his small frame. "First me and then I'll hand you to the Ginyu Force, you will learn very quickly how things work around here, son of Vegeta. Your father was lucky he got away without a scratch. It's payback time, and I always get what I want! I won't rest until all you filthy monkeys are on your knees begging for mercy!"**_

_**Trunks screamed as Frieza whipped his tail across his small back, laughing hysterically.**_

_**Pan closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore, and felt so overwhelmed with pain and hurt, she could hardly breathe.**_

###

"Panny…Panny…" Goku shook her shoulder trying to bring her back. He had to move her away from Trunks as she was thrashing and screaming.

She opened her eyes, gasping for air.

"Are you ok, what did you see?"

"I'm fine Grandpa," she replied sounding a bit hoarse. She looked up at him but he was looking over her shoulder. She turned to see what had caught his attention, staring straight into a pair of cold blue eyes…


	13. Chapter 13

**I appreciate that so many of you love this story and are sticking with it, especially with the turn it's taking now. Thank you from the depths of my heart for all the reviews…**

**Chapter 13**

The Prince was staring at Pan, his mind trying to piece together what had happened, and where he was. He could feel her emotions and read her thoughts clearly.

_He's awake…he's awake…oh Kami, he's awake…_She was a ball of nerves at that moment, staring back at him wide-eyed! She sat on the bed frozen in place, her Grandfather still holding onto her.

"I'll go and get the Doctor," Goku whispered already phasing out and leaving her alone with the Prince.

Trunks' body was aching all over, he could barely move, even his head felt like a ton of bricks. His mouth felt like coarse sand, he tried to swallow but there wasn't even a drop of saliva to help. He tried speaking but no sound came forth, and had no other option but to use the bond he shared with Pan to communicate, something he avoided like the plague before. "_Water"_

She gasped when she heard his voice in her head, was he actually communicating with her through the bond…unbelievable!

"_Get me some water!"_

He sounded tired and frustrated, as if he had the weight of the Planet on his shoulders. _That's not possible, he would never use the bond, he said so many times before_. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid, after seeing some of his memories._

"_I am talking to you, stupid bitch. Now get me some water, you know I hate repeating myself!"_

"Y-yes my Prince, I'll get the nurse then," she replied, willing herself to move from the bed.

"_I didn't ask for a nurse! Just get me some fucking water!"_

Without saying or thinking another word, Pan walked over to a little table in the lounge. She grabbed the pitcher and a glass, as she was about to pour some water the Doctor came rushing into the room with two nurse-aides at his side. The King and her Grandfather following close behind. Trunks growled loudly in his mind as the Doctor started examining him, checking his vital signs and so forth.

"Hey Pan-Chan, are you ok?" Goku took the jug and glass from her setting it back on the table, observing as she continued staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. "Pan…" He called out again, touching her arm.

"Enough Kakarot…Snap out of it brat!" Vegeta interjected.

"Mhm…" Pan shook her head, while snapping out of her trance like state, and giving the two Saiyans her full attention. "Sorry, I just can't believe he's awake and communicating with me through the bond!"

"He's speaking to you? What did he say?" Goku was intrigued.

"He only…"

"I've had enough of this! Yeah, so he's talking to you through the bond, good for you…now tell us what you saw while he was asleep!" Vegeta chimed in once again, annoyed at the two.

"_Don't you dare tell them anything, wench! It's none of their business and you were not supposed to see that anyway!"_

"_I don't know if I can stop them from reading my thoughts, Prince Trunks. I don't know how to keep them out of my head."_

He growled at her in response.

"I'm sorry King Vegeta, I can't…" she said while looking over at the Prince.

"That's ok Pan, we understand…don't we Vegeta?" Goku replied while attempting to read her mind.

"Humph…" Vegeta answered while doing the same.

They looked at each other perplexed; all they could see was darkness.

Goku looked over at Trunks who was smirking back at him. "_You're blocking us out. How's that possible?" _Goku opened up a link to speak with Trunks.

"_How are you doing this Trunks, this is unheard of!" _Vegeta frowned at his son, doing the same. "_This bond is very unusual; she hasn't even marked you yet. What else can you do? I bet she can't read you unless you let her right?_"

"_That's for me to know father. I can feel her clearly now, she's not resisting anymore and she's not even aware of it. I should really be thanking you Goku, for convincing her to make a connection with me…but I won't. I know everything now and the best part is; she's oblivious to it."_

Both Goku and Vegeta broke the link with Trunks; he was just one contradiction after another.

Goku looked down at his granddaughter. "I'm so sorry Pan."

"Why, Grandpa?"

"Trunks knows everything because of the connection you made earlier, and he's somehow blocking me from reading your mind. It's going to be very difficult for me to keep tabs on you, without you knowing how to raise your ki, but I will always be close by and checking in on you. I think it's time you learned how to control your ki, I will teach you. After the baby is born you will start training and learn to fight too!"

Before Pan could reply Gohan, Videl, Goten and Bulla came rushing into the room. One of the nurses who had left earlier, followed behind them carrying a tray with food and water.

"Are you ok Pan?" Gohan grabbed her shoulders, turning her around while looking her over. "Did he hurt you? I'm looking for a reason to finish him off!"

"I'm fine Papa…" Pan replied a bit breathless.

"I am not leaving you alone with him; I will sleep on the couch if I have to!"

"Yeah we're all staying put!" Goten replied, while Bulla and Videl nodded in agreement.

"I can't stand the sight of him!" Gohan growled, glaring at the Prince.

"Calm down Gohan, Pan doesn't need all the extra stress right now." Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder trying to get him to lower his ki.

"This is your fault dad! I should've killed him when I had the chance. Who knows what he will do to her when we're not around, and it's not like she'll tell us, even now I can see the fear in her eyes!"

Before anyone could respond, one of the nurses screamed. Everyone turned to look at what was happening. Doctor Kimura was picking her up from the floor; luckily the tray was on the bedside table, all she was holding in her hand was a syringe filled with water.

"What happened?" Bulla asked as she made her way over to the Doctor.

"He hit her out of the way…Looks like I'll have to see to your arm Annie." The Doctor replied.

"What did he hit her with? He can barely move!" Bulla looked puzzled.

"With his right arm, it only has a small cast around his wrist and hand, the rest of his arm is fine."

Trunks ignored everyone in the room, even though his sister was staring daggers at him. He directed his gaze toward Pan, staring straight into her frightened black eyes. "_Get rid of them. I don't want any of them in here!"_

"I think its best you all leave…please," she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We are not leaving you alone with him Pan!" Videl looked at her daughter angrily. _Why was she always defending that boy, even after what he did to her?_ She was tired of hearing that it's because of the bond. Pan should use her common sense once in a while too!

"I'll be ok mom, I promise. Please go, you can come back to check on me later if you want." Pan knew her mother was annoyed with her for always choosing to stay with Trunks, but did she really have a choice?

"Why don't you want us here Pan? We only want to keep you safe; I don't understand why you want to be left alone with him after what he did to you. Do you like it? Is that the reason why you allow him to hurt you all the time, help me understand why it is that you refuse to leave that sick bastard?" Goten yelled at her.

Pan looked at each and every one of them feeling helpless, what was she supposed to say? If they knew it was the Prince that really wanted them gone then they would refuse to leave, which would be a major problem for her, because she could tell he was getting angry. "I-I…" she looked over at Goku, her saviour of late, hoping he would once again help her out and he did just that.

"We should go…" Goku looked at all of them, waiting for someone to challenge him.

"I still want to find out a few things from my son Kakarot, don't order me around!" Vegeta, who had been silently watching and listening for a while replied.

"_Come on Vegeta, you know he won't say anything to you. He's weak, his ki is erratic and he needs to eat and drink. He's too proud to have anyone help him, but maybe if we leave them alone, Pan may be able to get close again. We can try and question her later, she will talk to me and I will inform you immediately if I find out anything useful."_

"_Humph." _Vegeta turned and walked out of the room.

"Dad…"

"She'll be fine Gohan. I'll be close by at all times and I will keep an open link with her," Goku lied. He didn't want his sons to know that Trunks was blocking him, they would go ballistic. "We'll check in on you later Pan-Chan," he shouted while escorting everyone out.

Gohan paused, turning back to his daughter. "You tell me if he says or does anything to hurt you," he kissed the top of her head, glaring at the Prince.

"I will Papa," Pan hugged him before he left.

###

Pan walked over to the bed. It was only her and Trunks now. She looked over at the tray on the bedside table and bit her lip confused as to what she should do. The Prince refused to have the nurse feed him, why would he let Pan when he despised her the most? She took a deep breath_. It couldn't hurt to ask…could it?_ "D-do you want me to help you eat my Prince?"

He glared at her, what choice did he have? That irritating Doctor would come and poke him with needles again and he needed to regain his strength and mobility fast, so he could take care of a few things. Starting with his disobedient mate! The only thing standing in his way of accepting her help were his pride and the fact that he hated being reduced to an almost invalid while having to depend on this wench. "_I don't need your help. I would rather die of hunger and thirst!" _He was still finding it difficult to speak; at least he could communicate with her this way. He was staring at her, she was pathetic as always!

Pan's thoughts drifted toward her Grandfather and what he would've done if he were left in a situation like this. She thought about the conversation they had not so long ago, how she would be spending an eternity with this man and that she should try to understand him. _Be brave Pan Son, he can only do so much if you let him._

Meanwhile, Trunks was listening to her thoughts but didn't say anything. He would mess with her later. Right now he was hungry and thirsty. He decided to see how she would handle it, if she would indeed be brave.

_How about I leave you to starve, you sick, twisted, arrogant…Urgh, I shouldn't get worked up like this! What does he expect me to do? Feed him, bathe him, and help him to the toilet. I'm not a nurse or a Doctor and I don't want to touch him unless I absolutely…_

"_Will you shut up already? You're driving me insane with all your rambling. Just go! Before I blast you, don't think I won't because I can still use my fingertips, and I really don't care if your family kills me after at least I will enjoy seeing you die!" _Trunks was at a point where he could care less about anything. He felt weak and this made him angry. He was also overwhelmed with all sorts of mixed emotions. _I can't stand all these feelings and most of it coming from that fucking bitch!_ _This is so frustrating; my throat hurts as much as the rest of my body. My head hurts because of her and her incessant talking. She will be dealt with as soon as I've regained my strength, but right now I couldn't give a shit!_ He watched as she made her way toward the door, her hand on the handle ready to leave, pausing and sighing before turning back around.

She stood in front of him now and looked directly into his eyes. _I hate you. _"Let me help you," She wrapped her arms gently around his torso, sliding them up until they locked under his armpits.

"_I hate you too…What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_I'm helping you up." _She ignored the fact that he heard her say she hated him, and was surprised at the way he was acting; usually he wouldn't tolerate this sort of behaviour from her.

"_I don't need your help!"_

"_Please Prince Trunks, let me do this. I promise no one will know, but I could get the nurse if you prefer. If you don't eat the Doctor will move you back to the medical wing, and who knows how long you will stay there without the regeneration tanks."_

"_I take it your family destroyed the tanks along with the healing pills?"_

She nodded in response, shocked at how civilized he was being. She knew not to take it to heart though, because he could snap at any moment.

He sighed. "_Fine…if anyone finds out about this…"_

"No one will know, I promise," she whispered into his ear.

She had her face right next to his, her hair tickling his nose. He could smell her and it was doing things to his insides that he did not like. He raised his ki so that he was levitating, making it easier for her to help him up, it took a lot of effort and was very painful. Why he didn't just let her struggle to lift him was beyond him. He felt somewhat different, and could not explain why, it was mind-boggling. She slipped one of her arms out from under him, moving the pillows upright. He moved back down, sitting up against them, hissing as his back touched the soft pillows.

Pan took the syringe form the tray, filling it with some water. She sat down on the small space beside him and licked her lips, placing the syringe at the side of his mouth.

"_Why don't you use the glass now? All this effort to sit up and you want to feed me with a syringe!"_

She could slap herself. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

He scowled at her. Why had he been reduced to letting this stupid fool help him? Why did she have to be his mate? This girl had done nothing but make his life miserable, and now here he was, body broken not to mention the fact that he almost died, all because of her. He could think of nothing but how delicious it would be to punish her. Yet now he had to depend on her instead. She brought the glass to his lips, tilting it gently until he felt the cool water coating his tongue and throat, easing the burning pain.

"I'll feed you this broth now; it should make you feel better."

He didn't respond, only watched as she reluctantly fed him. Her eyes following the spoon as she scooped up some of the soup and brought it to his lips… He ate quietly while watching her intently and listened as she hummed a tune in her mind. Trunks didn't know what to make of this girl, or why she was helping him after everything he did to her and would do again…soon. Before he could let his mind wander further, she was thinking about him and what she had seen while he was asleep.

He froze, not wanting to experience it again. There was a reason why he had buried those memories and he didn't know how she managed to break past his defences. He was always able to keep her out, despite the bond but not that time. When he was in the coma, he was aware of the outside world but in his head it felt like he was in a time loop, having to experience all his deep dark secrets over and over until she came and pulled him out…unknowingly. He could feel the way she felt now and was feeling while she watched what Frieza did to him. Trunks hit the bowl out of her hand staring at her with wide, vacant eyes.

She looked at him, perplexed and anxious, not knowing what she had done this time to upset him. She gasped when she realised what she had been thinking about, and that he might have been reading her thoughts this whole time. She looked down at the bowl and moved to pick it up, confused at why he was not cursing or hitting her. She felt the bed shaking, her body half bent ready to pick up the bowl. She paused and turned her head slightly to look at him. He was still staring straight ahead, where she would be sitting if she wasn't bent over, his body convulsing and biting his bottom lip. Pan sat up turning her body to face him completely. "Prince Trunks…" Then she saw it, something she thought he was not capable of doing, tears streaming down his cheeks. She didn't know whether she should give him some privacy or comfort him. She opted for privacy, and was about to get up when he let out a heart wrenching sob, the first sound to come out of his mouth since he awoke. It sent a shiver up her spine and then it hit her, overwhelming emotions, and memories that were not her own. It made her hatred toward him, look like a speck of dust. She got up and sat beside him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He moved his head against her chest, lifting his right arm and wrapping his fingers around her wrist as much as he could, he wrapped his tail around hers, holding on for dear life and sobbing loudly, his body shaking violently.

Pan closed her eyes as she held onto him, stroking his long lavender locks with her free hand. Watching as he released all the memories he had been hiding from the world and himself. Her Prince had finally reached his breaking point…


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! Wow! Wow! I want to thank each and every one of you who left a review. I have officially made it to over 100. 21 Reviews for chapter 13, I must be doing something right? When I started out I never expected much feedback, although I was hoping for it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means a lot that so many of you love this story.…I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14**

She held him close, caressing his beautiful face as he shed tears that he'd been holding back for more than a decade. She saw it all, his happiness as a young carefree child, his distress when his father left him behind, the hurt and pain caused by an evil Tyrant's conduct, and the reason behind his sadistic, cold-hearted nature. Yet her subconscious mind was telling her that he was concealing something else. She felt overwhelmed by the amount of information being transferred to her in such a short time span. However, the fact that he finally opened up to her was still not enough reason for redemption or forgiveness. She was physically and emotionally fatigued, and had no idea what his next move would be.

"_I need to use the bathroom."_

He was blocking her out again; she could only hear when he spoke to her now. "I'll go and get the wheelchair." Pan shifted slowly, gently grabbing the back of his neck and easing him back against the pillows. She touched his cheeks with her thumbs respectively, wiping away the tears while resting her forehead against his. Closing her eyes and softly kissing his lips. "I promise not to tell a soul," she whispered, gazing into his vacant blue orbs. For a split second they sparked with life, and then it was gone…

###

"The meal was delicious as always Mama. I love spending time with you both, but I should get back to my quarters." Pan informed her parents, after spending the afternoon in their company. She was pleasantly surprised that neither mentioned the Prince, not even once!

"Why don't you stay a bit longer, it's still early?" Videl asked her hopefully.

"I've had a long day Mama and I'm shattered."

"V let her go; she must be dead on her feet with all that's happened today. Come Panny, I'll walk you back to your quarters." Gohan interrupted.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mama, have a good evening." Pan hugged her lightly.

"Pan, before you leave…"

"Videl!" Gohan glared at her warningly.

Videl sighed dejectedly. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart. Take care and get some rest."

###

Pan hooked her arm with her father's as they slowly walked back to her quarters. Her afternoon was highly enjoyable and not once did her mind wander toward a certain Saiyan Prince. It was refreshing to not think of what happened between them earlier, even if it was for a few hours. Now it was time to face reality again, and Kami only knew what the next phase would be like!

"How are you Panny, has the Prince been hard on you since he woke up?"

Pan looked up at her father curiously. "You ask now? I thought you and Mama would bombard me with questions as soon as I arrived this afternoon!"

"We decided not too and felt that you needed a few 'Trunks free' hours. Albeit, I am worried about you and I don't like the thought of you being alone with him. He's a very unstable young man, if you could sense ki then you would understand. However, it's mind-boggling how sometimes it feels as if he has no life force; it's probably something he learnt to master over time. I can't even sense you when you're with him; it's remarkable how he can mask your ki. That is why it's important you let me know if he's hurting you, I worry constantly!"

"I'm ok Papa and he has done nothing to harm me in any way since he regained consciousness. He was the one that suggested I spend the afternoon with you, which is very out of character for him." _Then again, he's been so different since he woke up_._ I will only truly know my fate once he has recovered completely._

"I'm glad… but maybe I should have a talk with him anyway, and remind him what will happen if he ever hurts you again!"

"There's no need Papa, I'm sure he's well aware."

"You're always protecting him Pan-Chan. He doesn't deserve it!"

Pan sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. "You know how I feel about him, but recent events have made me a bit more open-minded about him. However, it will not change the fact that I will never forgive him!"

"Humph! You sound like your grandfather; I hope he's not filling your head with his optimistic outlook on life."

She rolled her tongue over her teeth while shaking her head. "I can assure you; this has nothing to do with grandpa."

"Ok…" Gohan shrugged, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, be good…"

"Goodnight Papa."

###

She sat down beside his sleeping form, running her fingers through his lavender hair.

He opened his eyes, gazing at her with his usual stoic look.

The young servant turned Princess didn't know what to surmise from the heartless Prince, as she awaited his instructions.

He reached out with his good arm and touched her belly with his fingers, feeling the infant's ki for the first time while observing his young mates reaction at his sudden move. The baby had a strong life force. It was his treasure, his prized possession, no matter how it came to be…it was his.

Pan remained stationary as his fingers traced her swollen bump. The baby moving and kicking wherever he touched, it knew who he was. Pan understood at that very moment, Trunks would be different with this child. The child she didn't want.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as he continued tracing patterns on her belly.

He shook his head, glaring up at her. "_I need to change out of these clothes!"_

###

Pan ran some water into the large sink in the bathroom while helping him out of his clothing. She unwound the bandages around his ribs, gasping at the sight of his bluish-purple skin. He sat in his wheelchair, naked as the day he was born with bruises all over his exposed skin.

"Do not feel pity for me wench, ever!" He scowled at her. "Hurry up and do whatever you intend to!" he didn't bother looking at her again, but kept his eyes fixated straight ahead.

Without an apology or another word, Pan carefully sponged him off. He never even flinched, only hissed whenever she grazed over certain areas of his body. She kept her mind clear, not knowing whether he was reading her thoughts or not. He still never mentioned anything about his breakdown and she wasn't going to ask, or even think about it. She would remain silent and keep his secret.

###

The Prince was back in his bed, covered with fresh sheets. Pan had asked the young servant to change it while they were occupied. She was still trying to decipher his latest course of actions and decided to prepare herself for bed in the process. Hoping he would be asleep by the time she was done.

###

She slipped between the covers, sighing as the silky sheets touched her bare skin. It felt good to lie down. Her body was aching after the trying day she had, but she knew it was only the first of many.

"Come here!"

She squeezed her eyes shut before moving closer to him. She was hoping he was asleep, but no such luck.

He reached over with his good arm, growling in frustration when he couldn't touch her.

Pan moved closer, her body touching his. "Can I help you with something my Prince?" she asked innocently, thinking he needed to shift position with her assistance.

He never answered and wrapped his tail around her thigh.

She knew by his movements that he wanted her next to him and found it very peculiar, but didn't question his actions until she felt his tail slip between her legs.

###

"Hi Bulla…Uncle Goten." Pan was surprised to see them standing at her door, holding hands. "Come in."

"Hi Pan." They replied simultaneously while walking over to the lounge.

Pan peered over to where the Prince was sleeping, following behind them. She was exhausted and literally walking in her sleep. He kept her up for most of the night, making her do things to pleasure him until he eventually found release.

"Are you ok Pan?" Bulla asked concerned

"I'm fine, had a busy day and a long night. You know with this thing moving around all the time I hardly get any sleep." She lied.

"It's not a thing Pan! It's a baby, an innocent baby!" Goten scolded

"Don't start with me Uncle, you don't know…"

"That's enough! Goten we said we weren't going to do this today."

"Do what? Why has everyone been walking on eggshells around me lately, first my parents and now the two of you?"

"We don't want you to be stressed and we didn't come here to question or reprimand you. I wanted to be the first one to inform you that Goten and I have mated!" Bulla explained excitedly.

Pan bit her lip, eyes wide. "Wow! That's wonderful. I wish you both a happy life together."

"Thank you Panny." Goten replied while wrapping his arms around his mate, staring lovingly into her blue eyes as she giggled affectionately.

Pan couldn't help but feel envious toward them while observing the love and devotion they clearly felt for each other. Especially knowing she would never have the same experience with Trunks. She turned her head slightly, staring at him while he looked at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh Pan, I am extremely happy. Your Uncle is the most amazing, sweet, caring, loving…"

"Excuse me…" Pan choked back a sob, running to the bathroom…falling to her knees, as she shut the door.

"Panny…" Goten called out, knocking softly on the door. "Panny, can I speak with you?"

"Leave her be! She won't come out. I suggest you leave and take my idiot sister with you. You've upset her enough for one day." Trunks looked at Goten, a vindictive smirk on his face. "Thank you though; I don't have to do much to make her feel like a worthless shit today. I should have you over more often to do my dirty work."

"You son of a…"

"Goten! No!" Don't let him get to you, it's what he does. Let's go, I can't believe I was so insensitive throwing our relationship in her face like that. I'll speak to her later, when she's collected herself."

Goten gave the Prince a murderous glare before leaving with his mate.

###

"You wish I could be like that with you?" Trunks asked her. She stayed in the bathroom for a long time until he eventually grew tired of her sulkiness, and demanded she come out.

"No…" She replied softly while cutting a piece of steak before feeding it to him.

He studied her face. She had been crying and he didn't know what she was feeling as he was still blocking her. He let go so he could try to understand why she was so upset. He knew she wouldn't tell him directly because she was afraid of his reaction. She was hurting, her heart was aching to be loved and touched like the way she saw today. "Don't expect me to be all touchy feely or whatever the fuck it is you want so badly! Be satisfied that I don't hit or force you anymore."

"I am my Prince. I don't expect any more from you."

"Really, so you don't want me to hold you or kiss you? Don't lie to me again bitch, I can feel your emotions."

Pan bit her lip; she didn't want it from him…

"Get out!" Trunks closed his eyes, trying to control his rage. "You have the audacity to think about that weak human! I should kill you where you sit!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was thinking about the past. It won't happen again." She placed the plate on the bedside table and was about to leave, but wrapped her arms gently around him and rested her head on his chest instead. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed, realising he was trying to tell her, in his own weird way that he might consider being open to holding her once in a while, in secret of course.

"You can hate me all you want, but if you ever think about that human touching you again I will not hesitate to punish you. Do you hear me?!"

She nodded in response, tears streaming down her cheeks until she eventually fell asleep in his arms."

###

Bulma walked over to the bed, sitting down on the chair next to it. Shocked to her core at what she was witnessing. Her son was sitting up against the pillows with his eyes closed and Pan was asleep in his arms. Trunks had his arm around her shoulders and his tail wrapped securely around her waist.

"What do you want Mother?"

"I-I came to see you."

"Hn, you never worried before." He opened his eyes staring fixedly at her. " Leave now! I don't want you here and stop looking at us like that!"

"I'm just surprised to see her in your arms. I never…"

"She's been in my arms countless times mother, when I'm fucking her tight little cunt!" He smirked at her reaction.

"Trunks!" Bulma gasped, appalled as always.

"You can thank your daughter and her idiot mate for this. They're the ones who upset her today."

"And you decided to comfort her; it's not like you to do something like this."

"You don't know me mother, so don't act like you do! Why do you care anyway? You didn't seem at all fazed when her family was beating me to near death, and you didn't care enough to come and see me for months after."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm here for Pan. If she is attempting to understand that sick, twisted mind of yours then I owe her that much to try as well. Albeit, I don't think it will be worth either of our time and effort!"

"Fuck off you whore and don't come back!" Trunks screamed forcing his body into a sitting position oblivious to the pain, his ki rising drastically.

Pan shot up. "Wha…Queen Bulma?! Trunks…" she questioned, momentarily forgetting about his status.

"I'm sorry Pan. I seem to do nothing but mess things up." Bulma apologised, retreating until she was close enough to the door to leave.

###

"Prince Trunks calm down." Pan tried to settle him, but he was lost in his rage.

"That fucking bitch! How dare she come in here and act all concerned about my well-being when she couldn't give a fuck about me!" He roared. "Everything she does is to benefit her and my father. That's why she let me go when I was young. It's her fault the fucking whore! I hate her! I hate her! She will die by my hand!"

"Trunks!" Goku called out after teleporting directly in front of them.

"Grandpa, he's not listening to reason and he's flooding me with emotions again. I never thought I'd know what such hatred felt like. I hate him, but this is something else entirely. I don't understand?"

Goku pinched a nerve on Trunks' neck, causing him to pass out instantly just as Vegeta entered the room. Meanwhile, he found that Pan was not being shielded and retrieved everything she knew about the Prince up until that moment.

Vegeta was none the wiser, looking over at his son with concern.

"Where's Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I passed her on the way in here; she must be going back to our quarters. I felt his ki skyrocket. What's this about Kakarot?!"

"I thought it was Frieza." Goku contemplated.

"What! Frieza's dead Kakarot, stop acting like an idiot will you!"

"No Vegeta…" Goku shook his head dejectedly. "Frieza did things to your son, things I don't wish to repeat right now."

"How do you know? Don't keep this from me you fool! I've been trying to break him for years!"

"That's the least of your problems right now Vegeta. He will tell you when his ready, I have to respect his privacy."

"You mean you have to protect your granddaughter. I can read her mind too Kakarot."

"Don't do it Vegeta! You will not like what you see." "_Pan you're going to have to try and keep the King out of your head, concentrate…clear your mind, Trunks is not shielding you anymore!"_

"_I'll try my best grandpa."_

"Vegeta, listen to me. Frieza did horrible things to this boy, but that is not the root of his problem! There is nothing that could affect a child more than feeling abandoned by the one he loves the most…His Mother!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews…**

**Chapter 15**

"His mother…? His mother…?! Have you lost your fucking mind Kakarot?! Do you know how heartbroken and furious she was when I came back without him?!" Vegeta was literally shaking with rage. _How dare this idiot accuse Bulma of abandoning our son!_ "You know nothing!"

"I know how your son feels…"Goku stated coolly.

"The boy doesn't 'feel' anything…"

"I beg to differ…"

"No Kakarot! He's messing with you and that granddaughter of yours. Bulma would never abandon him; she loves him more than anything. Do you know how hard all these years have been on her? You're not there to listen as she cries herself to sleep. You don't feel her emotions like I do. You don't see the distant look in her eyes every time she thinks about him. For more than twenty years she has been suffering with this, and now you have the audacity to tell me it's her fault! I will not stand for it Kakarot! I will not let you talk about my mate this way!"

"Vegeta, I'm not saying its Bulma's fault! Why aren't you listening? Calm down and take note of what I am saying. Frieza has practically brainwashed him into believing that his mother didn't love him or want him, hence the reason you never came back for him. Trunks didn't understand what was happening or why she would allow you to leave him with such an evil man, especially when he never even got to say goodbye to her. Trunks insisted that his mother would make you come and bring him home, but as the weeks rolled into months and you still never came, he started accepting it as the truth. He still feels that way, even today."

"Why does he only blame Bulma, when I was at fault too?"

"You know the type of relationship you share with him Vegeta, 'I'm the King and you're the Prince'. That's how he understood it also. There was never any affection like what he shared with his mother, she was his life. He was being abused by an evil maniac, and he was frightened and alone with no one to turn to."

"What are you talking about Kakarot? Frieza has always been hard on us Saiyans, I had to endure it the same way Trunks did…What's this about abuse?"

"In due time Vegeta; I don't want to anger him further. He's very unstable and Pan is making unbelievable progress. He's starting to trust her enough to show her little bits of his past. I do not want to jeopardise that now. You're going to have to trust me on this until he's ready."

Vegeta snorted, what choice did he have? "I don't know whether I should be angry or happy! You have done in a matter of days, what I have been trying to do for years. Well, I guess we finally have grounds to work off of now. I need to go and check on my mate…"

###

She sat on the window seat in her office overlooking the gardens, her back against the frame and her hands in her lap with a sombre expression gracing her beautiful face…_I don't understand, where did I go wrong?_ She loved her family with every fibre of her being. She sighed musing over the day she found out she was expecting her first child. _Trunks…_It was such an overwhelming feeling but at the same time she was apprehensive. Vegeta wasn't the paternal type and she knew from the start that it would be challenging. However, the day Trunks was born she was overcome with emotions. When she saw her little boy for the first time she felt an intense kind of love that only a mother could have for her child. Then his father took him away and when he came back he wasn't her Trunks anymore. She didn't know what to do; he wouldn't even acknowledge her and gave her the cold shoulder for many years. Vegeta promised her that he would find out what his problem was and she believed him...

"Bulma…" Chi Chi called out softly as she entered the dimly lit office.

Bulma remained stationery staring out the window, her eyes misted over.

Chi Chi sat down on the small space next to her, resting her hands on top of Bulma's cold ones. "Do you want to talk about it? Goku told me what happened, although he never really said much."

"He hates me…" she whispered so low, Chi Chi nearly missed it.

"He's confused Bulma and has never opened up to anyone about his life away from home. Maybe you should explain your side; it may help if he knew how you were feeling and what you were going through."

"What makes you think he'll believe me now? I always wondered why he treated me so…so…" She couldn't even let the words escape from her lips. "I should've known…I'm his mother! I should've known my baby was hurting, yet I chose to ignore it. I thought he was just being arrogant and crude like his father once was and still is to an extent. You know to please him, Trunks always tried to gain his father's approval. He admired his father so much when he was little and even though I was against it, I let him be. I pushed him aside and focused on raising Bulla, but in the back of my mind I always knew something was amiss. You know that maternal instinct, yet I didn't know how to reach out to him. I was scared of the person he had become. I don't remember a time where we just sat down and talked, it was always an argument about something or me dictating what his father wanted because I knew Vegeta would beat him out of frustration. Vegeta…he tried so hard to break him, but nothing ever worked."

Chi Chi listened silently as her friend aired all her thoughts and frustrations. She couldn't and wouldn't judge her, because she had no idea what it was like to be left in a situation like this. However, she would be her shoulder to cry on and her support for as long as she needed it. "I know it's hard but if anyone can help him, my Goku can." She squeezed her long-time friends hand to reassure her. "Don't worry, Bulma. You'll see…it'll all work out in the end.

###

"Thank you for joining me Pan." Bulla sat down at the table in one of the many private gardens surrounding the Castle. She had invited Pan to lunch in hopes of apologising about her behaviour earlier.

"Thank you, I needed to get out for a bit. I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. You know that I am very happy for you and Uncle Goten.

Bulla smiled faintly and nodded her head. "I wanted to apologise anyway. I know what you've been going through with my brother and to rub my relationship in your face like that …Pan are you okay? Bulla touched her hand, shaking it lightly.

"Hm, oh I'm sorry Bulla. I'm so exhausted, you know with having to take care of your brother and carrying this load" she gestured toward her belly, "it's not easy."

"_Where are you?!"_

"_I'm having lunch with your sister my Prince. I can leave if you need me." _She heard him growl.

"_No!"_

"_I won't stay too long…"_ He didn't respond, so she turned her attention back to Bulla. "How's the Queen?"

"I haven't seen my mother since last night and she seemed fine then, why?"

"I'm just curious. I hardly get to see her or speak with her." Pan lied.

"Pan about…"

"Honestly Bulla we can forget about it, no hard feelings okay. Now I would really like to know more about you and my Uncle." Pan ate quietly, listening as Bulla went on and on about her relationship with Goten. Smiling and commenting every now and again.

"My Uncle is a very sweet and loving person and I'm glad the two of you found each other." Pan told her sincerely.

"I'm very lucky indeed. How are things with my brother?"

"It's…different. He's different, but sometimes he goes back to his old self. He doesn't hurt me physically anymore though. However, I don't know how long I'll be able to look after him. The doctor reckons it will be a few more months before he fully recovers. I can barely cope as it is with being pregnant and all..." She sighed. "Anyways, I better head off."

Bulla frowned as Pan walked off, contemplating on what she should do. She reached in the pocket of her dress and pulled out a tiny silver box. "Pan wait!" Bulla called out rushing toward her. "Take this; I always keep a few in my room for emergencies or after a gruelling spar. Give it to him if you want, and if you trust him enough not to hurt you. You look like you could use a break. I personally don't think it's wise but the decision is yours to make."

###

It had been three weeks since the day Pan had lunch with Bulla. She was accustomed to all the Princes moods by now and was learning to understand him, even tolerate him more each day. Yet still not enough to forgive him, but she could feel her hatred toward him slowly dissipating. That is until he said or did something unpleasant.

The queen had remained isolated since the incident with Trunks. She refused to speak to anyone but Chi Chi and Vegeta, occasionally not even to the latter. When asked about it Chi Chi would explain that it was not her place to discuss how Bulma was feeling. No one dared to question the matriarch further.

Goten and Bulla were living in bliss, going at it like any newly mated Saiyan couple would. They rarely made an appearance, much to Vegeta's dismay.

Goku silently observed everyone around him, but his main focus being Trunks and Pan. He taught her a bit about controlling her ki, and although it wasn't easy to explain he told her a few tricks on how to keep Trunks from reading her thoughts. However, they never discussed what happened that day, he felt it was necessary for Pan and Trunks to gain each other's trust first.

Gohan and Videl were none the wiser, and decided to withdraw from everyone's personal affairs until they deemed it necessary to interfere. They had learned to accept their daughter's decision to stay with Trunks, even though they disagreed with her. They thought it best to support and help her rather than add to her already stressful situation. Though, Gohan was still patiently waiting on the side-line for the Prince to make a wrong move.

###

"The doctor informed me that your right arm cast would be removed by the end of the week." Pan placed a fork full of egg in his mouth before he could respond. "I have an appointment with him this afternoon; he will do a sonogram of your child."

"You're hiding something and I demand to know what it is!"

"You can read my thoughts clearly my Prince, it's impossible for me to hide anything from you."

"You are trying my patience wench!"

"I have nothing to hide my Prince…"

"Humph…"

After feeding the Prince, Pan went to get ready for her check-up. Before leaving she stood in front of the bed with a glass of water and the box Bulla gave her, studying his sleeping form. He slept most of the time; she supposed it was out of boredom. He wouldn't allow anyone near him, other than Goku and his father, but he hardly spoke to them anyway leaving her to deal with the two full blooded Saiyans. She placed the water on the bedside table making sure the straw was easily accessible. She took the pill out of the little holder and set it next to the glass, within his reach. Pan sat on the bed moving a few loose strands from his face. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." She pecked his lips lightly and left.

###

Pan entered the medical wing later that afternoon after visiting her Parents for a bit. Her mother offered to come with her, but she politely refused. Trunks hadn't called for her yet, so she wasn't sure if he took the pill or not. "Hello Doctor Kimura, I'm here for the sonogram."

"Hello Pan, you can go ahead and change behind the curtain. Make sure to leave your belly exposed.

Of all the days, she had to wear a dress today! She removed it and got onto the bed in only her underwear. She positioned the blanket over her lower half and left the top exposed. _At least I'm wearing a bra._

Doctor Kimura opened the curtain a few minutes later. "Okay let's beg…" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard the door opening, nearly falling off the chair as the intruder entered. "P-Prince T-Trunks y-you…"

"Yes, yes…we've established this by now. What are you waiting for?! Get on with it." He looked over at Pan who was staring directly at him with a calm expression. _"You were hiding something and you've learnt to keep me out of your head...What made you do it? Do you know what I could do to you now?!"_

"_I'm well aware of the risk I'm taking my Prince, but I did it to show you that I'm willing to trust you…to an extent of course._

"_Hm, fair enough...and call me Trunks. Only when we're alone, I don't want people getting ideas."_

She was stunned beyond belief._ "A-As you wish…" _

He kept his eyes on the monitor as the doctor began the scan_. "That is the first and last time you will hear me say anything nice to you. If you ever tell a soul…"_

"_I won't!"_

"There we are, your baby." Doctor Kimura pointed at the screen with his free hand.

Pan refused to look at the monitor. However, the Prince moved closer completely drawn in by the 4-d image of his child.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes…" Trunks replied without hesitation.

"Pan…?" The Doctor waited for her response.

"Never mind her, she still hates it. I'll deal with her later."

"Y-yes my Prince lets proceed then." The doctor moved the scanner around Pan's belly until he found what he was looking for. "Everything is as it should be, the baby has all its fingers and toes etc…I am pleased to inform you that it's a baby girl!"

"A girl…"Trunks whispered. _I'm having a daughter. _"Takara…" _My treasure._

"Let's listen to her heartbeat now. Don't be alarmed if it sounds too fast. The baby's heart beats at twice the speed of what ours do."

Pan sighed as the doctor turned on the heart machine, wanting it to be over already.

"Will you stop that?!" Trunks scowled at her.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"You always are…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the reviews **

**msanimegeek - **I hope you like it! You already know what we discussed so enjoy!

**KaitAstrophe95 - **I hope she does too, it'll take some time but maybe!

**Daughter Of Vegeta - **XD

**MRSJRPMELLAK - **I hope so too ;p

**TFSrules - **lol...Thank you! I hope you not too upset with me about Gohan in the chapter below then *hides face behind hands* I will do my best to fulfill this challenge When the time comes!

**Just Believe786 - **She has her reasons, but will it backfire? Is he really? lol

**MonNos - Trunks : **I'm trying Monos but it's just not possible! Maybe I'll surprise you ;)

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior - **I'm sure you will ;p

**famoso - **That's the reason why I thought it best they have a girl, but will he? He is a jerk, no doubt about that! lol

**xxcandylover23xx - **You'll probably hate me at the end of the next Chappie lol. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**Epic Awsome - **Is how I like to keep this story :) lol

**Nurphs - **Thanks :))

**SweetenedSky - **I certainly hope so! Thank you :D

**Guest - **Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**Zailz-101 - **Thank you! I'm glad you love it :))

**genuinegirl - **They sure are!

**Guest - **Thank you!

**Chapter 16**

Confusion, confliction, emotional rollercoaster! Is this what he had become, all these feelings and so much more?! How does one person deal with so many overwhelming sensations? He was better off when he felt nothing, but now he had no choice but to deal. Thanks to one wench who was constantly lingering in his thoughts, who was always there physically and emotionally. He wanted so badly to just hurt her, yet he couldn't. It had nothing to do with fear for her family, he didn't care about them…he just couldn't! She was seeping through his barriers, slowly but surely and he had no control, he didn't like not having control.

"Trunks…" Pan whispered as she stood beside him on the balcony, her head bowed. It had been two weeks since the appointment with Doctor Kimura and this was the first time she was seeing him. He had disappeared soon after the sonogram and no one knew where he was or why he left.

He turned to face her, placing his finger under her chin to lift her head. "You missed me?"

She sighed blinking rapidly her eyes burning with unshed tears. She couldn't deny it, no matter how hard it was and how much she hated to admit it. She never wanted to experience emptiness like she did the past two weeks. She couldn't even reach out to him or hear his voice in her head, he kept her out completely. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you went away, to punish me?" She knew he wasn't suffering because he had a permanent link to her due to the fact that he marked her. No matter how strong their bond was, that was the one flaw and biggest burden she had to bear, amongst all her others.

He scoffed, twisting his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck, gripping harder than necessary. "When are you not doing something wrong? Did you think I would just forget about you doing things behind my back? That you could get away with having your grandfather coach you to keep me out of your head? Hide the pills my sister gave you until you were ready to give them to me? Shall I continue with more reasons? Things you should already know! It seems to me that you bounce right back from the physical and emotional torment, but I however have one way in which I can do much worse." He tugged her head hard until her throat was fully exposed. "You see that mark? It means I have the final say and every time you hide behind your annoying family members I will disappear until you learn where your place is. Do you understand?" He let her go and stepped back. "Say it…say it out loud and I might consider it." He smirked maliciously, his cold blue eyes searching her coal black ones. She was holding back once again, he could feel it, see it.

"H-hold me." She closed her eyes. This would never end, he would always find new ways to keep her in line, under his control and make her beg for what she had no choice about. She wanted to tell him off, make him aware of what he was really doing in the process, but she was afraid that he would leave her again and that wasn't worth the risk.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her up against his frame as much as he could with the baby bump in the way. She felt frail in his arms; he also noticed earlier how pale she looked, knowing it was because of his absence. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her.

She sighed while hugging him tightly. Her hands holding onto his t-shirt as firmly as she possibly could.

"_Don't be afraid to stand up to him Pan-Chan!" _She heard Goku in her head and pulled away from Trunks to gauge his reaction. "_He can't hear me…" _Goku reassured her, while she turned to the gardens to see her grandfather sitting on a bench with his back to them.

Trunks followed her gaze and scowled when he saw her grandfather. He grabbed her arm roughly, his face so close to hers. He clenched his jaw bearing his teeth. "What. Did. He. Say. To. You?!" He watched as her eyes hardened.

"Do you really want to know what it was like Trunks? The danger you put me in. Do you understand that I could've lost your child while you were out Kami knows where doing Kami knows what?! I want you to comprehend that if anything goes wrong with this child or me from here on out it's on you and only you! You think you have control over me? Well fine, but I have come to realise that you need me too, probably not as much as I do you, but you still do! I am not going to beg anymore or be your slave! I am your mate and the only one who stands by you even after all the things you did to me. I have seen you at your worst and I comforted you, held you in my arms and never once did I judge you or say 'fuck you...you can suffer and feel what I have been living with for the past couple of months'. I pushed all my hatred aside because you needed me to. I gave you that pill not to make my life easier, but to ease your pain. See…" She sighed as he still held her in the same position. "You see I don't really have a choice as I am bound to you, but most of the things I do is not because I have to, it's because I want to. I am trying Trunks; I am trying not to hate you. I am trying to make you see that I am not the enemy here. You make it so hard for me to want to even consider forgiving you when I really don't see the point. I am tired Trunks and I can't do this anymore. So there you go, do as you please my Prince. You always do anyway, yet despite it all I will be here waiting for you, standing by your side, comforting you when you need it, pleasuring you when you so desire, taking your abuse when you're frustrated. I accept my fate…can you accept yours?" With that she broke free of his hold on her and walked away.

He growled angrily, transforming and flew off.

###

"You were very brave Pan-Chan." Goku sat beside her on the bed and held her shaking hand.

"I'm so scared grandpa." She sobbed.

"You gave him a lot to think about, don't be scared and don't fret. Now I want you to lie down and rest for a while, you look exhausted." He helped her get comfortable and stayed with her until she was asleep.

###

Trunks sat down beside her sleeping form. He had only been gone for about an hour this time. She was asleep but her body was tense and her breathing low.

"You should try not to push her away."

"Why are you here?"

"Can we talk out there?"

They walked out to the balcony. Trunks leaning against the railing with his arms crossed, studying the other man as he stood in front of him.

"I have come to learn that I have to accept my daughter's decisions even though I don't agree with them…"

"I don't have time for this, either get to the point or leave!"

Gohan shook his head ignoring the younger Saiyans angry demeanour. "I did not come here to fight with you Trunks, while you were away I noticed how lost she was. How worried and afraid she looked, hoping you would come back. She was cooped up in her room barely eating and only asking every now and then if we'd found you yet." Gohan sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. "I don't know what exactly has been going on between the two of you since you awoke after our fight. She refuses to say much and her mother and I both respect her privacy. However, I am asking from one father to another to stop treating my daughter like she is worth nothing. I wouldn't wish this sort of pain even upon you Trunks. I hope you never get to feel what I am, having to stand back and watch your child fight a losing battle, watch as her mate treats her worse than scum only to find out there is nothing you can do to ease her suffering. From what my father has told me and from what I have learned about you, I know you don't have the heart for remorse, but I do hope that somehow deep down you feel for her.

Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. "What was it like having to live without her?"

"It was the hardest part of everyday. I missed out on her birth, her first words, smile, steps…No words can describe what it is like to know something you created and loved so dearly was so far out of reach."

"Do you…do you think my mother felt that way about me?"

"I…"_ Is he actually confiding in me? _"I honestly don't know Trunks. What I do know is Bulma. I spent a lot of time with her and her family when I was a young boy and into my adolescence. She is one of the most compassionate people I know. Everything she does is with or for love, and one thing I will even bet my life on is that she loves you as much now as she did the day you were born.

"I find that hard to believe!"

"Why is that?" Gohan questioned. He did not know the true reasons behind Bulma's isolation, but he was starting to think that it had something to do with Trunks.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Trunks scowled.

"Okay, you don't have to." Gohan frowned as he scanned Trunks ki. It was erratic and then it just dropped to nothing, it was a frequent occurrence, like he was fighting a continuous battle with himself. This young man was very troubled and he was beginning to understand what his father meant. "Would you…would you like to spar with me?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at his mate's father. "What's your angle? Want to beat me to a pulp again to make sure I do what you asked."

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I just want to spar is all, no ulterior motives. I'll meet you out there in an hour." He gestured toward the open field surrounding the outside of the castle boundaries.

###

"Are you leaving again?" Pan asked softly as he made his way over to the bed, sitting down.

"No..." He touched her belly, rubbing it gently. The baby moved instantly, he focused his energy into his hand until it glowed golden as he continued the movement.

Pan felt a warm tingling sensation flow through her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" He glowered, daring her to question him. After a few minutes he stopped and left without uttering a single word.

Pan felt rejuvenated. He was definitely doing something, but she wouldn't bring it up again. _I think I tested his patience enough for one day!_

###

Goku and Vegeta were watching from atop one of the castle's towers where they had a clear view of the fight.

"What is the purpose of this Kakarot? Why would your son want to spar with him after all that's happened?

"Gohan is more like me than people tend to think, though he has learnt to hide is care-free nature well. He is accepting his daughter's choice, even though he doesn't agree with it. What better way to help her than to show interest in the common denominator. Keep him close and learn more about him. Ingenious if you ask me."

"What makes you think he will let Gohan get close enough? I thought the whole reason you stayed out of the fight was to gain his trust."

"I'm finding it harder than I anticipated, although I do manage through Pan sometimes. However, Gohan has a way with people, he's done the impossible before and I'm sure he can do it again. I am surprised as you by this turn of events Vegeta. My sole focus has been Pan and Trunks, I had no idea her father would have a change of heart.

"Humph…"

###

The fight continued for a few hours, both Saiyans were exhausted in the end. Gohan decided to power-up only as much as Trunks did to show him that he meant what he said. Trunks was laying on his back in a huge crater, breathing heavily.

Gohan landed next to the Saiyan Prince, his breathing also laboured and extended his hand toward him. "I enjoyed our spar Trunks; you fight well…very unique. We should do this more often."

Trunks observed the Sayian warrior, contemplating what to do.

###

From the top of the tower Goku smiled. "Watch Vegeta!" he exclaimed

"I am you fool; I doubt he'll take the offer." He scoffed.

###

Trunks grabbed Gohan's hand and he hoisted him up until he was steady on his feet. "Sure, I haven't had a challenge like that in a long while. Sparring with my father all the time is rather tedious."

"You should try sparring with my father. Although, I doubt you'll last fifteen minutes with him if that. A few weeks training with me will change that though!"

Hn, I heard he was strong but I had no idea…"

"He's really a gentle soul and very humble. He only shows off his true power when he really needs to."

"Humph…"with that, Trunks took off toward the castle.

###

Goku, Vegeta and even Goten, who had been silently watching from his quarters all flew toward Gohan after Trunks left.

"What are you doing?! Do I need to remind you what he did to Pan?!" Goten scolded.

"I would also like to know!" Vegeta stated.

"I really don't know." He shrugged. "I just want my daughter to be safe and happy. If getting to know her mate is the key then so be it."

"Good luck with that…you'll need it" Vegeta replied.

"You're as crazy as dad!" Goten shook his head. "The bastard doesn't deserve this or Pan!"

"I think you are doing the right thing Gohan." Goku said proudly.

###

Pan sat down beside her father in the dining room. They were all sitting down for dinner with the King, excluding the Queen and Trunks. "How was your day papa?"

"It was good; I had a friendly spar with Trunks. I'll tell you about it later okay"

"Okay…" Pan was surprised by this news. She wasn't aware of what took place outside and Trunks said nothing to her when he returned. She assumed he had trained with Vegeta. She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him sitting beside her until Vegeta spoke.

"Trunks are you okay?" Vegeta queried

"Fine…"

Everyone else remained silent; they were all shocked to see him there. He never came down to eat with the rest of them. Even in the past, he would always eat alone or just with his father.

They all ate silently. Every now and then someone would ask a question, a few responses would be given but not enough to start an actual conversation.

Pan was feeling very stressed and uncomfortable. She couldn't understand what was happening. She felt like she was constantly running on empty and she was sweating profusely, her vision starting to blur. She jumped slightly as she felt something grab her hand under the table. She looked down and realised it was Trunks. He was holding her hand and with the same yellow glow as before.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. _"Calm down!"_

"_I can't, I don't know what's wrong with me!"_ She moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. The whole room was spinning now and she could hear people screaming her name in the distance as her whole body went numb. She was falling…she tried to scream but no sound came forth and then there was total darkness…


	17. Chapter 17

**First off, I want to apologise for the long wait, I know I had you all in suspense. I was struggling a bit with this chapter. **

**Now, let me direct you to my Forum: ****Capsule Corp Creative Writers****. (Anyone is welcome to join!) I have set up a ****Story Progress Topic**** for you to check on how my chapters (as well as other members of the group) are progressing. This is especially for guests who I can't really reply to. So feel free to check it out. If you are interested in joining, please ****Introduce Yourself**** before posting on the Forum.**

* * *

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews, much appreciated!**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior** – Thank you Tara. I hope it wasn't nightmares! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far ;)

**msanimegeek** – As discussed lol…I truly hope you enjoy this chapter ;p

**Saiyans rule** – Ahh…please don't kill me lol, you'll find out soon but not yet! Thank you ;)

**Daughter Of Vegeta** – I love cliffies lmao…sorry XD

**KaitAstrophe95** – All will be revealed; don't know how much in the chapter below though! I'm glad you liked it and he sure is ;p

**MRSJRPMELLAK** – Gah…I'm sorry lol…Please don't be mad, I hope I made it up a little with the next chappie ;)

**SweetenedSky** – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

**Janie** – Awe Thanks you so much…it means a lot! Sorry I made you wait so long; you can always check my forum next time for updates on how the chapter's progressing :D

**Gohan's Lil Angel** – The glow was a ki transfer…Thank you, I'm glad you do!

**Majuub1fan** – Ah… you'll find out as the story progresses ;p Some in the chapter below…

**Italian Roulette** – Exactly! Thanks for the review…

**MonNos**– It will be explained in the chapter below…at least I hope XD

**Zailz-101** - *hides face behind hands* I know, it's sort of a habit. I really don't mean for it to happen lol…here ya go and I hope you like it!

**Ashley** – Here ya go…enjoy!

**famoso** – He has, but he's still jerk most times lol. You'll read all about it below ;)

**xxcandylover23xx** – Awe…Don't worry I hope to add many more chapters. I'm glad you love it so much ;) Sorry for the long wait…

**Just Believe786** – For now but I often change my mind (ask Becca ;p) I'm glad you enjoyed it…Thank you. Get over that movie yet by the way?

**SilverPebbbles**– Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! You're on the right track…more will be explained below.

**Nurphs** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it…

**shellzuchiha** – I hope you read the rest of the story…

**shellsuchiha** – You'll find out soon…

**Guest** – Thank you so much, I feel honoured to receive your first review. Here ya go and as I said before feel free to check my forum for story progress.

**nena101ism** – Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Trunks stood in the middle of his room, breathing heavily… unable to keep his ki stable. Pan had been in and out of consciousness for two days now. The only way he could keep her alive was by re-marking her when she became too weak, so that the energy transfer could work faster, yet it wasn't enough! No matter how many times he repeated the process, she would still be too weak to survive a full term pregnancy and birth without completing the bond. She was dying; he knew it and of course his father kept reminding him!

His head was filled with memories of Pan, from the second he laid eyes on her, until this very moment.

When she lashed out at him after he returned, he never felt the urge to hurt her. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go, but his pride and the image he wanted to uphold had the best of him. That's exactly why he left a couple of weeks back; he was ashamed that his life was solely in her hands. He became accustomed to feelings a long time ago…six months to be exact, it felt like forever to him. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want anyone to know. What would they think of him? The heartless Prince finally decided to grow a conscience. They would never believe him; he never gave them any reason to…

It all started after he roused from that damn coma. While she took care of him, he got to know her by observing and listening. She did everything without hesitation or complaint. He started caring for her, but he hid it because he knew she would reject him and that would make him angry. Although, he couldn't really blame her for reacting that way after the way he treated her.

Trunks released an ear-piercing scream as he transformed into Super Saiyan, picking up anything that was in his way and hurling it against the walls. His ki electrifying around him as he blasted everything. The Saiyan Prince fell to his knees exerting heavy uneven breaths. He destroyed everything in the room and was surrounded by charred rubble and shards of glass.

He closed his eyes, beads of sweat running down the side of his face and dripping down his chin as images of his mate flashed before him. The fear and agony in her eyes while he raped her, the disbelief and hurt when she found him fucking his concubines, the anxiety every time she saw him, the hatred when she found out she was carrying his spawn, the acceptance, albeit reluctant, when she found out she would have to live with him forever, the love when she was reunited with her long lost family and the humbleness when she fed and bathed him. Her smile when she conversed with his annoying sister, momentarily forgetting about all her woes. The hardness in her black orbs when she stood up to him! Finally the pale, deteriorating creature, before she left the conscious world.

He held his face in his hands rocking back and forth as he cried for his mate. The woman who remained by his side through all the trials and tribulations she had to endure. The woman who chose him above her family…who wanted to love and forgive him, but couldn't, the only one able to comfort him, ease the pain and torture of his past. The mother of his unborn child…

He felt alone, like that little boy who was under Frieza's control all those years ago and the only person who made him feel worth something was laying in the medical wing, fighting for her life.

###

"Trunks…! Trunks wake up!" Vegeta shook him roughly.

It was exactly one week to the day Pan collapsed in the dinner hall, her condition was worsening and she was waking up less often.

"What!" Trunks squeezed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

He was staying in the guest room while his was being repaired. He demanded to have Pan there too; there wasn't much the medical staff could do, she was on a drip to hydrate and sustain her, as well as a catheter both of which they changed regularly. The rest was up to him, he had to make sure she had enough energy to stay alive.

She stirred, opening her eyes slowly. "Trunks…" she moaned while trying to reach for him.

"Shh…go back to sleep."

"No, Trunks…l-listen, I can't do this anymore." She licked her lips, her mouth felt coarse. "I want to die…no more energy…"

"Go to sleep, and I want to hear none of this nonsense do you understand!" He replied angrily before addressing his father. "If you want to talk we should do it somewhere else, let's go to your office."

"What about Pan?" Vegeta asked.

"She'll be okay her ki is strong and stable for now, the nurse will be with her anyways."

_Perfect…_

###

Trunks sighed irritably sitting opposite his father at his desk. "If you're going to ask me what I think then you may as well forget about this conversation, my answer is still no."

"She's not going to survive another week Trunks, can't you see how much she's suffering? She's begging you to let her go; the other option is to let the Doctor deliver the baby. She is draining Pan's energy faster than you can keep up. Everything is already set-up. Pan is six months along now. I know it's too soon, but both of them have a higher chance of surviving this way." Vegeta tried to reason with his son.

"No! She will carry her to full term, I will make sure the wench has enough energy and I will force her to mark me if I have to! I am not going to put my child at risk, I would rather die!"

"Stupid boy…! Think about what you're doing. Do you really expect Pan to mark you because you're desperate to save the baby she doesn't want, you cannot force her! Especially after you've been rejecting her for so many months…"

"I am not going to change my mind father; Takara is too young to be born now! I don't want her in anything artificial, my mate will carry her. I am done discussing this!"

Vegeta sighed his son was so fucking stubborn and unreasonable. "Fine, come and have some breakfast with me before you go back to your quarters, we don't have to talk about anything."

Trunks frowned, scrutinising his father…

"It's just breakfast brat, don't read too much into it…"

"Fine…"

###

Trunks walked slowly beside his father to the dining hall.

"_Kakarot…!" _ Vegeta called out. He had already decided that he as King had the final say, that baby would be born today whether his son agreed to it or not! That girl deserved much better after the way they had been treating her. He was not about to let her die, and especially not his granddaughter. She was much too powerful. _"Kakarot…!"_

"_Yes Vegeta, how can I help…?"_

"_Get your grandbrat to the medical wing and inform the Doctor that he should proceed."_

"_Did Trunks change his mind? Her parents are worried sick as well as the rest of the family..."_

"_Shut up Kakarot! I decided for the boy. He's being foolish and not thinking about the consequences. He's letting his pride get the best of him, I will not allow him to make this mistake! I have stood by and watched him do too many horrific things… not this time! Do as I say…"_

"_Are you sure about this Vegeta?"_

"_For the love of Vegeta-sei, I am trying to save your granddaughter, now stop fucking around and stop asking me stupid questions… get a move on!"_

"_I hope you know what you're doing Vegeta. Deceiving him can have negative repercussions. He may revert back completely; you know how saiyans are when it comes to their mate and…"_

"_Will you just do as I say already, and don't act all-knowing with me Kakarot? You are one to talk, don't think I'm not aware that you've been playing my son all along! Maybe I should have a little chat with Pan once all this is over and inform her that her grandfather…"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about Vegeta, are you sure you're not crazy?"_

"_KAKAROT!"_

"_Okay, okay…sheesh…I'm going!"_

"_Finally…let the other's know too. Now I have to go, this brat is looking at me suspiciously. I need to keep him distracted."_ Vegeta glared at his son. "What...?"

"Nothing…" Trunks scowled.

###

"The Doctor is delivering Trunks and Pan's baby today. Vegeta made the decision without Trunks' knowledge. I have no idea how he managed to pull it off or what Trunks will do once he finds out." Chi Chi gently moved some of Bulma's hair behind her ear.

Whatever Trunks said or did was affecting Bulma badly. She was even more withdrawn from reality and it was getting worse as the weeks went on. She stopped talking altogether, but Chi Chi was determined to show her that they still cared and wanted to help. Even Gohan, Videl as well as Bulla and Goten came to sit with her.

Chi Chi's heart was breaking; this was not the Bulma she knew. She still had it in for Trunks, but Goku insisted she leave him be for now, especially with Pan's condition. That boy harboured a lot of unnecessary ill feelings toward his mother and Chi Chi wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into him with a frying pan or something! She had to trust that Goku knew what he was doing.

"I'll come back later with news of what happened. I'll read to you some more too, we have to finish that book remember…"

###

Everyone was waiting anxiously outside the operating room. They all rushed from their respective locations as soon as Goku informed them of the plan.

"Do you think this will work Gohan? What if she's not strong enough?" Videl asked fearfully.

Gohan embraced his wife. "Dad made sure she had enough energy and Trunks wouldn't leave her alone otherwise. The Doctor will sedate her which should help preserve her ki while he delivers the baby."

Goku exited the operating room. "Videl, you should be there, they have some scrubs at the door that you can slip into…"

"Yes Goku, thank you." She kissed her husband before rushing to be with her daughter.

Goku sighed…"He knows she's here."

###

"Where is my mate?!" Trunks rushed into the room with Vegeta following close behind. He turned to his father, eyes blazing. "What did you do?" He grabbed the King around his neck, crashing him up against the wall.

Gohan and Goten moved to intercept…

"Stay Back." Vegeta croaked, Trunks loosened his grip just enough so Vegeta was able to talk. "I did what I had to. You are a fool to think I would stand idly by and watch you kill your family as well as yourself. Get over it!"

Trunks snarled, baring his teeth. "I will kill you old man!" He let his father go, dashing toward the theatre doors.

However, Goku was faster. "You do not want to cross me young Prince."

Trunks growled angrily. How dare they trick him like this! How dare his father make this decision against his will? "I will kill all of you, if I don't get to my mate now!" His ki rising rapidly, he was on the verge of hyperventilating and to say he was irate was an understatement.

"I told you this was a bad idea Vegeta, he can't control his rage." Goku stated calmly.

"Well, get him out of here then…"

###

"Take me back." Trunks demanded in a low voice as they stood on a mountain top on the other side of the Planet.

Goku folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "No…"

"I'll fly back." Trunks levitated, ready to take off.

"If you leave I will stop you and it won't be pleasant, you won't make it back in time anyway. The Doctor already started. Your father made the right decision Trunks. Something you should've done. We all tried to reason with you, even Gohan. I don't agree with the way Vegeta went about it, but you really left us no choice."

"It wasn't a choice for any of you to make! She is my mate…"

"She is isn't she? So why don't you cut the bull shit because frankly I am growing tired of your crap. You have everyone running in circles around you, even my own son." Goku shook his head; it was time this boy knew who he was dealing with. "Your father was right about you" Goku smirked.

"My father knows nothing about me!"

"Enlighten me then, I've been trying for months with very little success. Now's your chance to let it all out, we sure aren't leaving here until you do."

"Fuck You!"

Goku raised a brow. "Mind your language young man."

"Why don't you take your own advice old man? I was never able to block you out, right? You played all of us. You knew everything before you even stepped into that throne room. Don't think I'm not aware that you've been watching. You know what gave it away, when you spoke to her on the balcony after I returned. I had a barrier up around us and yet you still got through. Well played…Why?

"Well, you already know why. I knew Pan would be stuck with you. How else was I going to make you see what you had? After your fight and waking up from the coma I was certain you wouldn't hurt her again; the only thing I had to do was convince Pan. I wasn't going to risk telling anyone, in case you got wind of it. However, whatever Gohan did to get close to you was on his own, my son has a way with people. I'm glad you trust him."

"I never thought you had it in you, my father always said you were an idiot with too much power."

Goku chuckled. "Your father has a way with words. So, if you felt so much redemption a week ago, why did you refuse this early delivery?

"Why do I have to tell you when you can easily read my mind?" Trunks glared at him

"I wasn't lying about you having exceptional control. I may be able to, but it's not without difficulty. And I wasn't lying about everything, I really cannot sense you when you drop your ki or mask Pan's"

"I want to see my child…"

"Not until you tell me…I want to be sure you won't take this out on Pan."

Trunks sighed heavily. This man would not leave him be without a confession, he knew he was serious this time too. "I was afraid…I was afraid of losing her, if she died…if Takara died I would never…that baby means everything to me, she is my life, my new beginning.

Goku studied the young man's cold expression. "That's not all is it? No one can hear you. I've kept your secrets for so long…why did you leave three weeks ago?" Goku already knew but he wanted Trunks to confess. He wanted the young man to fully grasp how he felt and the only way was to make him say it.

Trunks looked up into the Older Saiyans black orbs. His resolve diminishing as he thought about his mate. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I fell in love with her, I love her and I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know how to ask for forgiveness when I can't forgive myself."

"So you'd rather her die and face eternity thinking you hate her, than accept her rejection. Has she ever given you reason to think she wouldn't consider?"

"I don't want her forgiveness, I don't deserve it…."

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review XD...there is still heaps to come, always remember that I like to add a lot of twists so don't assume anything XD**

**Here is Where I will put up a recommended read:**

**The Visionary and The Bond by msanimegeek -** Please give this story a chance, it is well-written and thought out, and also very interesting! Let's show her some support! Thank you...and don't forget to review :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews. As always, I appreciate it!**

**Saiyans rule** – He did indeed, but whether he shows it remains to be seen ;p

**MissNibbles** – lol, sorry for the wait on the previous chapter. I'm glad you loved it!

**KaitAstrophe95** – Awe Kait, you know we talk about it all the time on the forum and via PM., I hope you like the interaction between him and the baby. With Pan it's a different story though ;p

**MonNos** – Trunks: I'm glad I am MonNos, but she did it again. I'm still a jerk! Thank you for the review ;)))

**Guest** – Thank you and will do ;)

**Girlie** – Awe you're so sweet! Thank you and here ya go!

**Ashley** – Sorry about that lol…Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

**msanimegeek** – as discussed lol, but I'll answer here anyway for anyone else interested. No Pan won't die. Awe I'm sorry Becca and I'm glad you thought so, it's what I was aiming for, although he will be an ass again lol. She never leaves him, but you'll see what happens below. He is still an enigma to Pan; she never knows what Trunks she'll get.

**Anna** – Don't worry baby will be okay. Here ya go!

**Just Believe786** – He did indeed. No wonder you haven't been around lately lmao ;p Thank you Tas, I'm glad you liked it!

**xxcandylover23xx** – Sorry lol, but I have to keep you coming back for more ;p Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoyed your trip!

**Majuub1fan** – That's Trunks lol, I am trying to add a kinder side to him, but he's still a jerk for the most part lol.

**Janie **-I'm so happy you have an account now! I'm glad you love it, and thank you for being so patient. You'll find out what happens to them below ;) Yes Trunks loves her, but he's still a jerk lol.

**MRSJRPMELLAK** – I'm sorry, I just can't help myself lol. I have to keep you coming back for more ;p I hope you like the next chapter!

**famoso** – Yes he did and he sure does, but he still finds it hard to express himself to her. Other than his anger of course. I hope you like the chappie

**shellsuchiha** – Yes he did! The baby's name is Takara…I'm glad you like it. Thank you!

**Nurphs** – Thank you! I'm glad you think so I was a bit worried lol. Hey, I hope you well haven't heard from you in a while. Come chat with us some time ;)

**mi-chan he7**– Thank You!

**genuinegirl** – sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** – Thank you so much…I'm glad you love it and I hope you'll keep reading ;)

**nena101ism** – I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, I'm glad you're excited about my story. Thanks for the review!

**panytrunks** – Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Tete** – I won't…and there is still heaps more to come…

**Mirsida Shoti** - Hi There! It's nice to meet you :) Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Ann** – I hope you like the next chapter ;p I'm so glad you read all of it, and that you liked it. I sort of wrote it that way intentionally lol…Cliffhangers are sort of my thing…prepare yourself for another lol

* * *

**Chapter 18**

He touched the glass casing surrounding his daughter, feeling exasperated at seeing the tubes through her tiny nose and mouth. As well as the needle in her minute hand, which the drip was feeding through. He listened as the monitor beeped, drumming the sound of her little heart throughout the room. She was so fragile, and his hand was bigger than her entire body, but he could sense her life-force. She was powerful, her energy radiating from her little body…she would be okay.

Prince Trunks." The nurse addressed him anxiously. "You can touch her if you'd like. I will walk you through it."

He turned his cold gaze toward her, and simply nodded, showing no sign of enthusiasm at the thought. Yet, he felt an overwhelming sense of joy at the prospect. He was not about to reveal his happiness to anyone, after all, he had a reputation to uphold.

The nurse smiled politely, "I'm afraid you cannot make skin to skin contact, she is still in danger of being exposed to bacteria and so on, but the gloves are so thin, yet strong." She assured, "it will feel as if you're touching her. Go ahead and place your hands in them." The young girl seemed more at ease now, as Trunks' full attention was on the little one; she had never seen him so content and compliant.

Trunks was shaking inside, he didn't want to hurt her. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before stepping forward to do as told. It wasn't like him to follow orders, but he would make an exception for Takara.

"You can touch her hair, face and the hand without the needle in it. Her legs are a bit tender as we had to vaccinate her, but her feet are okay to touch."

All he did was glare at the young girl, who seemed to be getting a bit too comfortable in his presence, and she got the silent, yet not so subtle message loud and clear.

He reached out to touch her mass off black hair, gently stroking it with his forefinger. She looked like her mother, he knew she still had to grow into her features, but he could already tell. She would have his sharp jawline though, and he couldn't help but wonder if her eyes would be blue or black. Either way, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Albeit, he had to admit his mate was beautiful as well, not so much in a sense of outward appearances, but in a strikingly charismatic way.

He softly caressed her cheek, his touch feather light…"My Takara." He whispered.

###

"She's beautiful, Trunks." Goku peered into the incubator, smiling brightly. "See, I told you your father made the right choice, you should thank him."

Trunks scoffed, "Yeah, and now I have to watch her breathe through tubes."

"She's not suffering Trunks, she's calm…feel her ki… You should go see Pan."

Trunks frowned at the older Saiyan. There was no way he would leave his daughter alone. He had to be here, so he could be sure the Doctors where giving her the best care.

"I'll stay with her. The rest of the family would like to see her as well, and you know how most of them feel about you. We don't want all that stress around little Takara…go to your mate." Goku suggested.

Trunks huffed, and removed his hands from the gloves. "No one is to touch her!"

"I'll make sure they only look…promise." Goku reassured.

Trunks was unsure, he didn't trust Goku, especially after what he learned on that mountain top. He watched as the tall Saiyan smiled lovingly at his little girl, and decided that he would take the risk. "I'll be back soon…"

###

He sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his, letting his energy flow through her. He wouldn't have to keep this up for much longer; she would regain her strength in time, now that Takara was born. He moved closer and gently kissed her lips, knowing full well that he would never attempt it if she were awake.

They had moved her back to their temporary quarters a few hours ago, when she was stable enough. He walked over to the large window, leaning against the frame, and thought about all the events that occurred over the past few days. Especially the conversation he had with Goku.

She stirred, calling his name. He never acknowledged her, instead he closed his eyes as his annoying sister, and her equally annoying mate entered.

###

Goten halted in his tracks when they passed the threshold. "Maybe we should come back when he's not here." He proposed.

"Oh, just ignore him Goten; we're here to see Pan…" Bulla countered, sending her brother a distasteful look as they made their way to Pan, sitting down in the chairs that were conveniently placed for visitors.

Pan stirred and moaned, licking her chaffed lips. "Trunks..." she called out again, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi Pan…" Bulla greeted softly, leaning forward so the young mother could see her. "Can I get you anything, some water maybe?"

"Hi Panny, how are you feeling today?" Goten asked as well, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm okay, a bit sore, but better. I feel much stronger already." She replied, trying to move her body into a sitting position, groaning as a sharp pain coursed through her belly and up her chest.

"Here let me help you up." Goten offered, and gently lifted her while Bulla moved the pillows to make her more comfortable.

"Have you seen Takara yet? She is so tiny, but a real fighter, just like you." Bulla smiled affectionately, watching her brother through the corner of her eye, aware that he was listening.

Pan let out a shaky breath. The last thing she wanted to talk about was the baby, yet everyone seemed to be so thrilled by her arrival. She felt nothing, only relief to finally be rid it. If she had her way they would all be dead now! She never wanted that baby to begin with, and now that the pregnancy was over, she wanted nothing to do with her. "No…" she replied softly, "I haven't, and I don't want to. I'm happy it's all over, now I can move on with my life."

Goten shook his head despondently, "and by that you mean living with that bastard again," he gestured toward Trunks, "and having him rape and abuse you, while you obey his every command."

"Please Uncle; you have to accept that he's my mate and my Prince. I don't have a choice." She twisted her fingers anxiously, sending subtle glances Trunks' way. She couldn't sense anything from him, "besides it's not rape if I allow it, at least then it's not that bad." She murmured under her breath.

Trunks was seething, did she forget he was in the room. "It's time to leave, you've been here long enough." He walked over to them, keeping his cold gaze on Pan.

"I'll leave when I'm ready…" Bulla responded stubbornly.

"Well you better be, or I'll throw you out." He looked directly at his sister, something he rarely did.

He's vacant eyes sent a cold shiver up her spine, instinctively she grabbed her mate's hand. "We'll see you soon Pan, I think its best we go…" she smiled warmly at Pan. _"Goten, please just leave it. You know I can't deal with unnecessary stress right now". _She could feel Goten's ki rising, and knew if he had his way, he would fight Trunks right now.

"_Whatever you say, Bulla..." _He sighed inwardly, as they said their goodbyes to Pan. "Take care Pan-Chan." He whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head lightly.

###

He moved so fast, she barely had time to blink. He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing tight, and watched as she struggled for air. "So, you think because I allowed you to express your opinions once, that you can do it all the time. You don't even care that I'm here, remember your place wench, and watch that mouth of yours." He squeezed tighter, her lips turning blue. "If you so much as breathe wrong, I will stick my hand in that wound of yours, and make you scream for mercy! I grow tired of your attitude, especially toward my daughter." He growled, baring his teeth.

She clawed at his hand, her eyes wide as she felt her body go numb. She gagged, fighting for air. _"Trunks please..."_ She pleaded, tears in her eyes.

He let her go, retreating slowly, as she took in sharp shallow breaths. He didn't want to hurt her, but she egged him on. Always making him so angry with her feelings, and the way she spoke about his child. She's not even trying to hide it anymore…

Her tears flowed freely now as she tried to soothe her aching neck. Her oesophagus felt like it was on fire. She looked up at him matching his gaze. _"Go ahead, you bastard! Do whatever you want, you can't make me want her, and you can't make me want you!" _She lay down with much effort, her body aching and her throat on fire. She sobbed silently, turning her back to him.

###

"Are you ready?" Doctor Kimura asked the Saiyan Prince.

Takara was a month old, and breathing on her own. Though she was still very tiny, all the monitors, tubes, and the drips were removed.

"There is a technique used on earth which helps a premature baby bond with her parents. The skin to skin contact will prove a certain warmth and closeness.

Trunks bit his lip, but made sure to show no sign of what he was feeling inside. This would be the first time he held her, and he was willing to try this stupid technique. Anything to guarantee her happiness, and that she had the best care possible. He wanted his mate to feel that way, too. The doctor informed him that it would work best if the mother did it. It was hard enough getting her to express milk; he doubted she would even consider this.

However, he was growing tired of her attitude; she was making him very angry. He knew she had her reasons for feeling the way she did, but it was not Takara's fault.

He was trying so hard not to hurt her, but her defiance wasn't helping…He hadn't spoken to Pan since their last confrontation. He didn't know whether she told anyone, no one confronted him about it, so he doubted she did. Goku never said anything either, he wondered if the man knew. _The wench probably told him not to interfere._

He sat down in the chair, and the Doctor instructed him to recline it back. He gently placed Takara under Trunks cotton t-shirt, her little head moving against his neck as she made soft gurgling noises. Every now and then her mouth would suckle softly against his skin. She was only wearing a diaper, and felt so warm and soft against him. It was the first time he held anything so small, and so fragile. This little girl was depending on him, and he wouldn't let her down.

The Doctor smiled slightly, he never thought the Prince would be so cooperative. It was amazing what a baby could do, even to the most callous person on Vegeta-Sei. "Now, grab her hand, and hold her head with your other. There you are, just stay calm and breath evenly." He watched for a few seconds, until he saw Trunks was comfortable enough, "let me know when you're ready to lay her back in her crib." He whispered before leaving the two to bond.

###

Trunks closed his eyes; he had never felt so relaxed in his life. This feeling was indescribable, and the experience beyond comprehension. He would move mountains for his daughter; he would give his life for her. He loved her so much already.

"I'm here Takara, papa's right here, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you my treasure…" He whispered so low, only enough for her to hopefully hear.

The doctor discreetly snapped some pictures of the Saiyan Prince and his daughter. Completely enamoured by the gentleness he was witnessing from the usually emotionless man.

###

She missed him; she yearned for his touch and the feeling of completeness when he was near, or sleeping next to her.

He moved out of the room two months ago, the day he tried to suffocate her, and she hadn't seen him since. She never told anyone about what happened, and made sure to wear a scarf or something to cover the bruises, which were completely gone now. She knew her father and grandfather suspected something, but they never questioned her. They felt she had enough problems to deal with, and spent most of the time trying to cheer her up. Her grandpa informed her that he was no longer reading her thoughts, or trying to penetrate Trunks'. They needed to find their own path now, he did his part.

She had no idea where her mate was sleeping at night. All she knew was that he was close enough to keep their bond strong. His barriers were down, she could feel him, but not hear his thoughts or speak to him. He was giving her what she always wanted, even though she would never be completely free. He left her alone...so why was it so hard to accept?

###

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall, having a delectable feast. Well, besides the Prince and his mother of course. Conversation flowed freely, but the underlying tension never went unnoticed. Bulla thought that now would be the perfect time for some excitement to lighten the mood. She only wished her mother could've enjoyed this moment with her. Bulla closed her eyes, picturing how her mother would've reacted- Her warm smile, and her eyes sparkling with happiness before coming over to embrace her.

She opened her eyes, seeing her mate smile sadly at her before nodding his head in encouragement. She breathed deeply, calming her nerves and stood up. "I have an announcement to make." Straight to the point, that was how she liked it. A trait she inherited from both her parents.

Goten stood up beside his mate as their family looked on curiously. "We're having a baby!" She exclaimed excitedly, holding her hands over her belly, while Goten wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling brightly.

Cheers could be heard as everyone moved to congratulate the happy couple.

Vegeta snarled, but nodded his approval discreetly, which pleased the young princess. She never imagined that her father would get over the fact she was mated to the youngest Son male.

Pan walked forward embracing both of them tightly. "Wow! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both. Why didn't you tell me sooner? How far along are you Bulla?" She was so happy for her friend, this was just the news she needed to take her mind off her own troubles.

"Three months…we thought it best to wait until things calmed down a bit." She smiled brightly, "thank you Pan, it means a lot to us. You know, you're going to be the baby's godmother, right?" Bulla grinned.

Pan was overjoyed; she hadn't felt such happiness in forever. "Really…?! I can't wait to dote all over the little one, I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?! Trunks stood in front of his mate, daring her to finish her statement.

The rest of the occupants watched silently as the irate Prince addressed the mother of his child. Gohan moved forward, but was stopped by Goku.

"_No son, they need to figure this out on their own…They need to find their way to each other, we may not like the route he will take, and I promise to step in if necessary."_

_What?! Are you crazy father? I know I tolerate him, but I'm not going to let him hurt my daughter!"_

"_Gohan just let her go. He will not open up to her if we keep interfering. He will continue to push her away, and in the end their daughter will suffer."_

"_I will comply for now." _Gohan stepped back, albeit reluctantly.

Trunks was furious. He had felt her every emotion at hearing his sister's news. He heard every thought, she was so excited that she forgot he could listen, or to even keep him out. How dare she want to be a part of their child's life, when she wanted nothing to do with her own!

He grabbed wrist, dragging her toward the door. "If any of you follow or try to stop me, I will kill us both!" with that he continued walked out, pulling Pan along like a rag doll.

"Don't!" Goku ordered as Goten prepared to run after them. "He's serious, if you go now he will kill her. There is nothing worse than a parent's rage…"

###

"Trunks, please…you're hurting me." Pan pleaded as he hauled her toward the guest quarters.

He opened the door, and swung her into the room, looking on as she ungracefully fell to her knees. He stalked forward slowly until he reached her. "Get. Up." He snarled.

She obeyed without hesitation. She knew that voice, he hadn't been so malicious since before her family arrived.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and led her to the crib opposite his bed. "Look!"

Her eyes were closed, and she squeezed them tightly, refusing to do as he asked.

He twisted her hair tenaciously, pushing her head forward as she let out a painful screech. "I said look!" He demanded callously. He was tired of her antics, and he would force her to acknowledge her child, especially after her reaction to Bulla's pregnancy.

She whimpered and opened her eyes slowly, staring at a pair of tiny blue orbs. The baby lay in her crib, gurgling softly. Her eyes fixated on her Mother's as her tiny arms and legs moved about.

"I hate you!" Pan spat. She struggled to free herself from Trunks' grip. "I hate you and I hate that thing! If you think this is going to change the way I feel, then you're wrong. Well, I looked…now let me go!"

Trunks growled, letting her go. "What did you say?"

She turned toward her mate, eyes blazing, yet full of unshed tears. "You heard me!" She answered defiantly.

He raised his hand and made to slap her. She cowered back, raising her arms instinctively, and her eyes wide with fear. He froze just before making contact. Breathing heavily, he looked at her, his eyes showing emotions she had never seen before. He clenched his fist, closing his eyes to calm his rapid breathes and rage before walking away.

He paused at the doorway punching his fist through the wall, while trying to restrain himself from going back there, and hurting her. He turned to face her, seeing her still fearful expression as tears streamed down her ghost-like cheeks. He took a few more raspy breathes before speaking in his usual impassive tone. "You will not leave this room until I say so! And if you even think about hurting her…" With that he walked out, leaving his mate alone with a screaming Takara…


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I appreciate it! I just want to mention that I will not acknowledge any rude, derogatory reviews/comments. **

**KaitAstrophe95** – Thank you Kaidy, as you know we always discussing this story amongst other things. I hope you like it :D

**shellsuchiha** – Thanks for the review. I understand your feelings toward Pan. I explain her reasons for acting that way below…at least I hope ;p

**Majuub1fan**– Thank you :D I'm glad you loved it!

**nena101ism** – Thank you :D Here ya go!

**SilverPebbbles**– Well, I hope he's made it up to you below ;p

**MRSJRPMELLAK** – I'm glad you liked the chapter, That was one of my favourite parts too (am I allowed to say that ;p) hope you enjoy the rest :D

**janirag3260 gmail . com** – lol, I hope not…Here ya go…hope you like it XD

**famoso** – lol I had to do it, I just had to ;p I took your advice, you'll see :D I'm sure she will in time…

**msanimegeek** – Awe Becca not yet lol. The pictures will show up eventually. I know that was harsh but I had to do it…all will be revealed below. It was sweet hey :D I hope you get to read this update soon. I'm going to miss your comments and questions. I'm just simply going to MISS YOU :(

**Ann** – lol, I loved the way you said it :D I hope you like where the story is heading…

**xxcandylover23xx** – I know :( but I had to do it…I'm glad I managed to shock you with that bit XD lol. I hope you like it. Here ya go!

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** – He is starting to change, and Pan might in time :)

**Just Believe786****-** XD Enjoy the next one Tas!

**genuine girl**- Maybe sooner than you think ;p

**Guest** – Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it so far :) He name was chosen for exactly that reason! Glad you noticed XD

**xKiraro** – Thank you. I appreciate it!

**Girlie** – Thank you so much! Here ya go :)

**mirsida shoti** – Here ya go. Hope you enjoy :)

**Apollo1147** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. It was really hard for me to do this to Trunks, and yes Vegeta calling him brat was intentional lol.

**Panytrunks **– Thank you so much. I really appreciate it! Here ya go :)

**the2one**– I'm glad you like it! Here ya go, hope you enjoy :)

**Spirrow**– Thanks for checking it out anyways :) I don't like him as the bad guy either, but as I said, I wanted to do something different…

* * *

**FOR KAITLYN**

**Chapter 19**

Trunks paced outside the room as Takara continued screaming, he could hear Pan sobbing as well. He gripped his hair with both hands, taking deep breathes. He had to calm down. He was so angry, but he knew he couldn't leave them alone for too long. It was not good for Takara to be in a stressful environment.

He was surprised that none of Pan's family, especially Goku, came to check on them. Usually the older Saiyan would be trying to lecture him about one thing or the other. Yet, now when Trunks didn't want to deal with the wench…no one came.

After several minutes, he realised there was no sound emitting from the room, and went in to check.

She was lying on the bed, facing the wall. He walked over to the crib where Takara was lying contently. Sucking on her hand as her legs moved about. He glanced at his mate, and could hear her sniffing every now and then.

He picked up his daughter and walked out. Deciding it best to hand her over to her nanny, to be fed and bathed.

###

Gohan stood beside the saiyan Prince as they both stared at the crystal clear lake. "My father advised me not to interfere, but I can't stand by and watch you push her further away."

Trunks crossed his arms and continued looking straight ahead as he listened to what his mate's father had to say.

"Can I ask you something?"

Trunks shrugged knowing it wouldn't make any difference if he said no.

"Why is it so important for Pan to be a part of Takara's life, when you want nothing to do with my daughter?"

"She's her mother, she has no choice!"

"You're bonded to Pan, and you can read her emotions and thoughts clearly if you chose to, right? I suggest you try and see it from her perspective…"

With that Gohan walked away, leaving Trunks to think about what he had just said.

###

That night Trunks checked on Takara one last time before returning to his room.

She was still on the bed, but had moved under the covers and seemed to be asleep already. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed in on his side.

He sighed as he placed his hands behind his head. _What has become of me…?_ He closed his eyes and opened the link he shared with her. It was so easy for him to intrude, there bond grew stronger each day. She wasn't even trying to keep him out anymore…even when he knew she could. He could feel her heartache, her hatred – though this was unclear, her distress…she was scared, and she was awake.

He didn't know how to be different with her, and if he was, would she tell everyone? He would punish her for sure! Yet, he knew he had to try. He had no clue whether she would forgive him one day, but if she could tolerate him enough…maybe she would be more open to seeing Takara. That wasn't the only reason though. He loved her, and he had to admit, he missed her too.

He moved closer. "I know you're awake," he grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was lying on her back.

She turned to face him, "I'm sorry Trunks. I know you're upset about the baby…I just can't. I can't look at her without thinking about how she came to be."

He sighed and laid his head close to her, his nose grazing hers as he continued listening while she spoke.

"I've been trying desperately to forget. You've been treating me much better since, but I can't…I can't forget how you raped me, you took my innocence and bound me to you forever. I can't forget how you abused me for no reason, until I was near death sometimes. She is a constant reminder of that, even though I wish with all my heart that it were different." She gazed into his eyes – eyes that were once so cold, but now had a spark of life. Not much, but it was there waiting to be ignited. Did he hold it for her though, or was it all for his daughter?

He held her gaze, contemplating whether he should tell her how he felt. Would she be open to what he would share with her, or would she push him away and continue hating him? He wouldn't blame her if she did the latter. Yet, he knew her…she had a pure heart, a forgiving heart.

"I'm trying Trunks, I'm trying to be good for you, but I can't do this. Please, I hope you will understand." She cried.

"Do you hate me?"

It was so like him to ask her random questions…She thought long and hard. Did she…? "No, I don't hate you," she whispered. "I hate what you did, what you do. I understand more than you know Trunks, and at first I loathed you. But after I saw what that monster did to you…" She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't hate you Trunks, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you. That's what you want to know right, if I can forgive you…? I honestly don't know?"

"I won't force you to see her, nor will I force myself on you again…you have my word." He said in an emotionless tone, but kept eye contact with her so she knew he wasn't lying. He didn't know how to convey it in a sincere manner. She had to accept that it would be hard for him to change completely, he knew with time and her help he could. "I can't promise that I won't be tempted to hurt you, but I will try not to…I can't tell you what you want to hear. You must accept that I will never be like other men. I can, however show you…Pan." He whispered, her name rolling off his tongue as he opened up to her. He let her sense the change in him as well as the constant battle he was fighting with himself.

She gasped as his emotions flowed into her. Things she knew he kept locked up and buried deep inside. Her eyes widened at the last thing she felt before he closed off again.

"I don't know how…"

She grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly, letting her lips linger on his before retracting slowly. "It's enough for me. I don't know if I will ever love you Trunks, but maybe one day I can. However, first I must learn to forgive you, but only if you can learn to forgive yourself. We must help each other. I am bound to you as you are to me, and we should embrace it now. I need you Trunks, not only because of the bond… I just need you. I also want to know everything about your past, no more secrets. Not all at once, we can take it one step at a time."

He nodded his consent; he would give it a go. Pushing her away was not working, he would see if this option was better for them and Takara… "You won't speak of this to anyone, not even your grandfather. What we do, or how I am with you when we're alone will remain private. I don't want them thinking I'm weak!"

She smiled lightly and shook her head, her nose bumping his. "I won't say a word for as long as you want."

She cuddled closer to him, her head under his chin, feeling his naked body against her. Tonight was not about sex though; it was deeper and much more intimate. It was a step forward, and she was going to make the most of it, so that she didn't have to live in complete misery. "Can I feel it again?" She asked softly, still not able to fully comprehend what was happening, or that he felt that way about her now. Yet, it gave her so much hope. She knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing, but just knowing he was trying was better than nothing.

He opened the connection again, this time only sharing how he felt about her after all she did and sacrificed for him, after all she had to endure.

"Please don't take it away yet." She pleaded.

He held her close, and she fell asleep in his arms embracing the love he felt for her. Something she thought was impossible.

###

"Pan are you okay, did he hurt you yesterday?" Bulla rambled on as she sat down at the table in the garden which was set up with breakfast.

Pan shook her head. "No, he was just upset, but he never did anything. He wanted me to see the baby, and I did. He left me alone after." It was the best she could come up with, and it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Wow! Are you serious?" Bulla couldn't believe it. Her brother was always quick to snap at Pan, and she thought for sure that she would be visiting her in the medical wing today. The baby must've changed him more than he allowed to be seen. "Are you still living separately?" She was curious to know more.

"Well, I'm not really sure to be honest. I spent the night with him, and he said we were moving back to our quarters by the end of the week. So, I suppose we are." Pan shrugged.

"I'm glad he's treating you like a person at least. I hope it stays this way. Do you think he'll freak again if I talked about my baby?"

Pan smiled. "I doubt it, he's not listening in. I think he went with my papa and grandpa to train in a secluded area on the other side of the planet."

Bulla grinned. "Good…" That was all the confirmation she needed to boast about how well her relationship and pregnancy was going.

###

Vegeta opened the door carefully while carrying the bundle in his arms. Trunks was off sparring with Goku and Gohan. They assured him that they would keep the prince busy for most of the day. He had to acknowledge that he saw a huge change in his son. Bringing the Son men back was the best decision he made, thanks to his wife.

Trunks was still barely speaking to him, because of what he did, but he could care less. The boy would get over it sooner or later.

His son was still cold and detached around everyone, but he could sense a difference in his aura. Now, all the king had to focus on was helping Bulma be her old self again. He hoped that she and Trunks would eventually rekindle that bond they shared before this whole Frieza thing. However, that was still a mystery to him also.

"Bulma…" Vegeta sat down on the chair opposite the one his wife was currently occupying.

She was staring out the window, and didn't acknowledge him.

"Bulma, I have Trunks' daughter with me. I thought you would like to meet her. She has your eyes…" His tone was gentle, something he wouldn't normally do.

Takara cooed in her grandfather's arms, sucking on her fingers.

"She's beautiful, and Trunks is taking good care of her. Better than I thought. One of these days we'll have a castle full of kids, with Bulla having one of her own too. Remember how we used to love listening to them playing and running around…?"

He lifted Takara in an upright position and knelt in front of Bulma, holding the infant in line with his wife's gaze. "Look Takara, say hi to grandma." This was so unlike Vegeta, but he missed his mate and her rumbustious ways. The baby wriggled in his arms until she found his shoulder and laid her head down. "We'll come and visit again soon." He gently squeezed Bulma's hand before leaving.

After they left Bulma continued staring out the window, her mind vacant of any thoughts. She had lost her will to live the day she saw the hatred in her firstborn's eyes. However, she was aware of the soft gurgling noises of an innocent child, mere moments ago. She clenched her fists as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

###

Pan smiled as she walked into her room. Thinking about the lovely day she spent with Bulla, and then her mother and grandmother. She felt at ease for the first time since she met the Prince. She was so deep in thought, she never noticed him sitting on the sofa reading.

He cleared his throat as she literally skipped past him, making her halt in her steps.

"T-Trunks, I didn't see you there." She spoke nervously. She was still unsure about how to behave around him, even after their discussion the night before. Could she just randomly hold him, or start up a conversation about anything…she wasn't sure.

"Looks like you had a pleasant day." He commented in a monotonous tone, keeping his eyes on the book.

Even though he sounded bored, she was surprised at the slight warmth in his voice. "Y-Yes I did…I spent…"

"I don't want to know!" He rudely interjected.

She gasped…"S-Sorry, I'll leave you be." She apologised and walked away.

He sighed and placed the book on the table. "Come here…" He called out.

She did as told, stopping in front of him.

"Sit…"

Once again she followed his instructions. _Guess I was dreaming then…Same old Trunks. _She sighed inwardly.

What he did next shocked her!

He leaned back on the sofa, pulling her against his chest. He grabbed her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. "Now, tell me about your day…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope I didn't miss anyone, if so sorry in advance! I appreciate it so much! Much Love!**

**Desigirl-hime** – Thank you Tas :) It's good to have you back more often on the forum XD

**Girlie **– He sure is! Ah you'll have to read and find out ;p lol

**Angeloca92** – Thank you :) I appreciate it!

**Apollo1147** – Thank you Shauna :) I'm glad you love it!

**DamonXSalvatore** – Thank you :) Frieza will not be making an appearance at the moment; his name may be mentioned in the future. I'm still contemplating how much I want to reveal about Trunks' childhood…Here ya go!

**Guest **– I'm glad you do XD Your wish may come true… soon. Thank you :)

**SilverPebbbles** – Yep :) No he's not. You'll find out soon ;p here ya go!

**Ashley** – Glad you like it :) Here ya go!

**KaitAstrophe95** – Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one ;) I'm glad you love it! I hope so too! Thank you Kaidy :D

**Majuub1fan** – Ah she will ;) I'm glad you think so :D

**SweetenedSky**– I agree! Hope you enjoy XD

**Saiyans rule** – Indeed! Ah you'll see ;p Thank you :) Here ya go!

**MRSJRPMELLAK** – I'm happy you do :D Thank you :) Here ya go!

**Zailz-101** - :D

**Italian Roulette** – Thank you :) I'm glad you like it :D

**famoso**– Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the one below :) We'll have to wait and see about Bulma ;p

**Guest **– Thank you :) Here ya go!

**shellsuchiha** - :D lol… Thank you :)

**Janie** - :D You know I love my cliffies, so be prepared lol…here ya go!

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** – Thank You Jada :) I'm glad you liked it!

**Awesomegirl789 **– Thank you :) Here ya go!

**Ann **– You're welcome, and Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it!

**nena101ism** – Thank you so much :) I really appreciate it! Here ya go!

**Daughter Of Vegeta** – XD

**Shiverteen** – Thank you so much :) I appreciate it, and I'm glad you like it!

**Sweet Elizabeth 24** – Thank you so much :) I appreciate it :) I'm glad you like it! Here ya go!

**xKiraro** – Thank you so much, I appreciate it :) You'll find out soon, but not this chapter lol.

**Mimi**- Thank you :)

**The-Originals-Rock** – No worries, I appreciate you sharing your thoughts… Not cruel at all :)

**Vegetable lov3r** – Thank you so much :) I know what you mean. Pssst it's my favourite too ;p *shhhh* Thank you for sharing your thoughts, I love the excitement and please continue :) Here ya go!

**MonNos**– It sure is XD

**Nadia** – Thank you

**msanimegeek** – lol Ah Becca! Glad you're back XD Yep, he is indeed, but only for Pan. Thank you :) I will get there, just not yet ;p Hope you enjoy… Let's see if you were right earlier XD

* * *

**Scene 2 is Rated-R**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Almost five months had passed since that life altering conversation between Trunks and Pan. He had kept true to his word, and tried hard to treat her differently when they were alone. She knew she had to keep her distance when they were around the others, and no one else was the wiser.

Trunks still had his moments where he would come close to hurting her, but he was getting better at controlling his rage. He spent most of his time with Takara, anyways. He also took up most of his princely duties again, as per his father's request.

His father had lectured him many times about his mother, but Trunks still refused to have anything to do with her. He was aware that his father was taking Takara to see Bulma, but decided to leave it be, as it wasn't causing the child any harm or distress.

###

She turned to face him after checking the time - it was just after midday. She groaned as she straightened her legs, trying to ignore the dull ache in the apex of her thighs.

He had fucked her all night, and most of the morning – roughly… front and back - even her throat which was sore as well. There were times when he was everywhere at once, using his tail and fingers, twisting her however he pleased.

Her whole body was aching. She lifted her arm to touch him, and noticed the bluish-purple bruises all over it. Suspecting that the rest of her skin would be covered, especially her hips which he had gripped excruciatingly tight.

He had transformed sometime in the middle of it all, and she could feel his already engorged penis expand while inside of her, as well as the rest of his muscles on the outside. She wasn't well trained in controlling her ki yet, which meant she couldn't raise it to compensate for his change. She had to deal with the pain of having a super saiyan impale her in every which way.

She was vaguely aware of him grunting out that he had never fucked anyone in his transformed state, and that it was extremely satisfying - which meant she would have to prepare herself for more nights like the one she just had.

Although, she had to admit, that other than her body feeling like it had been torn apart at the moment. The experience was gratifying. She would have to learn to control her ki, in order to keep up with him, or he may succeed in breaking her bones and tearing her apart. Even though she was saiyan, she was still human too – more so the latter.

She caressed his jaw all the way down to his throat, and across his collarbone - where her mark was supposed to be. She let her fingers linger over the spot. What would he do if she were to mark him? Would he be angry, would he punish her, or would he accept it?

She moved her head closer, kissing the spot lightly before running her tongue along the bone. She felt his hand move up her leg until he gripped her already painful hip, surprising her when he squeezed it gently.

She grazed her teeth over his collarbone, and heard him purr. All she had to do was bite a little bit harder and tear the skin, and then their bond would be complete.

He ran his hand further up her side, until he reached the nape of her neck. Twisting his fingers in her hair, tugging it lightly till their eyes locked.

"You feel the pull don't you? The urge to make me yours… It's up to you Princess" He whispered hoarsely, never taking his eyes off hers. "I ask that you do it only if you're completely sure. Everything will change between us once again. You will feel things you don't want to, there will be no more secrets. You will know exactly what it has been like for me after I marked you. You must be sure about how you feel now, and whether you can forgive me one day. I don't want you to do it out of pity for me!" He growled. "I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, and I will live with the torment for the rest of my days. See, even now I struggle to control myself. Look at what I did to your body!"

She snaked her arm around his back, and he loosened his grip on her head until their lips touched.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip. And he allowed her entrance. The moment was bittersweet. It was their first real kiss.

It was his first kiss ever! He had never permitted anyone to stick their tongue in his mouth, but he could get used to it. He loved the feel of her soft, warm, wet muscle against his.

_"We will learn to forgive…" _She trailed wet kisses along his jaw and neck, till she reached her destination.

He roared in both pain and pleasure as her teeth sunk into his flesh, finding instant release.

She grabbed his throbbing shaft, and jerked him off as thick, white liquid coated her hand while sucking his wound simultaneously.

He growled… grinding his teeth as his whole body shook. She did it, she marked him. Their bond was now complete. It was the start of their long journey to understanding and forgiving.

###

They spent a few more hours in each other's arms as Trunks shared more memories of his past with her. Pan felt exhausted as well as so much heartache for what he had to endure during his early childhood.

What she saw all those months ago was merely the tip of an iceberg. Now, it finally broke, an avalanche of emotions and memories drowning her being. They embraced each other tightly as both sobbed at the memories he was sharing. What he did to her was nothing compared to his time under Frieza's control.

She was starting to understand why he was so cold and emotionally detached. Why he hated his mother, and why he treated everyone the way he did. Most importantly, why he didn't care about what he did to her in the beginning.

She also felt the shift, the warmth in his heart. His unconditional love for his daughter, his love for her - his mate… Yet, even now he was fighting - fighting to stay in control. To not lose the sense of life he felt. To not lose himself to the darkness that had consumed him almost his entire life.

She finally comprehended her Prince – her mate…

###

Trunks sat and watched as Takara crawled on all fours across the grass. Every now and then the seven month old would try and pull some of the blades, unsuccessfully. He fidgeted with the top of his saiyan attire, the fresh wound on his neck irritated by the fabric.

He opted to wear his traditional clothing outside. It was the only way to be sure his mark was covered. He did not want anyone finding out yet. At least not until him and Pan were both in agreement. At the moment he didn't want to appear weak, and preferred to keep up with is detached persona.

Takara made her way over to him, her little face determined as she struggled to her feet… using him as leverage. She gave him a toothy smile. She had two teeth protruding from her bottom gum.

"Hello papa's treasure." He smiled lovingly. Something he reserved for only her. "Having fun?" He picked her up, lifting her in the air as she went into a fit of giggles. Her blue eyes shining with delight.

###

Pan knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Bulma was sitting at a small desk, writing in a book. She looked up as Pan walked toward her.

Over the past few months Bulma had slowly started coming to her senses, with the help of Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bra and her psychologist… but most importantly, her granddaughter, Takara. She had taken up writing her thoughts and feelings in a diary after one particular session with her doctor, who had been helping her deal with the situation between her and Trunks.

However, she still remained in her room, and would only wander as far as her private garden. She didn't want to risk crossing paths with Trunks at the moment. The last thing she needed was a relapse, especially after all the progress she'd made.

"Hello Pan… will you sit with me?" Bulma greeted softly, gesturing to a vacant chair.

Pan bit her lip. This was the first time she had seen Bulma after she had rushed out of her and Trunks' room all those months ago. She felt guilty for never visiting, but what else was she supposed to do? Trunks would not allow it... "Hello Queen Bulma… you asked to see me?" she sat in the offered chair.

"Yes…How are you, Pan. Is Trunks treating you well?" Bulma had finally reached a point where she was comfortable enough speaking his name, and even talking about him – to a certain extent though.

"He is, my Queen. He spends most of his time with her, so I'm not really in his way…"

"You mean, Takara? Have you spent any time with her yet?"

Pan shook her head shamefully. She still couldn't bring herself to go. Even though she could see her clearly now, through the bond – she could even sometimes hear her with Trunks.

"Trunks is okay with this decision? That surprises me greatly."

"He leaves me be for the most part…"

Bulma studied the young girl sceptically. She could sense something different about her. Albeit, not like a saiyan would… more like 'women's intuition'. Pan was hiding something, but she wouldn't question her. For fear of what her son would do to his young mate if he were to find out.

"I wanted to speak with you – one mother to another." Bulma sighed. "Pan, you know of my relationship with my son. He hates me, and I am trying to accept that, and the fact that he is lost to me. I will never get him back, or earn his love and trust. Your daughter is so young and innocent. I know how she was conceived, and that it's a time in your life, you don't particularly want to remember, but…

Pan averted her eyes, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"I need you to think about how this will affect you in the future. The worst thing for a mother is to find out her child hates her for reasons beyond her control. You don't have that Pan; don't give that beautiful girl a reason to hate you. Don't give Trunks another reason to hurt you. I hope you will think about it at least. I would give my life for another chance with Trunks. It's not too late for you, Pan."

Pan clamped her lips as tears streamed down her face. "I will consider it my Queen..."

"Good! You may go…"

###

Pan walked along the corridors, thinking about her conversation with Bulma. The Queen was to the point and quite abrupt at the end. Pan could understand though, it must still be hard for Bulma to talk so much about her son, especially with her.

What was she going to do now? How was she supposed be a mother, after wanting nothing to do with Takara for seven months, and even before her birth? She couldn't help the way she felt; even now, she felt nothing for the child. Though, what Bulma said had stirred something inside of her, what it was…she didn't know, yet.

###

She sighed as she opened the door to her room. Trunks was pacing while reading some documents.

He paused and looked at her.

She trekked forward slowly, until she reached him.

He lifted her chin, noticing the tears in her eyes. "What did she say to you?"

"How do you know where I was?"

"I can sense you anywhere. Did you tell her about us?" He snarled.

"Of course not…" She answered hastily. "I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone… She wanted to talk to me about…" Pan shook her head, rolling her eyes back to stop the tears."

"Let me see…"

She raised her barrier allowing him to read her mind… "I want to see her, Trunks…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. WOW! I am completely overwhelmed. Honestly! I do appreciate it. It warms my heart to know that I have so much support. Much Love :) **

**Sorry I kept you all waiting… I moved house, things have been hectic, but I'm back on track and catching up! :)**

**I have to give credit, where credit is due – Thank you **_**lillian-danes223**_ **for sending me yet another short story based on IP :D I touched on your idea of the dreams in this chapter, it gave me the inspiration I needed lol… and I loved your one-shot :) I will be posting the short stories at the end of IP… much appreciated!**

* * *

**Majuub1fan** – Awe, thank you! :D

**Girlie **– Lol… Thanks for the review, glad you liked it :)

**Awesomegirl789** – She is indeed. Here ya go! :)

**msanimegeek**– Your question shall be answered lol… Not much on Trunks and Takara in this chapter… more will be revealed in upcoming chapters about his childhood etc. Hope you like :D

**MRSJRPMELLAK** – Thank you. I'm glad you liked it :)

**nena101ism** – Gah…please don't kill me lol. Here ya go, hope you like it :)

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** - Awe, thank you Jada. Glad you loved it! :)

**KaitAstrophe95**– Gah, please don't kill me. I hope I made up for it lol. I loved your review :D No she's not, but do you want her to be? I have the power *laughs evilly*

**Zailz-101** - :D

**Saiyans rule** – Thank you! Here ya go. No Bulma in this chapter, but she will appear again soon ;p

**Desigirl-hime** – She is indeed. Thank you Tas :)

**SonPanssj4** – She is indeed! :)

**xxcandylover23xx** – lol… I'm glad I managed to shock you lol. Thank you :D

**famoso** – As always, thank you for sharing your thoughts. I do hope you like the chapter :) Kind of concentrating more on T/P in this one lol.

**Wanoria** – Wow! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And no, just a coincidence lol.

**Chase 'N' Dreams** – It is indeed my friend lol

**shellsuchiha** – lol. Thank you… I know it's been a while, but here ya go! :)

**Italian Roulette** – Thank you! I'm glad you love how the story is unfolding… Hope you keep reading after this too XD

**Vegetable lov3r** – Yes and yes lol. I hope I've answered some of your questions below… much more to come too lol.

**Janie** – Thank you so much Janie! You'll see below… I'm glad you like it. Here ya go :)

**Javey **– How about I leave it for you to decide for now lol… All will be revealed soon, you may yet be right ;p Thank you for the review :)

**MonNos**– Your wish may come true… soon, but not yet lol.

**Guest** – lol… I'm glad you like it… Here ya go! More to come on the gentle front lol.

**Ashley **– Here ya go, sorry for the wait.

**M. trunkslover 102** – Awe, thank you so much! :)

**Butterscotch** – Don't kill me lol… Here ya go! :)

**princessarmstrong**– Thank you… I know I was harsh *hides* but he's changing :D

**DamonXSalvatore**– Awe thank you. I'm glad you love it. Here ya go :)

**Panna-Chan93** – Thank you Aleena. I appreciate your thoughts. He does and he will, in time… maybe even below lol.

**Daughter Of Vegeta** – Awe damn… so close lol

**GamerGirlsRock**– Thank you so much. Wow! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it :) Here ya go! Hope you like it :)

**sanyasani96** – Thank you :) Here ya go!

**Super Pan-chan** – lol… Well, I hope you caught up already and that you enjoyed the rest of the story :D

**Apollo1147** – Thank you Shauna, much appreciated :)

**TrunksxOoc** – Thank you :)

**Guest** – Thank you :)

**Guest **– Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it… If you looking for good ones with a nasty Trunks lol… **Blissful Abuse** and **Rainwater** is what I would recommend.

**Immanody** - *hand tissue* Gah please don't kill me… Here ya go :) Hope you're feeling better!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Trunks paced up and down the hallway, alternating between biting his thumb nail and running his hand through his hair. After a while, he slid down the wall, knocking his fist against his forehead. He was unknowingly sharing details of his past with Pan while he was asleep. Somehow, since they had completed their bond he had lost all control, he was like an open book in his quiescent state. It was different now, more than he thought it would be- he felt different, not that he didn't before, but it was as if they were one, linked in every which way, mimicking each other at times… emotions, memories- everything was multiplied tenfold.

Dreams were so vivid- her dreams. He recalled back to the first time he had witnessed her memories, but nothing as intense as this. It was as if he were in the depths of her soul, seeing through her eyes, feeling every ounce of torment and happiness. He made a vow right there as he sat, oily tears streaming down his face- never to forgive himself for the pain and suffering he had caused her… also, knowing full well that as he was experiencing her life, she was experiencing his…

"Trunks…" Pan knelt in front of him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Trunks-"

Slowly, he looked up into the eyes of the woman he once loathed, and whom he now loved with every fibre of his being. He knew he didn't deserve her. He would let her go if he could. _Why do you continue being so good to me? So patient and understanding… Why do you endure?_

"Because I am your mate- I will endure as long as I have too…" She wiped his tears away. "I am going to have lunch with your sister, and then I'll go and see Takara…"

He straightened his legs and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close and breathing in her intoxicating scent. A scent so familiar, interlaced with his, and that he could no longer live without. Never before had he needed someone… anyone, nor had he admitted to himself that he did… "Stay with me-"

She sighed, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It was as if he had reverted back into a child over the past few weeks- a vulnerable child, only around her. She was amazed at how he still managed to keep up his persona outside the privacy of their quarters. Yet around her, all his barriers lifted. Though his eyes were still void of emotion most times, she could feel it, see it in his body language... hear it in his thoughts. He left himself bare, and all she could do was help him pick up the pieces- he was broken, but not beyond repair.

She would worry about her own despair later… "As long as it takes… My Prince..."

###

The little girl giggled as her mother tickled her belly, the sound so pure and innocent. Her blue eyes shining with love and happiness- blue eyes much like her father's. Pan liked to sometimes imagine that this was what Trunks' eyes were like as a child, and what she believed they would be like in time…

She smiled as the chubby girl rolled around on the lawn, playing and laughing… amazed at how she could keep herself entertained with nothing but grass.

The first few times she had gone to see Takara had been difficult. She had to keep reminding herself that the baby was not to blame for the sins of her father, and now, looking at the bubbly, affectionate girl. She couldn't help but feel remorse for the way she behaved. Every day, she would whisper two words into her daughters ear- _'forgive me'_- And every day Takara would look at her with sparkling eyes, and a bright smile as if she were saying – _'There is nothing to forgive mama… I understand.' _

Pan felt attached to her now- as it should be. However, she also grieved for her time lost, but Trunks was showing her- sharing his memories of Takara and her first few months. It made things just that much more bearable…

Her mate was trying so hard, she was a first hand witness to his constant struggle. So overwhelming at times, it followed her into her dreams. He was still not at a point where he wanted to talk openly about it, and it was strenuous for her, sometimes to the point where it felt like she would lose her mind.

_How did he deal with it for all these years…? He became detached and cold-hearted- that's how_

###

"Hiya, Panny…"

"Hi, grandpa…"

"And what do we have here?" Goku lifted the baby up in the air.

Takara giggled delightfully as her great-grandfather cooed. Every time he brought her down, she would try and grab his wild hair, but each time he would lift her back up just before she could grip a handful.

He held her close and she laid her head on his broad shoulder as he stroked her hair. "You're so beautiful and strong little one, just like your mama…" He smiled at Pan. "She has your spirit Panny. She's wonderful, isn't she? I'm so happy you're getting to know her. It's never too late to make amends…

"You're right, grandpa… it's never too late-" She let the words trail off, a distant look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Pan-Chan?"

Pan sighed and nodded in response. Trying to give Goku her best smile, but she knew he wasn't easily fooled.

"I'll be back in a sec-" and then he was gone, only to appear seconds later without Takara. "She's with the nanny," he assured at his granddaughters concerned look. "You look exhausted… want to talk about it, not getting enough sleep-?" He touched her cheek, lightly. "I want to take you somewhere…"

"I-I'd have to let Trunks know first…"

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "Habit, I suppose. I don't want to give him reason to be angry."

Goku knitted his eyebrows while contemplating. He was planning to take Pan alone, but then he thought it might be best- Well, he knew exactly what he had to do now… What they needed. "We'll bring him along, shall we?"

Before Pan could respond, they were in the throne room with Trunks and Vegeta, who were busy delegating with some of the village people.

"Mind if I grab Trunks, Vegeta? Thanks," and with that, they were gone.

###

Trunks and Pan observed their new surroundings before turning to Goku. Pan in confusion, and Trunks, scowling… looking at Goku venomously.

The older Saiyan just shrugged it off. "You two can't fool me ya know. Let me see the mark, Trunks."

"Fuck off!"

Goku shook his head. "Why do you insist on starting our conversations in this manner?" He raised his brow in amusement which only angered Trunks more.

Pan slipped her hand in Trunks' and he relaxed instantly.

"Hm- interesting… you hide it well, Trunks."

"You're too observant for your own good, old man!" He snorted.

Goku chuckled. "It helps when no one really takes note of what I'm doing. They're all too busy walking on egg shells around you to notice the change… even Vegeta, which is surprising. Unless he has, and he's waiting for you to make an announcement…" Goku mused, and then shrugged… "Who knows, eh?"

Trunks huffed in exasperation. "What do you want?"

"Look at your mate, Trunks! I want you to look at her and see how your actions and demands are affecting her. You already know this though, don't you?"

Trunks roughly pushed Pan's hand away and turned to face her. "You…! What did you say to him?"

"N-Nothing… I swear." Her eyes were wide with fear, her insides trembling… She was all too familiar with this side of Trunks. What was her grandfather doing? Trunks had been doing so well recently- with controlling his rage.

Trunks stepped back when realisation dawned on him… The look in her eyes, the fear in her aura-

"Well, I'll take my leave now." Goku nodded in Pan's direction and disappeared.

###

Pan stood tautly, not sure how to react.

"I hate your grandfather." Trunks spat out.

She exhaled nervously. "He means well… I'm sorry, I honestly told him nothing."

Trunks' shoulders slumped, and he sat on the ground. He didn't respond, staring straight ahead, beyond the horizon, a sense of calm washing over him.

"Why do you think he brought us up here?"

"You don't know?…"

"I don't see everything, Trunks, mostly the bad and you usually keep me out when you're awake, only letting me see what you want me to."

"As do you…" he let himself fall back looking up at the sky. "This is where I confessed to him… In all honesty, I feel calm here. Away from all the pressures of the castle and everything that happens within its walls. This is where I came when I disappeared for those two weeks; this is where I come as often as I can when it all seems too much. I know he sensed it and saw it the last time I stood here with him… I suppose he wanted me to acknowledge that you have nowhere to go, all you have is me- it's what I have expected from you. I didn't think about what my demands were doing to you until recently… and now, here we are."

Pan lay down next to him, resting her head in the crook of his armpit. Not another word was said between them. Eventually sleep took over, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, they slept- Their minds clear and peaceful as the hours rolled by.

###

Pan stirred as a gust of wind blew over her. She smacked her lips together, stretching her limbs. Blinking rapidly, she noticed the stars above. She sat up hastily, her mind still foggy. _Where am I…?_ She looked back at Trunks, who was staring at her. She remembered now… They were on a mountain top, miles away from the castle. "I haven't felt this well-rested in many months."

"Hm… for me it's more like years... I still hate your grandfather."

Pan giggled softly, bringing her knees up to her chest for warmth. "You'll thank him one day…"

He snorted, listening as her teeth clattered from the cold… "Raise your ki-"

She felt her body tingling before warmth surrounded her as he helped her raise her ki - something she was still learning to master.

"I forget you know… when we're having sex, that I can do this. I lose control, and I forget."

"It's okay… I should learn to do it on my own."

"Hm… You need to stop that…!"

"What?"

"Apologising, or saying it's okay when I know you feel differently."

"I'll try…" _I wish I could stay up here…_

"Hm..." He retorted dully. "Do you really want to live up here?" he placed his arms behind his head and crossed his legs.

She smiled, "Maybe… It can be our secret hideout, you know?"

"Hm…"

"You need to stop that."

"What!?" He closed his eyes, something akin to a smile shone on his face, but she was unaware as her back was to him.

"Hm…" She countered.

"Bold much…"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Hm…"

She chuckled…

This time he smiled and it felt good, yet, she was still oblivious- or so, he thought.

"Are you smiling?"

"No…"

"Hm…"


End file.
